Naciste Solo Para Mí
by keilant2
Summary: Dicen que hay hilos que te atan a este mundo. Que los lazos de dinero y la familia son suficientes para mantener a alguien con vida. Que siempre hay alguien especial esperando por ti, y que sólo las circunstancias más extremas te llevan a conocerla...Una historia alterna de esta pareja...
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las chicas en Facebook por seleccionar esta historia que empezare a publicar gracias a ustedes...También quiero agradecer a mi amiguita Patty Sparda por darme muchos ánimos en escribirla...Gracias Patty linda...Espero que todas disfruten de esta historia alterna de Candy y Albert...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**By:** _Keila Nott_

**_Introducción_**

Dicen que hay hilos que te atan a este mundo. Que los lazos de dinero y la familia son suficientes para mantener a alguien con vida. Que siempre hay alguien especial esperando por ti en el lugar menos esperado y que sólo las circunstancias más extremas te llevan a encontrarla, que el amor algunas veces florece con aquellas personas menos deseadas y que por razones del destino los hilos de la vida finalmente te unen a ella...

**✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽**

La lluvia no cesaba, aquella tormenta empeoraba con el pasar de cada minuto y ahí en aquella cascada ella me miraba con tristeza, con dolor, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, podía ver como temblaba, quería abrazarla, quería consolarla, pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia donde estaba, ella se alejaba. Mis manos sudaban, tenía miedo de perderla, tenía miedo de que ella no quisiera escucharme, me dolía la situación que nos llevo a este preciso momento; no podía creer que hubiésemos llegado tan lejos, ella era mi esposa a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, ¿porque tenía que ser tan testarudo?... ¿por qué no me di la oportunidad de abrirme con ella?...Ahora no valía la pena torturarme más, ahora tenía que dejarle saber todo lo que sentía, ella tenía que escucharme, ella tenía que saber todo lo que me consumía, porque de nada sirvió todo lo que vivimos, si aun ella no lo entendía...

- Por favor, no te alejes mas... — pidió él desesperado...

- Dame una razón para no hacerlo... — contesto ella entre sollozos...

- Es que acaso aun no te has dado cuenta... — dijo él dando un paso más hacia ella...

-¿De qué?...

Albert respiro profundamente antes de decir...-"De que tu Naciste solo para mi"...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

A veces los hilos de la vida se mueven en silencio, la felicidad y la infelicidad se entrelazan entre ellos, y solo depende de ti decidir cuál de los dos será él predominante...

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 1**

**_William Albert Andrew_** aceptas como esposa a "..." , para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe, esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Albert, mientras el auto se alejaba lentamente de aquella catedral, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado, no podía creer que ahora ella fuera su esposa, nunca pensó estar atado en un matrimonio donde no existiera ninguna clase de sentimiento, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba...

Albert miro disimuladamente a la que ahora era su esposa, ella estaba callada, sentada a su lado en aquella limosina que los llevaría a la recepción donde todos los esperaban, ¿cómo podían ellos celebrar su boda?... ¿cómo podían ellos aparentar estar felices?, cuando la situación que los llevo a su unión no fue decidido por ellos dos...

Albert notaba lo nerviosa que ella estaba, su rostro lucia ausente viendo a través de la ventana, apenas y habían cruzado palabra, su silencio era algo que lo estaba atormentando, pero no la culpaba, ¿en que estará pensando?, ¿porque habrá aceptado?, esas eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que se hacía él mentalmente sin poder evitar sentirse frustrado. Ella había sido su única esperanza de que aquél matrimonio no se llevara a cabo, tantas esperanzas para nada, ahora, ahí estaba ella, sentada a su lado, cómo su legitima esposa, en un matrimonio sin salida, atrapados sin esperanzas...

Había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio, ahora era toda una dama, sus cabellos rubios largos y rizados, ellos resplandecían como hilo dorado con él brillo de la luz del día, sus ojos verdes se podían comparar a un par de llamativas esmeraldas, cubiertas por unas largas pestañas, su piel blanca como la nívea y su nariz respingada estaban adornada con pequeñas pecas que a ella le asentaban, él no podía negar que ella era bella, él no podía negar que su ahora esposa era delicada y hermosa como una flor, pero ellos no se conocían, ellos no se amaban, ellos eran dos extraños unidos por un matrimonio que fue arreglado, y que fue dictado por sus padres al tan solo nacer.

La había visto solo un par de veces, la primera vez que la vio ella apenas era un bebé, aunque por razón que desconocía él estuvo feliz de conocerla, aquella memoria tan lejana aun la podía recordar, sus padres llevándolo a aquél hospital donde la vio por primera vez, sus padres, lo único que le dijeron era que ella había sido elegida para él, que sabia él en aquél entonces a lo que ellos se referían...

**=o= Flash =o=**

-William, hijo apúrate tenemos que irnos... —llamo su padre mientras él bajaba por las escaleras...

- Papá, ¿por qué tengo que ir?, ella es solo una niña, ni siquiera puedo jugar con ella... — dijo él poniendo un puchero...

-William, hijo, cuando crezcas entenderás, ella será la persona más importante en tu vida, ya lo veras, ahora vamos, o tu madre se enojara...

Albert no entendía porque era tan importante que conociera aquella pequeña, pero obedeció, su mamá ya estaba en él auto cuando salieron al hospital, en el camino él pequeño escuchaba como sus padres discutían sin llegar a ningún acuerdo...

-Porque, ¿por qué no dejar esa decisión en sus manos?...

-Priscilla no quiero discutir nuevamente contigo la importancia de su unión con ella, la decisión es final y quiero que la respetes...

-William, nuestro hijo no debería de estar envuelto en los negocios de la familia, nuestro hijo debería de tener la oportunidad de amar a la persona de su elección... — contesto ella viendo a su pequeño hijo, él solo tenía 8 años y ellos ya habían decidido quien sería su esposa, era inconcebible la razón...

-Yo no estaba enamorado cuando me case contigo amor, y mírame ahora, no puedo vivir sin ti... — explico él tratando de que su esposa entrara en razón...Ella no respondió, entendía lo que él decía, porque fue solo con él tiempo que ella se enamoro de su esposo, pero ¿tenían ellos derecho de hacerle lo mismo a su pequeño hijo?... ¿Acaso él no podía ser libre de elegir una esposa de su elección?, ¿acaso él no tenía derecho de encontrar por su cuenta el verdadero amor?...

Al llegar al hospital Albert caminaba por un largo pasillo al lado de sus padres, ellos se detuvieron en una habitación donde empezaron a conversar con otra pareja, aburrido de estar ahí sentado, Albert salió de aquella habitación, el llanto de muchos recién nacidos a lo lejos llamo su atención, su curiosidad lo llevo hacia donde ellos se encontraban, las enfermeras entraban y salían de aquél amplio salón que estaba lleno con muchos pequeños, Albert sonrió viéndolos por una amplia ventana, sin saber porque, atraído por una invisible fuerza, él entro en la habitación, habían muchos niños llorando en ese momento, pero solo aquella pequeña que lloraba sin cesar capto su atención, al acercarse a donde estaba, se quedo embelesado, viéndola, trato de tocar sus rojas mejillas para remover aquellas lagrimas que rodaban por ella, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, ella dejo de llorar inmediatamente, sosteniendo su dedo pulgar con sus pequeñas manos...

Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par en sorpresa, el ver como la pequeñita le sonreía con aquellos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar, su ser se estremeció, escuchando sus pequeñas risitas, ¿cómo pudo cambiar tan repentinamente? — se pregunto él...

-William!, la encontraste... — escucho a su mamá decir llegando a su lado con su padre, y con aquella pareja con la que ellos estuvieron conversando...

-Que te dije Priscilla, sin él saberlo, la encontró por sí mismo...

-Quizás tengas razón amor, quizás ellos dos se pertenecen, quizás ellos nacieron él uno para él otro... — aseguró su madre con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, viéndolo con ternura...Albert no comprendía que quería decir su mamá con eso, pero solo con él pasar de los años William Albert Andrew descubrió a lo que su madre se refirió en aquél momento...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Los años pasaban desde aquél día en que la conociera, y cuando él tuvo la edad apropiada fue enviado a Inglaterra, mientras sus estudios avanzaban en aquél país, sus padres sufrieron un accidente, dejando a su tía Élroy a cargo de todo, su hermana pudo ir al funeral, pero a él ni siquiera se le permitió dejar aquél colegio, órdenes expresas dadas por su tía. Según ella, él no podía abandonar sus estudios, aislado de todos sus seres queridos, Albert creció frio y distante, su único contacto con su familia era su querida hermana, con ella él era dulce y tierno en cada una de sus cartas, al regresar a su país después de varios años, él termino su preparación para luego asumir su posición como Patriarca de su familia, su hermana ya se había casado, y de ese matrimonio un pequeño varón nació. Cuando finalmente regreso a la Mansión, su tía se sentó con él para detallar su compromiso con la familia de ella, compromiso que lo tenía irritado...

-!Pero como piensas que me voy a casar con alguien a quien solo vi una sola vez!, y cuando apenas era un bebe...— espetó Albert enojado en aquél estudio...

-William esa unión ya está sellada, tus padres lo hicieron hace mucho tiempo, y tu ya has retrasado ese compromiso por mucho tiempo, hijo ya tienes 28 años, ¿que estas esperando para casarte?... — replico su tía suplicante ante su testarudo sobrino, quien estaba muy enojado, pero no estaba en las manos de ella cambiar aquél compromiso ya sellado...

-Lo siento tía, no puedo, ni quiero casarme con ella... !por dios santo!... ella ni siquiera me ha visto, nosotros no nos conocemos como para casarnos... !yo no la amo!... —volvió a espetar él con un sabor amargo en su boca, !ni siquiera sabía si le gustaría su prometida!, y si era una de esas damas con la nariz en alto, !como odiaba la situación!...

-Yo también lo siento William...— dijo la tía levantándose y entregándole un cofre que perteneció a sus padres...-Revisa lo que tus padres te dejaron antes de darme una respuesta, de cualquier manera he invitado a su familia para que vengan a pasar unos días en Lakewood, con nosotros, así tendrás la oportunidad de conocerla... —termino diciendo ella saliendo de aquél estudio, sintiéndose mal por no poder ayudar a su sobrino...

Albert tomo aquél cofre sentándose en su escritorio, experimentando varios sentimientos, su tía algunas veces podía ser cruel con él, no dejo que estuviera en él funeral de sus padres, y ahora deseaba que se casara con aquella niña que apenas recordaba, pero él ya no era un niño al que ellas podían controlar, !no más!... — se dijo él abriendo el cofre de sus padres, sin embargo a medida que leía cada una de las cartas y documentos que ellos le dejaron, Albert sentía una opresión en su pecho, su tristeza, su frustración, incrementaron...no era posible que sus padres le hicieran esto, !no era posible todo aquello!...

Saliendo de su estudio, enojado, frustrado, él tomo las llaves de su auto y se marcho...necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar. Manejando sin rumbo, sintiéndose dolido, se pregunto... ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?...

**=o= Fin Flash =o=**

Albert regreso de sus pensamientos al escuchar el chofer anunciar que pronto llegarían, dando las gracias vio como ella lo miraba, él le sostuvo la mirada sin poder saber que era exactamente lo que ella sentía, especialmente en esos momentos, pero ella una vez más desvió su rostro, sin decir palabra, ignorándolo nuevamente, él respiro hondo pensando en la situación en que los dos se encontraban, estaba agradecido con ella por estar de acuerdo con que no hubiera una larga luna de miel, él tenía demasiados negocios que atender, y no podían ser ignorados por los momentos, aunque no creía que ellos tendrían una típica luna de miel...

Él auto se detuvo y Albert salió primero, luego le ofreció su brazo a su joven esposa para escoltarla, la entrada de la mansión ya se encontraba llena por muchos de los invitados, él entrelazo su brazo con el de ella y poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar saludando a todos a su paso. Pronto llegaron al salón principal donde ellos bailarían su primer vals como esposos...La orchestra comenzó a tocar, y él un poco incomodo en cómo actuar alrededor de ella la tomo por la cintura comenzando a guiarla...

Albert pudo notar en su camino al salón como ella sonreía al saludar a todos los invitados, que extraño era para él ver como ella sonreía con todos excepto con él, ¿tanto lo odiaba?... se pregunto. Quizás fue su culpa por rechazar la idea de su matrimonio desde el comienzo, no la culpaba si lo odiaba, después de todo cuando ella vino a conocerlo él ni siquiera se molesto en estar presente, para él no tenía caso hacerlo siendo que su matrimonio no era porque ellos estuvieran enamorados, sino arreglado, tenía la esperanza de no casarse, tenía la esperanza de resolver el problema que los llevo a este día, el día en que los dos se unieron ante los ojos de dios, pero como saber lo que ella pensaba cuando apenas y le dirigía la palabra...

-¿Te encuentras bien?... —pregunto él tratando de romper aquél incomodo silencio entre ellos dos...

-Si... — contesto ella apenas audible a sus oídos...

Albert no sabía que mas decirle, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan testarudo, si tan solo se hubiese dado tiempo de conocerla esos días en Lakewood, quizás al menos sabría cómo dirigirse a ella, si tan solo supiera un poco mas de ella, ahora estaba atado sin saber quién era ella en realidad, una extraña en su cama solo seria, no lo soportaba, ¿cómo debía de comportarse de ahora en adelante con la que era su esposa?... ¿cómo se puede estar al lado de una persona por la cual no se siente nada?, cada minuto que pasaba quería escaparse, quería desaparecerse, aquella fiesta para él era una burla para los dos...

Tan pronto la música termino, él la llevo hacia la mesa que estaba asignado a ellos dos, disculpándose de ella se alejo, necesitaba un trago, algo fuerte que controlara su continua ansiedad, ¿hasta cuándo tendría que pretender estar feliz?, no quería estar ahí, quería que la fiesta terminara...

Albert entro en su estudio sirviéndose una copa de coñac, él único lugar no ocupado ante la absurda fiesta que su tía preparo...

-Me puedes servir uno a mí también William?...

-!George!..

-Imagine que te encontrarías aquí...— dijo George curvando sus labios, sabía que él joven no estaba feliz, sabía que todo había sido forzado, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, lo mejor era que se dieran una oportunidad...

Albert se rió entre dientes, George lo conocía muy bien, lleno otra copa de coñac y se la entrego...

-William, no tiene porque ser de esta manera, porque no te das la oportunidad de conocerla mejor, quizás con el tiempo ustedes puedan ser una pareja real...— aconsejo tratando de no cruzar la línea, porque a pesar de la confianza, él era solo su mano derecha...

-¿Como George?... ¿Dime cómo?...Ella apenas y me dirige la palabra... — respondió Albert frustrado ante todo y tomando su coñac de un solo trago...

-Te entiendo, pero trata de entenderla, la sorpresa fue grande también para ella, aunque los dos tienen muchas cosas en común William...

Albert no sabía si reír, llorar o simplemente ignorar las palabras de George, hasta su mano derecha sabia mas de ella !qué ironía!...

-Quizás, pero por los momentos solo quiero concentrarme en los negocios, dime que hay algún viaje pendiente... — pregunto casi suplicante...

-Lo siento William, trate de mantener tu agenda libre lo mas que pude porque pensé que los dos se irían de luna de miel por más tiempo...

-No... —Respondió él secamente... Aun no sabía qué hacer en esa semana que estaría con ella...

-Pero tienes todas las citas pendientes con diferentes socios que desean concretar las nuevas inversiones... — agrego George tratando de aliviar la amargura de William...

-Gracias George...Lo que sea que me mantenga lejos de aquí... — termino diciendo Albert caminando hacia él gran ventanal de su estudio, tenía que regresar a su fiesta de boda antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir una semana solo con ella?, ¿que se suponían iban a hacer ellos dos durante esa endemoniada semana?... — dejo la copa en la mesa y en su camino toco él hombro de George en señal de gratitud...

George veía como él se alejaba, le daba lástima verlo así, si tan solo se diera la oportunidad de conocer a la señora, ella era una persona dulce y maravillosa, una muy querida por todos, la señora le gustaba tanto ayudar a los niños, ella amaba la naturaleza tanto como él mismo William, ojala y abra su corazón a ella, ojala que ella también llegue a quererlo, porque él también se lo merece, solo esperaba que ese nuevo matrimonio no terminara en un gran desastre...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Al salir del estudio, Albert se encontró con sus tres jóvenes sobrinos...

-Tío, ¿a dónde irán en su luna de miel?... — pregunto Stear curioso, mientras Anthony y Archie se reían...

Albert miro a sus tres curiosos sobrinos, se sentía triste porque ellos pronto se irían a Inglaterra, estudiarían en él mismo colegio donde él estuvo, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempos con ellos, pero entre la responsabilidades de la compañía y sus propios problemas personales, no lo había hecho...

-Eso no es un tema que a ustedes les tenga que preocupar... —respondió él viendo como ellos fruncían el ceño, decepcionados por su respuesta...

-Entonces te veremos al regreso?, así podrás conocer la novia de Archie...— anuncio Anthony guiñándole un ojo a su tío...

-!Ella no es mi novia!... —protesto Archie enojado de que todos pensara que su amiga Annie era su novia...

Albert por primera vez ese día sonrió, el ver como sus tres sobrinos discutían lo hacían olvidar de su propia pena, aunque su alegría no duro mucho. Nuevamente sus ojos encontraron la dirección de su nueva esposa, la realidad lo trajo de vuelta, nuevamente vio como ella los observaba, sus ojos expresaban tanto, pero él aun no sabía leerlos...Salió de su estupor al escuchar a su hermana llamarlo...

-William es tiempo del brindis, vamos... —Rosemary sonreía tomando de su mano y llevándolo donde todos comenzaban a rodear aquella mesa...Albert no entendía porque ella estaba tan feliz, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de su miseria?, ¿acaso su propia hermana no notaba su tristeza?...

Desde que regreso de Inglaterra ellos muy poco hablaban, Rosemary se mudo de la mansión desde que se caso, y solo cuando Anthony nació fue que ella venia más a menudo a visitarlo, no se podía quejar, si no fuera por ella quizás la situación fuera más tensa, ella lo ayudo con la que ahora era su esposa, si no fuera por su hermana no sabía cómo hubieran arreglado todos los detalles de su matrimonio. Prácticamente Rosemary intervino en todo momento, estaba tan enojado por la obligación impuesta que él se rehusó a conocerla, ni siquiera quiso hablar con ella, y por lo que pudo escuchar el sentimiento era mutuo...

Albert tomo lugar al lado de ella, dando comienzo al brindis, todos los felicitaban con sus palabras pero él no los escuchaba, su mente estaba ausente, sonriendo de vez en cuando paso el resto de aquella celebración hasta que por fin todo se acabo...

-William las maletas ya están en el auto...

-Gracias... — contesto Albert respirando hondo una vez antes de levantarse, camino hasta llegar al lado de ella, se había cambiado aquél vestido de novia, en el cual él no pudo negar ella se veía hermosa, estirando su mano hacia donde ella estaba, la escolto hasta llegar a la entrada, ahí su auto los esperaba, entre besos y despedidas los dos partieron...

-Tía, ellos se ven tan miserables... — comento Rosemary a su tía Élroy...

-Lo sé hija, lo sé, pero ahora depende solo de ellos de encontrarse el uno con el otro...

-No entiendo porque papá lo hizo, me da terror pensar que William será infeliz y la hará infeliz a ella a causa de todo esto...

-Yo también, pero hay que tener fe hija, tu padre decía que solo una mujer de ojos verdes podía conquistar y hacer feliz a un Andrew, además nosotras conocemos bien a esos dos, y si William se abre a ella, entonces ellos tendrán una posibilidad...

-Si tienes razón, pero no entiendo porque ella estuvo tan callada, especialmente porque nosotros sabemos lo espontanea que es...

-El silencio de ella era debido a William, ¿cómo te sentirías tu si te casaras con un hombre poderoso que ni siquiera te quiso conocer?...Yo creo que eso cambiara cuando regresen de su luna de miel...

-Eso espero tía, eso espero, por el bien de los dos... — dijo esperanzada Rosemary viendo como ellos se alejaban...

**=o=o=o=o=**

El camino fue en un silencio extremadamente incomodo, Albert estaba cerrado en sus pensamientos buscando la manera como resolver su vida marital, ya que él nunca obligaría a ninguna dama a compartir su cama, ni siquiera lo haría con la que por derecho podía tocar, además ellos ya habían tenido demasiado...A medida que se alejaban de chicago, vio como ella se quedaba dormida...En el camino la veía de cuando en cuando, ella parecía un ángel durmiendo, eso hizo que él poco a poco se fuera relajando, pronto llegarían a su destino...

-¿Estás segura que esas fueron las instrucciones?...

-!Por supuesto que sí!, él señor claramente indico que prepararan dos habitaciones, apúrate que pronto llegaran...— ordeno Dorothy a la mucama mientras ella terminaba de arreglar el resto de los detalles, la pareja de recién casados pronto llegaría y ellos tenían que apurarse...Ella no entendía porque dos habitaciones pero esa eran sus órdenes...

Habían llegado finalmente a su destino, Albert trato de despertarla pero fue en vano, él delicadamente la tomo entre sus brazos, subiéndola a su habitación, colocándola en la cama, y mientras lo hizo, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos, por un momento los dos se quedaron observándose en silencio...

-Que descanses Candy...— dijo él alejándose, pero antes de salir de la habitación pudo escuchar como ella dijo...-Gracias...

Albert cerró la puerta caminando hacia su habitación, sin poder evitarlo el paso una mano por sus cortos cabellos, pensando que esa sería la semana más larga de su vida...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que leen en silencio...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novélista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original dél anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

Unidos por un hilo que es invisible, atados a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, y de las circunstancias. Aquí ahora nos encontramos, en el comienzo de una relación que es frágil, y que se tensa como los hilos que nos une sin darnos cuenta...

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 2**

Por más que intento no pudo conciliar el sueño, analizando una y otra vez todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, buscando una solución, buscando la mejor manera de dirigirse a ella, ellos tenían que tener esa conversación la cual se negó muchas veces a tener, pero ahora que estaban unidos por la ley, ahora que estaban casados, no podía seguir ignorándola, no podía seguir evitando a la que ahora era su esposa, tenía que dejar las cosas claras desde el comienzo, no quería confusiones con respecto a la relación que llevarían ellos, había sido un error en su parte no hacerlo, había sido un error pagar su rabia con ella, él no era esa clase de hombre, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

Ella representaba la obligación que debía asumir, ella representaba sus cadenas y el motivo de no poder conseguir algún día el verdadero amor. Así que ahora que no había marcha atrás las cosas debían ser aclaradas, además que habían ciertos aspectos de ese acuerdo que ellos se suponían debían de cumplir, y era ese detalle el que más le molestaba, respiro hondo pensando que ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Por los momentos debían de discutir otros detalles más importantes.

Albert se levanto de su cama caminando hacia su ventana, no sabía que el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido, a lo lejos noto aquellos anaranjados colores que daban paso a la entrada de un sol radiante, toda la noche estuvo pensando en aquel par de esmeraldas, sus ojos verdes se habían colado en sus pensamientos sin ser invitados, nunca los había visto de cerca, habían algo en ellos que aun no sabía cómo describir...él sacudió su cabeza moviéndose nuevamente dentro de su habitación, cambiándose su pijama decidió bajar, necesitaba distraerse para no sucumbir nuevamente en un mar de tristeza.

-¡Sir William!... —llamó uno de los cuidadores sorprendido al ver al señor cortando trozos de madera...

-Buenos días Fernando... — saludo Albert deteniéndose por un momento...

-Buenos días Sir William... — dijo el hombre al realizar que no saludo adecuadamente al señor, pero es que lo que el señor estaba haciendo era trabajo de peones...-Discúlpeme Sir William, pero no cree que debería dejar a uno de los chicos hacer ese trabajo?.. — pregunto Fernando preocupado...

-¡Tonterías!...Además necesito la distracción...— contesto Albert tomando otro trozo de madera y colocándolo en su lugar...

-Como desee señor, desea que Dorothy le traiga aunque sea un café?...

-Si por favor, y agua también...— respondió Albert continuando con su labor...

Fernando se retiro preocupado por su señor, ellos no entendían nada, el señor apenas se había casado y al contrario de lo que un recién casado hubiera estado haciendo en esos momentos, el señor estaba cortando leña, sudando como si fuera uno de los empleados, todos en la villa estaban confundidos, pero no era lugar de ellos de dar su opinión...

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Dorothy ya levantada preparando todo para ese día...

-Dorothy, por favor llévale café y agua al señor William...

-¿Donde está él Fernando?...

-Frente a los establos, cortando leña...

-Todo es tan raro...

-Bueno no está de parte de nosotros opinar. Anda y apúrate mujer, de seguro la señora se levantara en cualquier momento...— dijo él pensando lo mismo...ellos simplemente no entendían...

**=o=o=o=o=  
**  
La luz del día se colaba por su ventana, aquellos pequeños rayos que se filtraban tocaban su delicado rostro, logrando que ella finalmente se despertara, sus ojos vacios y llenos de tristeza finalmente se abrieron con gran esfuerzo, poco a poco Candy fue observando donde se encontraba.

Ella dejo salir un largo respiro al darse cuenta de las ropas que aun portaba, se quedo dormida sin cambiarse, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar todo lo que paso durante ese tiempo había sido solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla que desaparecería al siguiente día...Pero no, el estar ahí vestida de esa manera, con aquel vestido de seda que se puso antes dejar la fiesta, se lo decían, todo había sido real, no era un mal sueño, no era algo que desaparecería al siguiente día, su boda fue tan real y palpable como aquellos ojos azul cielo que vio antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

¡William!...aquel nombre vino a su mente sin desearlo...No!, repitió ella mentalmente mientras agitaba su cabeza... ¡Albert!, era el nombre que Rosemary le menciono una y otra vez a él le gustaba ser llamado, suspiro sintiéndose vacía, sentándose en la cama cerro sus ojos rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, protegiéndose, ¿de qué?... no lo sabía, en realidad aun no creía que estuviera casada, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a él...

De lo único que estaba segura era de lo malo que él había sido con ella, ¿cómo podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra cuando lo único que él hizo fue ignorarla?, ¿cómo podía vivir con él bajo el mismo techo cuando prácticamente se negó a conocerla?... ¿cómo?...quería una explicación a toda la desdicha que sentía en esos momentos, quería que alguien le asegurara que de ahora en adelante todo estaría bien, que no tenia porque sentir miedo...

Durante todos esos meses preparando cada detalle para su boda con su familia, el único sentimiento que había experimentado era dolor, no solo porque sabía que su futuro esposo ni siquiera la deseaba desposar, pero también porque para él era como si ella no existiera, su rechazo le había dolido tanto...sin querer sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, pero estas ya no eran lagrimas de tristeza, estas eran lagrimas de impotencia...¡quien se creía que era!...

No era culpa de ella que ellos estuvieran comprometidos desde que eran pequeños, ¡que pensaba él!...que ella estaba feliz de ser su ¡esposa!...¡acaso no se le ocurrió pensar que ella también había protestado para no casarse con un hombre que no la amaba y que la despreciaba abiertamente en frente de todos!...un hombre que solo la ¡ignoraba!...grrrr...gruño molesta limpiando con sus manos sus lagrimas...

Ella había sido una ilusa, ¡ ¿cómo se le ocurrió que podía hablar con él?!, ¡ ¿cómo podía estar dispuesta a arreglar de cualquier manera la situación de ellos?!, ¡ ¿cómo pudo pensar que quizás podían tener una oportunidad aceptando ella su destino impuesto?!.. ¿Cómo?...Claro que ella sabia porque lo hizo, por complacer de alguna manera a sus padres, por escuchar todas las ilusiones mediocres que le inculcaron a medida que fue creciendo, un dolor en su pecho la invadió de nuevo al recordar que él nunca se presento, todas las veces que vino a verlo él solo la ignoro, completamente hiriéndola como nunca nadie lo había hecho...

Al cumplir sus dieciocho años le fue anunciado que estaba comprometida con el Patriarca de los Andrew's, no pudo creer que sus padres hicieran tal convenio, solo en ese entonces fue que pudo entender muchas cosas, solo en ese entonces pudo entender porque siendo mujer sus clases incluían no solo aquellas para ser una dama refinada, pero también todas aquellas relacionadas con lo que acontecía en el mundo de las finanzas, se suponía que ella tenía que apoyar y ayudar a su esposo, ella era la elegida para ser la próxima Matriarca de aquella familia tan adinerada...

Desde que tenía memoria su madre empezó a moldearla para aquel joven, el que ella desposaría cuando tuviera la edad apropiada, ignorante de todo hasta aquel día, nunca imagino que todo lo que su madre trato de inculcarle era para que fuera esposa de aquel personaje quien ahora la rechazaba, como que si ella deseaba estar atada a él, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban ella deseaba ser libre, ella deseaba poder encontrar el verdadero amor, ella deseaba amar y ser amada, pero todo eso fue solo una ilusión de su parte, aquello ahora sonaba como una mala jugada del destino, un sueño tan distante e imposible de realizar ahora que se había casado con él...

Ahora ahí estaba en aquella habitación sola, en una cama fría y desolada. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo vio después de aceptar su destino, que ironía de la vida que lo pudo ver por los retratos que su tía Elroy, quien los trajo personalmente, sino nunca hubiese sabido como lucia su futuro esposo, aun recordaba el día en que ellas vinieron a visitarla...

**=o= Flash =o=**

-Candy hija ven, Madame Elroy y Rosemary ya llegaron... — Candy salió de su habitación después de varios días de llorar sin parar, no tenía otra opción, había sido una decisión final y quizás su madre tenía razón, había tomado la decisión de verle el lado positivo a su boda y conocer a fondo a aquel hombre quien sería su futuro esposo, después de todo según su madre él la vino a conocer cuando apenas ella era un bebe, así que eso debía significar algo...pensó ella...

-Madame Elroy, Rose... — saludo Candy haciendo una reverencia, las conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, y Rosemary era como una hermana mayor para ella...

-Candy, que emoción en solo dos años seremos hermanas...— dijo Rosemary acercándose a ella...-Ves tía que linda es ella, Albert no podrá resistirse...— dijo una vez más logrando que Candy se sonrojara...

-Así es Rosemary... William no podrá resistir a su hermosa prometida... — confirmo la tía sonriéndole...

-Rose, ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada?...— pregunto Candy a la que consideraba casi su hermana...

-Lo siento Candy, pero no me fue permitido hacerlo... — Candy asentó entendiéndola, pero tenía muchas preguntas que hacer acerca de su prometido...

-Disculpe Madame Elroy, pero aun no he conocido a William, ¿sabe cuando podre conocerlo?... ahora que me han informado todo no piensa que él y yo deberíamos de discutir de todo lo acontecido?...— pregunto ella dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, nadie le había dicho nada acerca de él, apenas unos días se entero que estaba comprometida...

Elroy Andrew la miro por un minuto con tristeza antes de hablar...-William está de viaje por toda Europa en estos momentos, asuntos de negocios hija, lamento decirte que no podrás conocerlo en persona por largo tiempo, sin embargo apenas regrese me asegurare que ustedes se conozcan apropiadamente...

Candy no pudo disimular la desilusión en sus ojos, quizás si hablaba con él, quizás si se lo pedía, quizás él la dejaría libre...Rosemary al ver su desilusión dijo:-...-Pero lo puedes conocer por retrato Candy, mira hace poco pude lograr que lo retrataran, y hoy lo hemos traído con nosotras para que lo vieras... — Candy no pudo disimular su curiosidad, oh dios ayúdame, que no sea un viejo canoso, pidió ella mentalmente mientras Rosemary comenzaba a remover delicadamente el papel que envolvía aquella pintura...

La lentitud de Rosemary le parecía una tortura eterna, su ansiedad era grande en esos momentos, cuando al fin lo tuvo en frente no pudo disimular dejar salir un respiro en señal de alivio...Ella tomo el cuadro entre sus manos, observándolo cuidadosamente, con sus dedos comenzó a recorrer cada pequeño detalle de él, sus cabellos eran rubios como los de ella pero de un tono un poco más oscuro, aquel porte demostraba autoridad aunque en sus ojos podía ver que no era arrogante, sus ojos eran azul como el cielo, claros como un día soleado, que guapo y joven era el...pensó ella sin darse cuenta que era observada por el resto de las damas, el cuidadoso escrutinio de ella hizo que todas sonrieran con la esperanza de que ellos se pudieran enamorar...

**=o= Fin Flash =o=**

Si su esposo era un hombre joven y guapo, eso no podía negarlo, con unos ojos que parecían llamarla a pesar de estar llenos de un sentimiento que parecía resentimiento...pensó ella tranquilizándose ante la memoria, al levantarse de la cama suspiro para luego comenzar a enojarse nuevamente, ser guapo no era suficiente para perdonar todos sus desplantes!, ¡acaso no se daba cuenta que ella también había sido afectada con todo aquello!, pero ella no le hablaría al menos que fuera necesario, lo ignoraría como él lo hizo con ella, ¡una lección era lo que el necesitaba!, y si nunca la llegaba amar, pues a ella realmente no le importaba, porque ella tampoco lo haría, de todas maneras ya era su prisionera en un matrimonio no deseado, ¡así que si él podía ser cruel, pues ella también! ...Levanto su nariz de la indignación que sentía...El toque a la puerta la saco de su desorden emocional...

-Adelante...— dijo deseando en el fondo que no fuera él...

-Buenos días señora Andrew, he venido a prepárale su baño...— dijo Dorothy entrando a la habitación por ordenes del señor, él le pidió que personalmente atendiera a su joven esposa...

-Gracias...?...

-Dorothy, señora Andrew...mi nombre es Dorothy...— contesto ella sonriéndole...

-Candy, por favor llámame Candy...— dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa...Dorothy solo asentó caminando hacia el baño, donde comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente mientras Candy camino hacia la ventana de aquella habitación que era inmensa a pesar de todo...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver aquel hermoso jardín, estuvo tan cansada la noche anterior que se quedo dormida sin saber hacia dónde la había llevado, aunque supo que fue él que la llevo hacia esa habitación donde se levanto, el lugar era parecido a la mansión en Lakewood, solo un poco más pequeño, sus labios se curvaron pensando que al menos podía salir a explorar aquel lugar, como amaba la naturaleza, desde que era pequeña su mama siempre se ponía histérica cuando regresaba de su exploraciones, con sus ojos fue explorando el área, había un pequeño establo y no pudo continuar, su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la figura que estaba cortando leña ...

Ahí estaba él ¡por dios santo!.. ¡estaba sin camisa!, se veía tan masculino, y ella no podía creer que se encontraba sin voluntad de voltear hacia otro lado, sus ojos se clavaron en el contraste de su figura, los rayos del sol hacían que sus rubios cabellos brillaran aun mas, especialmente aquellos donde las gotas de sudor rodaban lentamente, desde ahí podía apreciar su perfil, perfil que detallo el día de su boda cuando pensó que él no la veía, el era alto, con un rostro de ángel que hacían sus facciones perfectas, y ahora ella ahí estaba apreciando otras partes sorprendente de su cuerpo, no era musculoso en extremo, pero se notaba que no le hacía falta hacer ejercicio, sus cabellos rubios le caían hacia el rostro de forma descuidada, haciéndolo ver más atractivo de lo que ya era...

Candy salto del susto al ver como él levanto su rostro viendo directo hacia su ventana, justo donde ella estaba, ella al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo frunció el ceño, reprochándose asimisma y dando un paso hacia atrás escondiéndose entre las cortinas de aquella ventana...

Respiro hondo, que tonta se había comportado... ¿la habría visto?...se pregunto sintiéndose tonta nuevamente... ¿Pero qué le pasaba?...ahí estaba aquel hombre quien la odiaba, quien la había ignorado como si todo fuera culpa de ella, y que hacia ¿ahora?, deleitándose con sus ojos para luego esconderse como una cobarde, ¡¿por qué se tuvo que casar con ella?!...se pregunto agitando nuevamente su cabeza...

¡Ah! si ahora se acordó, no fue su elección hacerlo, ¡pues tampoco el de ella!...Candy cerró sus ojos recordando las palabras de su madre...

-No te preocupes pequeña, algún día estarás al lado de un gran hombre quien te protegerá y amara más que nada en este mundo, de eso puedes estar segura. Pero eso fueron solo palabras. Ahí estaba ella casada con alguien con quien apenas había cruzado palabra.

No iba a llorar mas, no lo iba a hacer, ella seria fuerte, ella también podía ignorarlo, ella también podía ser tan seria como él...No dejaría que su situación la deprimiera por más tiempo, antes que nada ella era educada y no dejaría que William Albert Andrew la cambiara, ella no era débil, ella era fuerte se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente...

-Señora, su baño está listo...— dijo Dorothy llamando nuevamente su atención...

Candy camino hacia el baño mientras que Dorothy amablemente la ayudaba a desabotonar su vestido, al caer el vestido y el resto de sus prendas ella entro en la tina, cerro sus ojos sintiendo que al menos debía agradecerle haberle dado su espacio, no pudo evitar sentirse angustiada y nerviosa cuando llegaron la noche anterior, ella sabía que como su esposa tenía muchas obligaciones, una de ellas era su deber marital, y esa obligación en particular la tenia temblando de pies a cabeza. No estaba preparada a dar ese paso tan grande, pero no podía negarse cuando llegara ese momento, después de todo parte del acuerdo era que ellos en el futuro tuvieran hijos, pero por los momentos él fue considerado y ese detalle al menos se lo agradecía...

Tan pronto salió del baño vio como Dorothy tenía un vestido listo tendido en la cama. Una cama que ahora que lo notaba era amplia con cuatro postes muy elegante...

-Dorothy yo puedo vestirme, no tienes porque esperar por mí, puedes retirarte...

-No puedo señora, el señor me pidió que la atendiera en todo lo que necesitara...— respondió ella confundida...

-Dorothy yo sola me puedo vestir, bajare en unos minutos, no te preocupes por mí... — la verdad era que Candy deseaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar un poco más en que hacer de ahora en adelante con el que era su nuevo esposo...

-Por favor señora, déjeme ayudarla, no quiero que el señor se enoje conmigo... — pidió ella sin perder tiempo y tomando primero el corpiño, Candy dejo salir un respiro y dejo que ella la ayudara a vestirse, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo sola, aunque su madre se opusiera... Al terminar de vestirse se sentó mirando su reflejo en frente aquel inmenso espejo, mientras Dorothy comenzaba a peinar sus largos cabellos... ¿Qué harían durante esa semana?...se preguntaba...

Dorothy dejo sus cabellos sueltos, ellos caían como cascadas a lo largo de su espalda sostenidos solo con una cinta, para ella la señora tenía una hermosa melena que merecía ser lucida...sonriendo satisfecha dijo:-...-Lista...

-Gracias Dorothy...— respondió Candy devolviéndole la sonrisa...

-El desayuno será servido pronto, déjeme enseñarle donde esta todo... — ofreció Dorothy a ella...

-Dorothy vi un pequeño establo desde mi ventana, ¿crees que pueda ver los caballos?...

-Por supuesto señora, pero no hay muchos de ellos...

-No importa... — Dorothy asintió bajando las escaleras con ella, le enseño brevemente la cocina, el comedor, el estudio del señor y de ahí salieron hacia donde el pequeño jardín se encontraba hasta llegar a donde ella había visto a Albert, la mansión no era grande, pero la propiedad si, había un lago no muy lejano con una catarata, los arboles eran altos dando cierta protección a la mansión, Dorothy en el camino le explico que ellos muy pocos venían ahí, excepto cuando el señor lo requería, normalmente ese era su escondite cuando quería pasar temporadas rodeado de la naturaleza...

Así que la propiedad era su escondite, pensó Candy procesando toda la información que Dorothy le decía, entonces lo que le dijo Rosemary era cierto, a él también le gustaba la naturaleza...Dorothy se marcho al llegar al establo, recordándole que servirían el desayuno pronto, Candy solo asentó mientras su atención fue captada por un corcel blanco...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Albert había subido a darse un baño después de haber descargado toda su frustración cortando trozos de madera, cortó tantos trozos que de seguro durarían toda una temporada de invierno, pero le sirvió para saber cuál sería su siguiente paso, pudo notar como ella lo observaba desde la ventana, al sentir su mirada no pudo evitar que su atención se dirigiera a aquella ventana...Pero ella se escondió rápidamente, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al recordar su breve reacción al ser descubierta, de alguna manera le pareció fascinante su comportamiento, escondiéndose detrás de las cortinas como un cervatillo asustado...

El agua caliente sirvió para que sus músculos se relajaran aun más después de aquella tarea que se impuso, colocándose su ropa de montar, decidió bajar, quería ir a recorrer la propiedad, tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, también quería ver si Pouppe se encontraba bien, al bajar vio a Dorothy entrar...

-Señor William, el desayuno será servido en unos minutos...

-Gracias Dorothy... ¿La señora ya se levanto?...— pregunto aun sabiendo que ella lo había hecho...

-Sí señor, ella está en el establo...

-¿En el establo?...— pregunto sorprendido...

-Sí, yo creo que a la señora le gustan los animales también señor...— contesto ella disimulando una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amo...

-Gracias Dorothy... — fue lo único que dijo Albert haciendo camino hacia el establo...

Candy estaba distraída acariciando aquel animal, quizás podría montarlo, pero tenía que cambiarse a algo más apropiado...Albert al llegar comenzó a observarla, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa encantadora, al parecer se encontraba más relajada en frente de su caballo que en su presencia, que ironía...pensó él...sus ojos veían con asombro como ella acariciaba y susurraba a su corcel de manera dulce y calmante...Quizás si la invitaba a cabalgar con él, ella finalmente le dirigiría la palabra y podrían tener esa conversación para aclarar su situación...

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta en el?...— pregunto Albert logrando que Candy saltara del susto al escuchar su voz...-Lo siento no quería asustarte... — se disculpo de inmediato al ver su reacción...

-Estoy bien...— contesto ella sin verlo y comenzando a hacer camino hacia la salida del establo...

-Espera Candy... — la llamo antes de que se fuera...Ella se detuvo en seco sin voltearse a verlo y esperando a que él dirigiera lo que tenía que decirle, Albert respiro hondo antes de decir otra palabra, no era fácil para él, pero si tenían que vivir juntos, al menos tenían que hacerlo en armonía...

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme contigo, se que esta situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero tenemos que hablar...

Candy sabía que lo tenían que hacer, pero después de todas las humillaciones que tuvo que sufrir con sus desplantes en frente de su familia, no estaba lista, él tuvo muchas oportunidades de conocerla, de hablar con ella y él se negó...

-Eso debiste de pensarlo meses atrás Albert...cuando tuviste la oportunidad...— musitó ella dejándolo solo en el establo marchándose de regreso a su habitación...

Albert se quedo viendo como ella se alejaba, lo llamo por primera vez por su nombre, no dijo William como todos lo hacían, sino que lo llamo Albert, como a él le gustaba, ella tenía razón, él tuvo muchas oportunidades y la desprecio, ella lo odiaba no le cabía duda, pero aun así, tenían que hablar...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios y a todas aquellas que leen en silencio...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original dél anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

_No importa cuánto trates de evitarme...No importa cuánto trates de ignorarme...Aunque parezca imposible el destino siempre me cruzara en tu camino..._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 3**

Su apetito había desaparecido, ¡¿qué podía hacer él ahora?!... ¡sí! lo tenía bien merecido por su mal comportamiento, él lo sabía, su hermana se lo había advertido, ella le había reprochado todos los desplantes hechos a su joven esposa, pero solo en esos momentos se arrepintió de no haber seguido los sabios consejos de Rosemary, cuantas veces le dijo que si no trataba de llevar la situación de manera amigable esto sucedería, sin embargo él no pudo evitar que su rabia lo cegara, no quiso ni siquiera asociarse con la que sería su futura esposa, había sido algo infantil de su parte...Ahora tendrían que convivir bajo el mismo techo y el camino a un entendimiento al parecer no sería fácil para ellos dos, todo porque se sintió acorralado y presionado cometiendo un gran error con ella desde el comienzo...

Quizás por los momentos, era mejor dejarla sola, quizás si le daba tiempo ella le daría una oportunidad de hablar, después de todo sus vidas estaban unidas, atadas, y quisieran o no tenían que compartir el día a día, lamentablemente la relación de ellos no sería normal, habían muchos detalles que debían ser aclarados por los dos, y él deseaba hacerlo antes de regresar a chicago.

Estaba seguro que su tía en esos momentos ya estaba arreglando lo que serian sus nuevos aposentos, aposentos que tendrían que compartir como esposos, era lo último que deseaba hacer, la situación de ellos se convertiría aun más tensa, aunque tenía las esperanzas de que su tía lo haya escuchado, esperaba que esta vez cumpliera con su pedido y separa sus habitaciones conectadas solo por una puerta, así la servidumbre no se daría cuenta, porque era lo único que a su tía le preocupaba, a él realmente no le importaba, pero por eso tenía que hablar con ella en caso de que su tía no lo hiciera...

Albert volteo dirigiendo su atención hacia donde su caballo se encontraba...

-Tu si deseas dar un paseo conmigo ¿verdad?... — pregunto él sonriendo. El animal levanto su cabeza y bufó como entendiendo sus palabras. Albert busco su silla de montar colocándosela con cuidado, él sonreía al pensar que al menos su corcel escuchaba todo lo que le decía, realmente para él era más fácil comunicarse con su corcel que con su nueva esposa...

Al terminar camino con riendas en manos saliendo del establo...

-Señor William, no va a desayunar primero?... — pregunto Dorothy al verlo con las riendas en manos, ...

-No Dorothy, pero vendré a almorzar, por favor atiende a la señora en mi ausencia, voy a recorrer la propiedad...

-Si señor... — respondió ella quien había visto a la señora pasar por su lado sin pronunciar palabra, realmente ellos no se la llevaban bien...

Albert monto su caballo marchándose pensando en buscar a Pouppe, y sin saber que era observado desde aquella ventana donde su esposa se encontraba...

Mientras él se alejaba, Candy no pudo evitar seguirlo con sus ojos hasta que su figura desapareció entre aquellos espesos arboles, como deseaba que él fuera tal y como la descripción que recibió de Rosemary, ella no se canso de repetirle todo ese tiempo que su hermano era una persona cariñosa, bondadosa, con un amplio corazón, que estaba segura no habría ningún problema entre ellos dos. Pero después de todo lo vivido ella no creía que eso pudiera ser cierto, otro hombre en su lugar la hubiese buscado, le hubiese dado una disculpa más apropiada por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no él...

Respiro hondo arrepintiéndose un poco de no haber ido en ese paseo, ella realmente quería conocer el lugar, pero tenía que ser firme en su decisión, no podía mostrar debilidad, él tenía que darle una apropiada disculpa si deseaba que ellos se sentaran a hablar como dos personas civilizadas, no daría su brazo a torcer, quizás ella podría ir a explorar por su cuenta, eso sí, sin alejarse mucho para no perderse...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Dorothy entro en la mansión, ahora nadie se sentaría en la mesa, musitó ella al llegar al comedor, empezando a recoger todo...

-Dorothy que ha pasado?... — pregunto Fernando al no ver a ninguno de los señores desayunando...

-No me preguntes a mi porque no tengo ni idea, él señor se fue en su caballo a recorrer la propiedad, y la señora se encerró en su habitación... — respondió ella terminando de recoger todo lo que estaba en la mesa y comenzando su camino hacia la cocina, no dejaría que la señora se encerrara sin desayunar nada, al menos prepararía una bandeja para ella...

¿Qué clase de luna de miel es esta?...se pregunto Fernando quitándose el sombrero con su mano tratando de entender a la joven pareja...

-Dorothy si no me necesitas me voy a comenzar con mis obligaciones... — Dorothy solo asentó mientras Fernando la dejaba nuevamente sola...

Al terminar de preparar la bandeja con el desayuno, Dorothy subió por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la habitación de Candy, toco su puerta con una mano mientras sostenía la bandeja con la otra, al escucharla abrió la puerta...

-Señora aquí le traje algo para que desayunara...

-Candy, Dorothy, solo llámame Candy...La verdad es que no tengo apetito... — respondió Candy sentándose en su cama...

-Candy, el desayuno es lo más importante del día, así que come algo, así te mantendrás fuerte, hoy es un día muy lindo y necesitas mantener tus energías... — dijo Dorothy colocando la bandeja en una de las mesas que decoraban la habitación...

-Dorothy me gustaría conocer el lugar mejor, crees que me puedas acompañar a recorrerlo?...

-¿Y porque no fue con él señor?...el conoce toda el área mejor que nadie... — pregunto Dorothy viendo como ella fruncía el ceño...

-Es complicado... — susurro Candy tomando en sus manos el jugo de naranja que Dorothy le había traído...

-Entiendo... — respondió Dorothy mientras caminaba hacia su ventana, abriendo las cortinas y dejando que luz del día iluminara la habitación, desde ahí ella observo a Candy por unos momentos antes de decidir qué era lo más adecuado...

-Si deseas explorar te recomiendo que no te alejes más allá de la cascada... — Candy se levanto de la cama de inmediato con una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios y acercándose a ella con un brillo en sus ojos...Dorothy al ver su rostro supo que la señora se había alegrado, solo esperaba que el señor no se enojara con ella...

-Ahí puedes ver el camino hecho entre los altos robles, tan pronto pases las primeras hileras de ellos veras un hermoso lago, lo puedes rodear y al final encontraras la catarata que será la marca de cuán lejos puedes ir sin perderte, sigue la misma ruta y podrás regresar sin problemas. No creo que te encuentres con el señor en esa área, él siempre va mucho más lejos, además el día es claro y solo cuando llueve el terreno es un poco resbaladizo, pero por los momentos puedes ir y disfrutar de los alrededores, solo tienes que tener cuidado con los animales que rodean el área...

-Muchas gracias Dorothy, no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema... — respondió Candy regalándole una amplia sonrisa y sintiéndose relajada...

-Pero regrese antes de la hora del almuerzo, si él señor se entera que salió sola por la zona sin conocerla, estaré en serios problemas... — agrego Dorothy antes de que ella se fuera...

-No te preocupes Dorothy, no se enterrara... — Candy prometió sonriendo en complicidad...

Tan pronto termino aquel desayuno que Dorothy le preparo y cambiándose en un vestido más confortable salió a explorar. Candy siguió al pie de la letra el camino que Dorothy le describió, encontrándose al final de aquella catarata que no debía de pasar si no quería perderse, por lo que pudo calcular le tomo al menos una media hora a pie llegar a ese punto de la propiedad, pero valió la pena, ella se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquel lugar era maravilloso, habían flores silvestres de muchas clases en los alrededores, el sonido de aquella catarata era música para sus oídos sintiendo por primera vez en largo tiempo una sensación de libertad...

Dando vueltas con su vestido ella sonreía, sus pulmones se llenaban de aquel aire puro que respiraba. Su risa parecía un eco que contrastaba con aquella cascada. Poco a poco los pequeños animales comenzaron a rodearla invitándola a jugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella no se tenía que comportar como una dama, ahí en ese momento, no existía protocolos, reglas, o etiquetas que seguir o mantener. Ella era libre, rodeada de la naturaleza. Qué lugar tan hermoso pensó dejándose caer en la hierba...

Al menos tenía que agradecerle por traerla a ese lugar y no a un hotel donde todo sería más tenso. Ella se levanto nuevamente y comenzó a recorrer la orilla de aquel lago, con cuidado se arrodillo tocando la temperatura del agua, como sería darse un baño en él?...se pregunto... quizás la próxima vez que venga lo haría, seria emocionante, y según lo que Dorothy le conto, esa era un área privada, ella se levanto siguiendo su recorrido hasta detenerse frente un inmenso roble, no subía a uno desde que era una adolecente, su madre le decía que no era de señoritas hacerlo, ella levanto su rostro y vio lo alto que era...¿Y por qué no?...se dijo asimisma...

Candy subió expertamente al árbol sin dañar su vestido, era absurdo hacerlo, pero no más absurdo que estar casada con aquel hombre que la ignoraba. Estando en lo alto de una rama, ella pudo ver hacia el horizonte, dejo salir un respiro de fascinación ante aquella vista que tenia. Ahí en ese momento después de esos largos meses llenos de frustración ella se sintió viva...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Albert regreso tal como le había informado a Dorothy, a la hora del almuerzo tuvo que comer solo, su esposa no bajo...

-Lo siento señor, pero la señora me dijo que se encontraba indispuesta... — le informo Dorothy sintiéndose mal por ellos, le daba tristeza ver que la señora y el señor no se la estuvieran llevando bien...

-Gracias Dorothy, si ella no desea salir por favor asegúrate que al menos consuma todos sus alimentos...

-Si señor...

Al Dorothy salir del comedor Albert dejo salir un fuerte respiro. ¿Sería que ella pensaba pasar toda esa semana encerrada?... no lo creía?...el lugar era hermoso y ella podía pasear aunque no deseara hacerlo con él. Al terminar de almorzar Albert se fue a su estudio pensando si debía ir o no a su habitación... ¡No!... él prometió darle tiempo, quizás mañana se sienta mejor...

Los días pasaban y él no la veía, Albert se iba a recorrer aquellas tierras en su caballo tratando de olvidarse de todo y visitando a su fiel amiga Pouppe sin saber que apenas se alejaba Candy se iba a explorar por su cuenta, el no había visto a su joven esposa desde aquel día en el establo y su paciencia se estaba agotando con la actitud indiferente de ella, si hubieran aclarado la naturaleza de su relación a él no le hubiese importado que se mantuviera encerrada, pero en dos días mas ellos regresarían a chicago y aun no habían hablado, eso lo estaba irritando, ¿acaso no se cansaba de estar en su habitación?...se pregunto...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Candy vio una vez más como Albert se alejaba, estaba disfrutando mucho de sus paseos sin que él lo supiera, ese día se daría un baño en aquel lago como lo había deseado hacer desde que lo vio la primera vez, también tomo un libro de su biblioteca como lo había hecho esos últimos días, era maravilloso leer en aquel lugar donde el silencio reinaba, sonriendo bajo hasta la cocina...

-Dorothy nos vemos en unas horas...

-Ten cuidado Candy, la última vez el señor casi te ve entrar...

-No te preocupes Dorothy, seré más cuidadosa... — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse...

El día era extremadamente caluroso, perfecto para lo que deseaba hacer, pensaba ella mientras caminaba entre aquellos altos arboles que rodeaban el lugar con una sonrisa picara de solo imaginarse el rostro que pondría su madre si supiera lo que había hecho esos ultimas días

Al llegar se cambio saltando en aquella agua fresca, sumergiéndose y disfrutando de los rayos del sol, justo cuando estaba disfrutando de ese día escucho como alguien se acercaba, los movimientos entre los arbustos le indicaban que quien fuera que sea estaba bastante cerca, Candy no sabía qué hacer, salió tan rápido como pudo del lago y para su mala suerte tuvo que hacerlo en el lado opuesto, preocupada por sus vestimentas y sin poder pensar claro en qué hacer, ella empezó a subirse en el primer árbol que encontró, un corcel blanco fue lo primero que apareció y a su lado pudo distinguir una rubia cabellera, al darse cuenta de quién era se sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo de aquellas ramas, realmente no había escogido bien, porque él tenía que aparecer?...

Albert desmonto de su caballo dejándolo ir cerca del lago, sediento se encontraba el animal, el día era muy templado y la mañana se le había pasado sin darse cuenta, decidió visitar a Pouppe en su lugar favorito antes de regresar, realmente todo era como lo recordaba.

Dejándose caer sobre la hierba él cerro sus ojos, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, y con su mente analizando el porqué la habría traído ahí a pasar su luna de miel, realmente no lo sabía, había sido tan natural, ese lugar era especial para él, solo ahí rodeado y escondido de cualquier comunidad él encontraba su paz, sin embargo no se había sentía tranquilo desde que llegaron, ni siquiera por haber galopado por todo la propiedad podía conseguir serenarse, ella seguía sin salir de su habitación y eso de manera alguna lo entristecía...

Quizás el hecho de haberse comportado como un imbécil con ella tenía su conciencia hecha una tormenta, no podía cambiar el pasado, sin embargo con toda su educación y preparación no sabía cómo comportarse a su alrededor...Trato de disculparse y no sirvió de nada, ella simplemente no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. No la culpaba, él tampoco sabía que podía decirle excepto aclarar su vida marital, que triste era todo, al menos tenía el consuelo que cuando regresaran a chicago se encerraría en su trabajo...

Albert abrió sus ojos al escuchar a su mofeta...

-Así que ahí estabas!... — dijo acariciando su pequeña cabeza. Albert se levanto tomando con él a su mofeta, camino hacia donde su caballo se encontraba, delicadamente coloco a Pouppe sobre su corcel, tomando aquel animal por las riendas, comenzando su camino de vuelta, ese día por ser tan caluroso decidió regresar temprano, sin embargo se detuvo en seco al escuchar un fuerte grito que provenía del árbol que estaba a su paso, al levantar su rostro vio como una figura decencia a toda velocidad, Albert no lo podía creer, apenas y pudo reaccionar soltando las riendas de su caballo tan rápido como le fue posible, lamentablemente, tratando de amortiguar el golpe de los dos, él cayó de espaldas con ella encima en una posición muy comprometedora...

Albert abrió sus ojos, sintiendo como si sus ropas estuvieran mojadas, quien sería tan irresponsable de estar encaramado en esas ramas tan delgadas?...se pregunto cuando sus ojos azul cielo no podían ver nada porque una rubia empapada melena cubría su cara, sin embargo aquel olor a rosas lo pudo reconocer casi de inmediato, era lo único que podía asociar con su joven esposa, aparte de aquellas esmeraldas...

-¡Candy!... — llamo él sorprendido mientras ella comenzaba a levantar su rostro, viendo aquellos ojos azul cielo y tragando seco porque había sido descubierta. Que tonta había sido!, estaba tan distraída observando la interacción de él con su mofeta que sin darse cuenta se había inclinado demasiado, perdiendo el equilibrio, por un momento pensó que moriría o ciertamente si no lo hacía algunos huesos se hubiera fracturado...

Albert con cuidado movió una de sus manos, removiendo algunos de sus mechones mojados que cubrían su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron sin decir palabra, él solo la observaba, aquellas esmeraldas cubiertas por largas pestañas lo veían sin parpadear, el tenerla así tan cerca de él hizo que estuviera embelesado con su mirada como lo hizo cuando ella apenas había sido una pequeña...

Candy sin embargo después de unos momentos reacciono levantándose tan pronto su nariz rozo con la de él, no se había dado dé cuenta que poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, en sus ojos vio la misma confusión que ella sintió, aunque no sabía si él había sentido aquella corriente que invadió su cuerpo con su cercanía...Qué raro había sido todo...

-Eh...ah...mmm...Gracias... — pudo ella finalmente decir removiendo el resto de sus mojados cabellos de su rostro...

Albert sentía el dolor en su columna vertebral, le había dolido la caída, sin embargo la vista que tenía en frente hizo que se olvidara totalmente de cualquier dolor, levantándose sin protestar, observando cada detalle de ella, sus ropas mojadas se pegaban a su cuerpo mostrando sus bien formadas curvas, curvas que él no había visto antes en ella, su respiración agitada hacia que sus pechos subieran y bajaran dejando a Albert sin poder procesar pensamiento por unos momentos, sintiéndose débil y confundido sus ojos estaban enfocadas en cada gota que se movía por su cuello, bajando lentamente...

Candy al sentir su escrutinio recordó que aun estaba en sus ropas de baño, casi de manera instantánea con sus brazos ella se cubrió, sus mejillas totalmente encendidas de la vergüenza...Esa simple acción hizo que Albert se sintiera abochornado por verla de esa manera, ¿qué le había pasado?...¿Pero qué hacia ella sola ahí?, vestida de esa manera, y si fuera otro que la hubiera encontrado?, sintió rabia de tan solo imaginárselo...¿Qué rayos hacia subida a un árbol?...varias preguntabas pasaron por su mente, aunque en el fondo le causaba gracia el solo imaginarse a su inmaculada esposa subir a uno...

-Pensé que no deseabas salir a pasear... — cuestiono él tan pronto salió de su estupor...

-Yo no dije tal cosa!... — aseguro ella altiva sin verlo a los ojos...

-¿No?... — pregunto Albert levantando una ceja...

-No... — refuto ella...

-Entonces me puedes decir qué hacías subida a un árbol y vestida de esa manera?... —Pregunto Albert casi en un tono cómico. Su tono solo irrito un poco más a Candy, quien no sabía cómo responder lo del bendito árbol, aparte de estar indecente frente a él, todo porque se le ocurrió nadar en aquel lago...

-Tenía mucho calor y decidí nadar, ahora porque no eres tan amable y caballeroso y te das la vuelta mientras busco mi vestido para cambiarme... — pidió ella pausadamente con sus mejillas encendidas. Albert en ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo él no había dejado de verla de pies a cabeza...

-Disculpa... — pidió dándose la vuelta...Candy camino de regreso al otro lado del lago buscando su vestido y prendas secas que trajo con ella, tomándolas se escondió nuevamente detrás de un grueso árbol cambiándose, asegurándose de vez en cuando que él no se volteara...Tan pronto estuvo decente salió y regreso hacia donde él se encontraba...

-Ya puedes voltear...

Albert lo hizo observándola nuevamente y pensando ahora con claridad, su mente estuvo nublada. Ahora se preguntaba desde cuando ella salía a recorrer toda la propiedad?, un poco irritado comenzó a hablar...

-Sabes que estas tierras son extensas y que si te pierdes solo me causaras más problemas... —dijo él frunciendo el ceño, si ella se perdía o le pasaba algo no habría fin a los reclamos que recibiría...

Candy se quedo sin palabras por unos momentos, nuevamente él la hería sin saberlo...

-Eso es lo único que soy para ti, un problema ¿verdad?... — pregunto ella ya enojada y comenzando a darse la vuelta, no se quedaría a escucharlo, así que comenzó a caminar de regreso en dirección a la mansión...Albert no quiso decirlo de esa manera, pero al parecer cada vez que abría la boca delante de ella terminaba por empeorar las cosas...

-No!...espera Candy... — pidió acercándose a ella rápidamente y deteniéndola tomándola de su brazo...

-¡Suéltame!... — protesto ella viéndolo a los ojos desafiantes...

-¡No!... —respondió Albert firmemente para luego agregar...-No hasta que hablemos...

-Yo no deseo hablar contigo... — afirmo soltándose de su mano y continuando su camino...

Albert al ver lo testadura que era perdió su paciencia, la había dejado sola, le había dado su espacio, sin embargo ellos regresarían a chicago y no tenía el lujo de darle más tiempo...

-Si no deseas dormir conmigo en la misma habitación cuando regresemos a chicago te sugiero que hablemos de una vez por todas... — sus palabras lograron que Candy se detuviera en seco...Albert curvo sus labios al saber que finalmente había llamado su atención...

Candy se volteo viendo como él sostenía ahora a su caballo por las riendas, y observando de cerca por primera vez a su mofeta...

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?... —pregunto después de varios minutos, minutos en que los dos solo se veían a los ojos sin pestañear, cada uno tratando de entender al otro...

-Quiero decir que no puedes evitarme toda la vida, en estos momentos te garantizo que mi tía está preparando la que será nuestra habitación, y al menos que tu y yo aclaremos de una vez por todas nuestra situación, tendremos que compartirla... — informo él logrando que Candy abriera sus ojos de par en par tragando seco, y sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara. Ella sabía que lo mejor era que lo escuchara de una buena vez, pero antes de hacerlo exigiría esa disculpa que él le debía...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios: **Rosa Amanda - Faby Andley - Mayra Exitosa - amy riverasosa- rose de andrew - Cielo Azul - Gatita andrew - Karen Delgado - sayuri1707 - Pauli - Laila - himeko76 - Maggy de Andrew - Dreamerburch - Amy C.L - criss chapenul - nikimarkus1 - Lety - Lezti Bella...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

A veces el amor más intenso se esconde detrás del silencio...

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 4**

Albert no podía creer lo que ella le pedía, sabía que era su culpa por no haber ido a conocerla, sus palabras le habían llegado, era cierto, no fue una sola vez sino varias veces que no se presento, la entendía, entendía que estuviera enojado con él, pero era irracional tratarlo de humillar con todos sus parientes, él ya se había disculpado una y otra vez con ella, ¡¿Acaso no era suficiente?!... ¡¿Que pretendía con todo eso?!...¡Rayos! estaba perdiendo su paciencia nuevamente con esa mujer...

-¡Ya te pedí disculpas!, lo siento, siento no haber sido más amigable contigo, siento haber pagado mi frustración con tu persona. Ahora lo que me estas pidiendo es demasiado, ¡no hare nada de eso!... — respondió él con las cejas fruncidas y sosteniendo aun mas fuerte las riendas de su caballo...

-¡Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar!... — contesto ella enojada dándole la espalda, no era irracional su solicitud, él la había humillado delante de toda su familia, lo mínimo que debía de hacer era pedirle una disculpa delante de todos ellos, no era nada del otro mundo, pero al parecer lo era para ¡William Albert Andrew!...

Albert sabía que los dos parecían un par de niños discutiendo, era difícil razonar con ella, hasta por algo que no podían cambiar. Respiro hondo tratando de serenarse, no iban a hacer ningún progreso con el rumbo que la conversación estaba llevando, ella simplemente lo sacaba de sus casillas, y eso verdaderamente era algo difícil de hacer, dios sabe cuántas veces su tía se quejaba por su actitud tan serena, sin embargo, con ella, solo tenía que cruzar dos palabras y ¡ya!. Él sabía que todo lo ocurrido había sido por su falta de sensatez, si tan solo pudiera cambiar el pasado, pero no lo podía hacer, así que ahora tendría que ser él quien diera su brazo a torcer, tenía que ser él quien por primera vez reconociera su error...

-Muy bien...Pero mi disculpa será solo en privado y dirigida solo a tus padres!, sé que fue descortés lo que hice, pero yo también tenía mis razones para hacerlo, y no pienso hacer el resto de lo que me estas pidiendo, así que te sugiero que lo aceptes, porque esa es mi decisión final!...Además que tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir en estos momentos... — respondió exasperado...

Candy antes de voltear se puso a pensar, no lograría todo lo que deseaba de él, pero por los momentos se conformaría. Al menos pudo lograr que incluyera en su disculpa a sus parientes, ellos también recibirían la misma cortesía, él se los debía, aparte de que tenía razón, habían cosas más importantes que aclarar y era precisamente eso lo que la preocupaba, ella sabía que era capaz de cumplir con casi todos sus deberes como esposa, todas excepto aquellas que eran de índole demasiado personal.

Esperaba que su caballerosidad se extendiera un poco más, ella dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos de él, por un momento deseaba reírse al verlo con las cejas fruncidas y sosteniendo de las riendas de su caballo como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero ella tomo acopio de su actitud, no era tiempo de risas, así que se dirigió a él...

-Ok. Entonces estamos de acuerdo, tan pronto regresemos a chicago te disculparas con mis padres y una vez más conmigo delante de ellos, espero que de ahora en adelante seas cortes con todos mis parientes.

Albert asentó, al menos se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para él, era mejor que se sentaran porque de seguro les tomaría toda la tarde avanzar en cada uno de los puntos que tenían que aclarar. Albert camino buscando donde sujetar a su caballo, mientras Pouppe salto acercándose despacio hacia donde Candy se encontraba...

Candy se puso de cuclillas recibiendo a la mofeta, ella había estado curiosa acerca de la mascota con la que él hablaba, esa fue la razón principal de su caída, había sido algo único de ver, nunca imagino que alguien como él, un hombre de alto estatus social, mantuviera algún tipo de conexión con un animal como ese, que para nada calificaba como una mascota regular, pero esta parecía domesticada... Pouppe dejo que ella la tomara entre sus brazos...Que linda y delicada era la mofeta, sus rasgos era tan delicados como una muñeca...

Albert se acerco a ellas sorprendido por la actitud no solo de su esposa, pero también de su mascota...

-Pouppe, es su nombre... — dijo Albert mientras Candy levanto su rostro encontrándose nuevamente con su mirada, él observaba a su mascota con cariño, en sus ojos se notaba. O al menos a ella eso le pareció, tenía que aprender a reconocer sus cambios, eso fue algo que Rosemary le aconsejo, muchas de sus palabras se quedaron con ella. "Albert no es difícil Candy, al contrario, una vez que aprendas a diferenciar en sus facciones su estado de ánimo, sabrás como manejarlo, mi hermano es una persona dulce y sincera, aprende a conocerlo"...Candy desvió su atención hacia la mofeta después de recordar esas palabras...

-Hola Pouppe... — saludo ella mientras la mofeta la veía con aquellos ojos moviendo su cola de un lado a otro reconociendo al mismo tiempo su nombre...

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos... — invito Albert guiándola hacia la orilla del lago...

Tan pronto Candy se sentó, Pouppe se posiciono cómodamente lista a tomar una siesta en el regazo de ella. Candy sonrió mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabecita esperando que Albert comenzara la conversación, se sentía un poco nerviosa, sabía exactamente de lo que hablarían, y eso solo incrementaba su ansiedad, pero de alguna manera el tener a la mofeta con ella le confortaba, además que ya no quería pasar un día mas con la incertidumbre de la relación que llevarían los dos...

Albert por su lado estaba pensando por donde comenzaría, habían tantos puntos que aclarar que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Con su mirada perdida en dirección hacia aquella catarata y después de debatirlo una vez más, decidió que lo primero que necesitaba saber antes que nada era si ella estaba enterada de todo, quería saber si ella también había leído aquel convenio hecho por sus padres, su hermana le dijo que ella lo había hecho. Así que iría directo al grano y sin rodeos, aunque habían ciertos puntos donde él tenía que ser delicado, aun no sabía cómo harían en ese ámbito, hacerla suya sin amarla no le parecía correcto, el solo pensarlo le irritaba...

-Dime Candy, ¿leíste el convenio que hicieron nuestros ?... — pregunto Albert mirándola de reojo y observando como ella acariciaba su mascota, su atención estaba concentrada en ella, para él era raro ver a Pouppe en los brazos de otra persona, pero era aun más extraño ver como ella estaba cómoda con su mofeta, aquel despliegue de afecto lo tenía sorprendido...Por un momento pensó que cuando ella viera a la mofeta simplemente gritaría o saldría corriendo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra dama de la sociedad en su lugar.

Como lo hizo su tía e inclusive su hermana Rosemary la vez que decidió llevar a Pouppe a la Mansión. Una mala decisión había sido. Aquello era algo que siempre le había irritado, por eso después de que todas ellas gritaran y corrieran histéricas asustando a su pobre mofeta, decidió mantener a Pouppe en su habitad natural, era estresante para la mofeta ser gritada a cada paso que ellos daban.

El verla ahora acurrucada en el regazo de la que ahora era su esposa, sin protestar y sin sentirse nerviosa, era nuevo para él. Solo en esos momentos realizaba con mayor peso que ahora era un hombre casado, un hombre que quisiera o no estaba empezando a conocer a su joven esposa, no debía de extrañarse de ver a Pouppe tan cómoda con ella, especialmente ahora que sabía que ella era capaz de trepar a lo alto de un árbol, si era sincero consigo mismo él también se sentía curioso acerca de ella, quería saber más...

-Sí, lo hice... — respondió ella con un tono de tristeza sacando a Albert de sus múltiples pensamientos...

-¿Qué te parece si discutimos las puntos más importantes?... —pregunto Albert quien odiaba tratar su matrimonio como si fuera un negocio más, pero era así como sonaba, como un negocio cerrado entre sus parientes, hasta había pensado que si no consumían su matrimonio quizás lo podían anular en algún momento, pero ni siquiera eso podían hacer, aquello había sido metódicamente bien elaborado por sus padres...recordó sin poder evitar fruncir sus cejas...

Candy recordaba claramente las veces que lo había leído, había pasado varios días revisando aquel documento de pies a cabeza, ella misma buscaba desesperadamente sin que sus padres supieran en aquel bendito papel alguna salida a ese matrimonio impuesto, ella le reclamo a su papá por todos los detalles incluidos, ella no podía creer que ellos no vieran como todo eso la afectaba, ¡la perfecta pareja tenían que ser!...y de paso la única forma de anular o romper aquel convenio era solo si los padres de él y ella lo deshacían. ¡Por supuesto que eso era un imposible!...ya que los padres de él habían fallecido en aquel accidente, y su padre se negaba a cambiar lo hecho, se lo había explicado, era cuestión de honor, y él cumpliría a cavidad lo prometido a los padres de Andrew...

-Me parece apropiado... — respondió ella quien también le parecía horrible saber que era solo una pieza más en un contrato no deseado. ¡Vergüenza deberían de sentir sus padres por haberlo hecho!. Ahora estaba casada con un hombre quien no la quería a su lado, y que solo por respeto a sus descendientes la había aceptado... ¡qué desgracia!...pensó en su desdicha...

Albert enfoco su atención completa en ella, empezaría con lo que consideraba más sencillo de hablar, porque lo más delicado seria lo último que discutirían, delicado no para él, pero sabía que lo seria para ella...

-Primero, donde indica que debemos asistir juntos a todos los eventos, tantos sociales como familiares, y que también incluye pero no se limita a todos los eventos organizados dentro de las empresas Andrew/White y cualquier otro evento de caridad al que tu tengas que asistir...

-Si...

-Quiero que quede claro que no asistiré a ningún evento de caridad a no ser que sea realmente necesario, en los eventos de las empresas no necesitas acompañarme porque es solo de negocios que discutiremos en ellos, así que solo iremos juntos a los eventos hechos por nuestros familiares... — aclaro reafirmante. Lo último que necesitaba era pretender a cada paso...

-Un momento Albert!... — intervino ella levantando una mano. Albert solo levanto una ceja ante aquel gesto... -No puedes excluirme de todos los eventos hechos en las empresas, yo cumpliré con lo que está estipulado, y en una de ellas indica claramente que seré asesora en la junta directiva de las empresas Andrew/White, así que si piensas que me quedare encerrada en la mansión todo el día pues piénsalo de nuevo!... — dijo Candy un poco enojada...

-Si lo sé, solo que pensé que tu no desearías tal posición, pensé que harías lo que la otras damas hacen normalmente... — justifico él con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz... ¡¿Qué sabia ella de negocios?!...

-Entonces no me conoces bien!...Yo estoy tan calificada como cualquiera en la junta directiva a asumir mis responsabilidades!...

-Ah! ¿sí?... — pregunto arqueando nuevamente una ceja dudando de su palabra...

-¡Pues si!...para tu información mi educación no solo incluía como ser una dama pero también todo lo relacionado en el mundo de las finanzas. Madame Elroy indico que yo asumiría su rol en el futuro... — aclaro ella levantando su nariz orgullosa...

Albert no pudo evitar respirar en modo de exasperación, pensaba encerrarse en su trabajo sin lidiar al menos con ella en las empresas, pero ahora su único refugio seria invadido también... ¡Rayos!... ¿cómo haría para hacerla cambiar de opinión?...se pregunto...

-Si tu insiste en hacerlo, será como desees, yo no puedo cambiarlo, pero te recuerdo que aunque seas mi esposa si tus decisiones son incorrectas, no dudare en reprochártelo delante de todos, para mí en las empresas serás simplemente una asociada mas... — Albert analizaba cada una de las expresiones en su rostro, tenía que hacer que desistiera de la idea, una cosa era ser obligado a casarse con ella, y otra era lidiar con su presencia en su ámbito laboral, sería un desastre...

-No esperaba menos de ti... — respondió. Ella le demostraría que no era como esas damas a las que él conocía...

-También cuando asistas conmigo a cualquier evento en la compañía sabes que tienes que comportarte como mi esposa, y no como una extraña...

-Lo sé...

-¿De veras?... — pregunto él con cierto tono incrédulo...

-¡Claro que lo sé!... — contesto ella indignada...

-Pues si lo sabes por qué no lo has hecho ahora que estamos de luna de miel...

-¿A qué te refieres?... — pregunto sin entender...

-Me refiero a uno de los términos, aquella que claramente indica que ningún individuo absolutamente ninguno fuera de nuestros más cercanos familiares debe de enterarse que nuestro matrimonio fue hecho por acuerdo, nuestro matrimonio tiene que lucir tan real como cualquier otro. Y eso incluye no solo demostraciones de afecto, pero también no podemos dejar que ni siquiera la servidumbre se entere, si decido besarte delante de todos no podrás esquivarme, si decido abrazarte delante de todos no podrás soltarte o empujarme, sin embargo tu encerrándote en la habitación no has ayudado en nada a que los empleado lo noten, estoy seguro que Dorothy y Fernando ya se han dado cuenta de que nuestra relación no es normal...

Candy lo miro ahora entendiendo a que se refería, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y furiosamente contra su pecho, ella no pudo evitar tragar seco y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante lo que sus palabras significaban, ¿él la besaría y la abrazaría cuando deseara?...Albert al ver como ella empezó a temblar decidió por razón que no sabía calmarla, detener cualquier mal pensamiento que la estuvieran agobiando en esos momentos, aunque él tuviera todo el derecho...

-Mi punto es Candy, que aquí ellos dos son mis empleados de confianza, ellos nunca dirían palabra de lo que no ha sucedido entre nosotros dos, por eso pedí dos habitaciones, pero en Chicago. En la mansión. En las empresas. Las cosas no pueden ser tratadas a la ligera...Tu eres mi esposa impuesta o no... Y aunque ninguno de los dos deseamos estar juntos, nuestra distancia no puede ser notada por otros...

Ella bajo su rostro evitando sus ojos, pensando con claridad en sus palabras, se sentía mareada con toda la información, ella lo sabía, pero no lo había aceptado por completo...

Albert no le dio tiempo de meditar...

-En la mansión le pide a mi tía hacer cierto cambios en nuestra habitación, solo que no estoy seguro si ella los hará... — Dijo él con sinceridad, su tía era impredecible, y quizás no haría nada de lo que pidió, y si eso sucedía, tendrían que dormir en la misma habitación...

-¿Qué clase de cambios?... — se atrevió ella a preguntar, su voz había bajado de tono sonando mas como un cervatillo asustado...

-Le pedí que conectara una puerta en la habitación que está al lado de la nuestra, así la servidumbre no sospechara que no dormimos en la misma habitación. También nuestros balcones estarán conectados, aunque no creo que sea problema porque tendremos el ala entera...

-Gracias... — dijo ella dejando salir un respiro de alivio, había estado pensando en eso y ahora sabía las intenciones de él, al menos era un caballero...

-No me agradezca nada todavía... — él aun no había terminado...Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par esperando ansiosa por el resto...Albert volteo su mirada hacia el lago, evitando verla a los ojos, sabía que lo próximo que diría no le gustaría, bueno a él tampoco o ¿sí?...

-Aparentar ser un matrimonio real no es fácil Candy, al igual que tú me desagrado la noticia de nuestro matrimonio, siento haberte lastimado, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, y ciertas cosas son esperadas de nosotros... ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?... — pregunto él volteando nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos con sus ojos azules endurecidos, tomándola por sorpresa ante el cambio en su mirada...

-Si... — fue su simple respuesta, ella entendía a lo que se refería, no era solo las muestras de cariño que incluía abrazos y besos, pero de aquel genuino afecto que debían de mostrar, aquel afecto que los dos deseaban con otras personas pero que mutuamente no sentían, y que debían de olvidarse de ello, porque ahora ese sentimiento era inútil de alcanzar, ahora ellos estaban atados el uno con el otro sin desearlo, lo único que podían hacer era aceptar su destino, ¿pero hasta donde podían llegar?...se pregunto...

-¿Crees que podemos intentar llevar las cosas en paz?... — pregunto y Candy lo vio pensándolo por un minuto, luego ella solo asentó en acuerdo, habían cosas que deseaba preguntar pero lo haría cuando terminaran de hablar, así que dejo que continuara...

-Ahora acerca de los deberes que asumirás, todas las responsabilidades en la mansión, eso lo dejo a tu entera discreción, sabes que la tía pronto se irá a escocía y todos los asuntos relacionados con la servidumbre estará a tu entera disposición...

-Albert, ese punto no lo tenemos que discutir porque ya los converse con Madame Elroy y tu hermana Rosemary... — aclaro Candy quien ya se había reunido con ellas, su tía le había dicho que deseaba retirarse a escocía por una temporada, y así que ella estaría a cargo de todo, ella ahora era la esposa del Patriarca...

-Muy bien, entonces todo está aclarado, el resto lo discutiremos cuando el momento sea apropiado, para mí lo principal era aclarar como llevaríamos nuestro matrimonio y habrán hechos que no deseo te sorprendan, yo hare lo mejor para no interrumpir en tus asuntos diarios, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo...

A Candy le dolía la cabeza con todo eso, todo sonaba tan calculado que se sentía enferma, ella había añorado en su vida amor, pasión, sentir aquel cariño verdadero de un ser amado y hablando con él de esa manera la desesperaba... ¿Porque simplemente no lo intentaban?...se pregunto ella, eso fue después de todo su resolución cuando acepto su matrimonio con él, ella le prometió a su madre tratar de ser feliz al lado de él, sin embargo todo cambio cuando él no se presento, ahora hablaban cerrando esa opción... ¿Acaso la detestaba tanto?... ¿Y como ella iba a aceptar sus besos?...Ni quiera sabia como los correspondería cuando nunca la habían besado... ¿cómo correspondería a sus besos sabiendo que los recibía sin ser deseados?...Le provocaba zarandearlo por necio y odioso...

Candy sintió algunas gotas tocar su rostro, al parecer aquel día tan claro había desaparecido, algunas nubes se habían formado cubriendo el cielo y una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer, ella dirigió su atención a Albert quien en ese momento la observaba intensamente, ¿qué le sucedía?...¿porque la veía así?... realización descendió sobre ella...¿Habría estado ella pensando en voz alta?... ¡No!...sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al pensar que él había escuchado todo lo que pensó o dijo minutos atrás...Ella se levanto de la grama tan rápido como pudo sosteniendo a Pouppe entre sus brazos, asustando a la mofeta por aquella reacción tan inesperada...

-Sera mejor que regresemos... — sugirió ella sin verlo sintiéndose nerviosa. ¡Ella y su gran boca la traicionaban!...dios que no la haya escuchado...suplico una y otra vez...mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer...

Albert no podía creer todo lo que ella había dicho, consciente o inconscientemente le había dicho que ella deseaba intentarlo, él no reaccionaba porque la verdad nunca pensó en la posibilidad, él no la detestaba, eso no era cierto, aunque pago su frustración con ella, al verla levantarse tan rápido finalmente reacciono, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y tenían que regresar...

-Tienes razón... — finalmente hablo sin decir otra palabra y buscando su caballo...Candy comenzó su camino sin esperar por él, su corazón latía como caballo desbocado preocupada, quizás no la había escuchado, tenía la esperanza, sin embargo quería correr y encerrarse en su habitación de la vergüenza que sentía ante la posibilidad...

Albert al verla empezar a caminar desato su caballo rápidamente para alcanzarla... ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!...En solo unas cuantas zancadas la detuvo tomando su mano...

-Albert!...

-No iremos caminando...Ven déjame ayudarte... — pidió él mientras Pouppe finalmente se soltó del agarre en que Candy la mantenía, ella no se había dado cuenta que no soltaba a la mofeta...

-Yo puedo regresar caminando... — respondió ella con sus mejillas encendidas, se sentía avergonzada e insegura...

-Pues no te dará tiempo, llegaras toda empapada, lo último que deseo es que te enfermes... —Albert no la iba a dejar ir, así que sin darle más tiempo de protestar, la tomo por la cintura y la subió al caballo, de verdad que ella era testaruda...

Después de subir a su caballo, y con cuidado, hicieron camino de regreso, Albert sentía el cuerpo de ella temblando, sus manos alrededor de su cintura se sostenían con fuerza evitando de esa manera caerse, el rostro de ella estaba enterrado contra su pecho, sus rubios ondulados cabellos podía olerlos a pesar de la lluvia, en su camino él pensaba en las palabras de ella... ¿Así que nunca había sido besada?... No era raro con esa actitud que ella poseía...pensó él...sus labios se curvaron en tan solo pensar que podía ser el primero en darle un beso, y porque no?... después de todo él era su esposo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios:**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - lucia ardley 4 - Blanca Andrew - Amy Ri-So - Pauli - Mayra Exitosa - Faby Andley - Blackcat2010 - Gatita Andrew - Lety - Laila - chriss chapenul - Under d Rainbow - nikimarkus1 - Karen Delgado - Cielo Azul A - KattieAndrew - Amy C L - Milady - samaggy - somiant - da - patty sparda - damaris lopez...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

_Un beso perfecto es aquel que sucede en el momento más inesperado, y que hace que tu mundo gire en torno a él..._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 5**

La suave llovizna que había comenzado a caer, incrementaba con cada paso que su caballo daba, Albert sabía que no podía ir más rápido de cómo lo estaban haciendo, desde lejos aquellos rayos y centellas se empezaban a escuchar con más fuerza, una tormenta se aproximaba, Albert era consciente que tenían que llegar pronto, el terreno siempre era resbaladizo cuando llovía. Cuando finalmente vio el camino que los guiaría hacía su pequeña villa, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando él se detuvo justo frente al establo, pensando en dejar primero a su caballo, el resto del camino lo recorrerían caminando, no era lejos...

Los dos estaban un poco mojados pero sin embargo no empapados, habían llegado antes de que aquella tormenta azotara. Candy había enterrado su rostro en su pecho inconscientemente, sus fosas nasales y sus sentidos no pudieron evitar llenarse de aquel aroma masculino que emanaba de él, sus brazos de alguna forma habían hecho camino alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndose como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba asustada, con cada estruendo que resonaba, con cada centella que cruzaba el cielo, ella simplemente temblaba, nunca lo había podido superar, desde pequeña le daba mucho miedo aquellos relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo, los días lluviosos no eran uno de sus favoritos...

Pero no podía demostrárselo, tenía que ser fuerte delante él, ella poco a poco comenzó a levantar su rostro, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se encontraron, aquellos azul cielo la miraban con un toque extraño en ellos, ella parpadeo notando como su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de ella, por primera vez en su vida sintió pánico, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba hacer?...se pregunto desviando su rostro...

-Me ayudas a bajar... — pidió sin mirarlo...

Albert no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran, una leve sonrisa apareció en ellos, el rostro de ella había cambiado de color, un intenso carmín ahora adornaban cada una de sus mejillas, no supo que le paso, por un momento estuvo tentado a robarle un beso, él no era ciego, él podía ver lo hermosa que era su esposa, y esa confesión de nunca ser besada, había estado merodeando sus pensamientos desde que dejaran aquella cascada, sus hormonas lo traían de cabeza desde que la vio con aquellas ropas mojadas, ellas se amoldaron perfectamente a su cuerpo, él era un hombre y no era para nada indiferente ante la visión de mujer que presenció, sus instintos masculinos por poco lo traicionaron, estuvo tentado de ser el primero en probar aquellos labios virginales que ante dios y los hombres le pertenecían por derecho...

Albert bajo de su corcel y con cuidado la tomo por su cintura, los dos entraron en el establo en silencio porque la lluvia para su mala suerte comenzó a caer con mayor fuerza, la brisa agitaba todo en su camino...

-Si fueras un mejor jinete hubiésemos llegado a tiempo... — protesto Candy sin poder evitar el comentario. La lentitud en que él los trajo había sido desesperante para ella...

-Si no hubieras sido tan testaruda no me hubiese tardado... — respondió Albert defendiéndose, él había deseado apurarse antes de que el clima empeorara, sin embargo no pudo, ahora ella lo culpaba...Sinceramente él pensaba que no había forma de complacerla...

Candy ignoro su respuesta y se detuvo cerca de la puerta...Albert apenas había dado unos pasos cuando ellos escucharon un fuerte estruendo sonar seguido por otro fuerte estampido que hizo la tierra temblar, cuando Albert iba a reaccionar, fue sujetado de tal forma que no pudo moverse, él no podía respirar porque Candy se había lanzado sobre él estrangulándolo con sus brazos, ella se aferraban fervientemente alrededor de su cuello, y lo estaba dejando sin oxigeno...

-Can...cand...Candy... — pudo decir su nombre aunque ella no reaccionaba, cuidadosamente fue tomando sus brazos y separándola un poco del agarre en que lo mantenía. Cuando Candy sintió sus manos separándola fue cuando pudo reaccionar, el susto de muerte que había recibido hizo que saltara sobre él inconscientemente...

-Lo siento... — dijo separándose por completo con sus mejillas sonrojadas...

-No te preocupes... — respondió Albert recuperándose, tocando con su mano su cuello, ella era fuerte...pensó...-Espera aquí, déjame averiguar que paso... — Candy solo asentó viendo como Albert desaparecía entre la espesa lluvia que ahora cubría todo a su paso...

Al salir no llego muy lejos, Albert vio aquel gigantesco roble que ahora obstruía su camino hacia la villa con las cejas fruncidas... ¡Rayos!...ahora no podrían cruzar, tendrían que esperar hasta que los empleados cortaran el bendito árbol para poder pasar...Albert se voltio regresando al establo...

-¿Qué paso?... — pregunto Candy al verlo regresar tan pronto y ahora empapado...

-Un alto roble cayo, obstruyendo el camino.. — respondió sacudiendo su cabeza, tenía que salir de aquellas ropas mojadas o él terminaría enfermándose...

-¿Que hacemos ahora?... —pregunto Candy nerviosa...

-Tendremos que esperar a que los empleados lo remuevan.. — fue su sencilla respuesta mientras llevaba a su caballo a su sitio habitual, sin darse cuenta de lo asustada que se encontraba ella...

Adentrándose más en el establo, Albert se dio cuenta de que Fernando había llenado de pasto fresco el establo, aquel hombre podía oler tormenta en cualquier temporada del año...pensó... Comenzando a remover su silla de montar, tomándola entre sus manos, ordenando todo mientras observaba a Candy de reojo, ella se estaba frotando con sus manos sus hombros, ella aun temblaba, él pudo sentir que comenzaba a hacer frio, y ahora era peor porque estaba con ropas mojadas...

El cielo se había oscurecido rápidamente con el mal tiempo, la verdad era que él no se había dado cuenta de que prácticamente pasaron toda la tarde hablando, al menos ahora se sentía tranquilo, habían aclarado ciertas cosas, pero esa conversación ahora lo tenía con sentimientos encontrados que no sabía cómo explicar, se sentía culpable por el trato que le dio a ella, se sentía desconcertado por las palabras de ella, aquel..."Porque simplemente no lo intentaban"...lo tenía algo confundido...

A él no se le ocurrió darse una oportunidad con ella, estaba tan lleno de rabia que no pensó en esa posibilidad, el crujir de los dientes de Candy hizo que Albert nuevamente dirigiera su atención a ella, la podía escuchar claramente, tenía que hacer algo para que no se enfermaran los dos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar de inmediato una manta gruesa que normalmente usaban en el establo para cubrir a los caballos cuando el frio era insoportable, tomo algunas con él y al llegar a su dirección la abrió colocándoselo sobre sus hombros...

-Sera mejor que vengas y te sientes en el pasto hasta que podamos regresar, ahí estarás mas protegida del frio...

Candy se había sorprendido al sentirlo poner aquella manta sobre ella, la necesitaba, no pudo evitar que el frio se colora hasta en sus huesos, aunque no se imaginaba como se sentía él ahora que estaba empapado...

-Tienes que salir de esas ropas Albert... — sugirió ella con un leve tono de preocupación...

-Lo sé, pero antes debo asegurarme que no sientas mas frio... — dijo él comenzado a caminar hacia el único lugar vacio que quedaba en el establo, Candy lo siguió sin protestar...Albert abrió otra manta colocándola donde el pasto estaba para que ella se acostara, sin saber que a ella no le hubiese importado acostarse directo en el pasto, ella era de naturaleza abierta y esas cosas no le importaban como lo harían otras damas, sin embargo, no protesto ante su caballerosidad, aquel hombre no dejaba de sorprenderla con su atención desde que dejaran la catarata...

-Gracias... — Albert solo asentó dejándola sola, él se acerco a las puertas viendo como aquella tormenta arremetía con más fuerza, había sido un cambio inesperado, cerró las puertas del establo para luego encender varias lámparas de aceite, tomo una de ellas y la llevo hacia donde Candy se encontraba, la otra la mantuvo con él...

Candy lo miraba sin decir palabra, tuvo que bajar su rostro cuando vio como él se quitaba su camisa, sabía que a este paso sería permanente el carmín que adornaba su rostro...

Albert se quito su camisa y sus botas pensando como haría con el pantalón, si estuviera solo no le importaría quedarse desnudo hasta que se secara sus ropas, pero no lo estaba, así que tenía que ser considerado, sacudiendo su cabello una vez mas y tomando la cubeta y el cepillo que estaba en un rincón, Albert se dirigió a su caballo...

Candy observaba desde donde se encontraba la dedicación de él con aquel corcel, por supuesto sin perder detalle de su amplia espalda, de aquellos músculos que adornaban su cuerpo...se maldijo por su debilidad, él parecía otra persona, era una nueva experiencia para ella ver a alguien de su estatus social limpiar aquel animal, no podía negar que cada día que pasaban en aquella villa él le parecía diferente, no todos los días se veía al Patriarca de una familia prominente cortar leña, tener a una mofeta como mascota, y mucho menos limpiar a un caballo como si fuera un empleado...No sabía que pensar de él...

Albert sentía los ojos de ella sobre él, ahora que parecía más calmada ante su presencia quería saber un poco más...

-Háblame sobre ti Candy... — pidió con una voz aterciopelada continuando su tarea...

Al principio ella pestañeo confundida por su pedido, pero luego puso sus pensamientos en orden...

-¿Qué deseas saber?... — pregunto con cierta duda en su rostro...

-Todo lo que desees contarme, creo que es apropiado que nos conozcamos de manera apropiada ahora que viviremos juntos, además que para parecer una pareja normal es necesario saber cada detalle que nos categoriza como individuos... ¿no lo crees?... — pregunto él con una sonrisa disimulada.

Candy realmente quería zarandear a ese hombre, esa fue su intención desde el comienzo, pero a tan solo unas horas hablaron de su matrimonio como cual contrato firmado, ahora si quería saber sobre ella... ¡Hm!... Simplemente no lo entendía...ella dejo salir un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar...

-No hay mucho que contar en realidad, mi vida siempre estuvo llena de tutores. Preparación, educación, y dedicación era la filosofía de mis padres, sin embargo debo reconocer que de vez en cuando me escapaba de ellos... — sonrió al recordar muchas de las veces que provoco dolores de cabeza...

Mientras Candy narraba acerca de ella, Albert la escuchaba con detenimiento, cada cosa que ella contaba estaban mezcladas con diferentes sentimientos, algunas estaban llenas de tristezas, otras llenas de alegría, y habían algunas que simplemente las contaba con mucha pasión...

A él le parecía extraordinario todos sus logros y todos sus talentos, fue solo en ese momento cuando ella hablaba de su persona que Albert pudo ver claramente lo lejos que sus padres habían llegado preparándola como su esposa, no era fácil asumir el rol de su tía, su sinceridad y su pasión en cada palabra hizo que él se enterneciera de ver la gran mujer que era, a pesar de lo testaruda que podía ser también, bueno no era muy diferente de él, si era sincero consigo mismo...Satisfecho con todo lo que había aprendido, su mente lo trajo de vuelta a aquella confesión hecha por ella, ahora todo tenía sentido...

Albert termino y se levanto viendo en su dirección. Un relámpago atravesó el cielo que hizo que ella saltara, el estruendo fue tan fuerte que ella cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, era miedo lo que pudo ver...Sin pensarlo mucho él se acerco de inmediato a ella, fue un reflejo su acción, pero él pudo realizar finalmente que por eso ella no paraba de temblar, sin decir palabra, se sentó a su lado envolviéndola con sus brazos...

-¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?... — pregunto al sentir como ella nuevamente se aferraba a él...

Candy solo asentó, no podía controlar su temor, en ese momento no le importaba nada, se le olvido que hasta su esposo ni siquiera camisa portaba, el calor que él le brindaba en ese momento la confortaba. Albert no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ahora pasarían la noche entera en aquel establo, él sabía que los empleados despejarían el camino temprano, tenía que buscar unas mantas para él, la noche iba a ser fría...

-Candy... — la llamo y ella levanto su rostro. Albert la miro detenidamente y su vulnerabilidad lo había tomado por sorpresa, aquellas esmeraldas lucían a punto de derramar lagrimas, era algo extraño para él, porque ella solo le había demostrado una actitud altiva, una actitud que solo mostraba una coraza que usaba protegiéndose de ver su lado sensible. Un estruendo nuevamente sonó sacándolos de aquella burbuja que apenas había comenzado a rodearlos...

-Sera mejor que descanses... — dijo él soltándola y levantándose...Candy deseaba pedirle que se quedara con ella, pero no se atrevió, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque no sabía cómo, sus padres siempre estuvieron con ella en noches como esas...

Albert busco otras mantas y entro donde mantenía a su caballo, quitándose finalmente sus pantalones mojados, quedándose solo en sus calzoncillos, los cuales coloco en la cerca de madera. Él se acostó al lado de su caballo pensando que esa noche iba a ser una larga noche, sin poder evitar pensar en lo bien que se sintió al abrazarla. Cubriéndose con su manta, Albert comenzó a cerrar sus ojos quedándose rendido...

**=o=o=o=o=**

-Fernando crees que los señores estén bien?... — pregunto Dorothy preocupada, ni la señora, ni el señor habían venido a almorzar y para colmo tampoco regresaban, ahora el camino estaba cubierto por semejante roble y ellos estaban un poco preocupados por los dos...

-Estoy seguro que si Dorothy, el señor conoce bien el área...

-Sí, pero la señora no estaba con el cuándo se fue en la mañana...

-Hmm!...De verdad que eso es lo único que me preocupa, no entiendo a esta pareja pero espero que él la haya encontrado, no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana, tenemos que esperar hasta que amanezca y así dejar que los chicos corten el árbol...

-Es culpa mía Fernando, no debí dejar que la señora se fuera a explorar sola, si le pasa algo el señor no me lo perdonara... — dijo Dorothy casi con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba muy preocupada...

-Tranquilízate Dorothy, nada hacemos con indagar, esperaremos a que ellos hayan encontrado protección por esta noche... —Fernando decía esas palabras pero él estaba como ella, bendito sea el cielo y proteja a esos dos, respiro hondo mientras continuaban escuchando aquellos fuertes zumbidos...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Candy no quería despertarse, se sentía cómoda, cálida y protegida, sin embargo no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos cuando al tratar de moverse unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon aun más, ella pestañeo varias veces al mirar y sentir un fuerte pecho en su rostro, aquel olor masculino lo reconocía ahora de lejos, lentamente ella comenzó a levantar su rostro sin moverse, ahí lo vio...suprimió un jadeo al verlo, su rostro sereno, un rostro que parecía un ángel mientras dormía, los brazos de él la rodeaban por completo, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y ella misma lo abrazaba... ¿Cómo terminaron de esa manera?... se pregunto mientras su mente comenzaba a recordar...

Ella no podía dormir, aquellos estruendos se escuchaban más fuertes y más cerca, el ruido del viento chocando contra aquel establo la tenían temblando sin control, por más que trato no pudo evitar gritar, fue en ese momento en que él vino corriendo, él se había quedado calmándola y en algún momento los dos se quedaron dormidos...

Candy estaba a punto de convertirse en un tomate al realizar que él solo portaba sus calzoncillos, su rostro iba a estallar de la vergüenza por la forma en la que ellos dos se encontraban, trato de separarse cuidadosamente cuando Albert abrió sus ojos...

-¿Cómo te sientes?... —pregunto sin soltarla, él tampoco se quería mover a pesar de todo...

-Ahhh...ehhh...bien... — contesto ella escondiendo su rostro...dios no lo podía ver...

Albert al contrario no estaba seguro de su respuesta, con delicadeza levanto su rostro para que lo viera...Ella realmente estaba roja de la vergüenza, la noche anterior al escucharla gritar no pudo evitar quedarse a su lado, y justo cuando pensó en retirarse ella lo abrazo, había sido realmente una noche larga para él, fue muy difícil quedarse quieto cuando ella lo abrazaba de esa manera, ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios que hacían un maravilloso contraste con aquellas mejillas sonrosadas...

-¿Segura?... — pregunto buscando confirmación apartando algunos de sus rubios cabellos...Candy solo asentó, ¿qué le pasaba?, ella sentía una sensación extraña en su corazón, la cercanía de aquel hombre la tenia confundida. Casi sin voluntad, Albert comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas con sus manos...Ahí en silencio los dos se miraban, confundidos, alterados, y tratando de comprender sus acciones...

Aquel momento se detuvo para ellos, Candy sentía sus suaves manos acariciar sus mejillas, sus labios, ella no tenía fuerzas de protestar, aquellas leves caricias sobre su boca despertaban sensaciones nunca antes sentida por ella. Albert no lo pudo resistir mas, sus instintos masculinos lo llevaron a rozar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, saboreándolos para luego adentrarse más, él pedía permiso para explorar su boca pero ella no le respondía, o más bien no sabía cómo atender su boca, aquellos labios virginales no sabían qué hacer con los de él...

Albert mordisqueo levemente su labio inferior logrando que ella jadeara y aprovechando el momento para invadir su boca, un beso suave y tierno comenzó, a medida que avanzaba enseñándola a corresponderle ella respondía con el mismo fervor, aquello que había empezado como una leve caricia se había profundizado lentamente, sus lenguas se acariciaban, se reconocían, explorándose la una con la otra, ella se dejaba guiar por el ritmo que él le imponía. Albert domino aquel beso tan fácilmente que se sintió complacido consigo mismo, él sentía las manos de ellas colarse por sus cabellos acariciándolos, mientras sus cuerpos sin darse cuenta se moldeaban y respondían a aquel beso, los dos se habían olvidado de todo...Desde su mutuo acuerdo hasta la situación que los llevo a terminar en aquel establo.

Él rompió lentamente el beso sin dejar de acariciar sus labios con los de ella, sus instintos no fueron los únicos que se habían despertado, pero también sus hormonas al saborear aquellos dulces labios...Un momento de silencio los invadió mientras los dos recuperaban su respiración, ninguno decía nada con palabras pero sus miradas se comunicaban, las manos de ella continuaban rodeando su cuello, acariciando sus cabellos y él no podía negar que le gustaba lo que ella le hacía sentir con esa simple caricia...

Candy no sabía lo que hacía, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto, la sensación de aquel sedoso cabello entre sus dedos hacían que la neblina en su mente incrementara, no podía razonar, no podía luchar, para ella sería un hermoso recuerdo de todo aquel enredo. Para ella no toda su luna de miel seria de hiel, las manos de él que ahora se moldeaban por las líneas de sus curvas hacían que ella no pudiera procesar nada...

Albert atrapo nuevamente sus labios comenzando otra ronda de besos, no había palabras que decir, en esos momentos solo quería comérsela a besos, explorando también el cuerpo tibio que tenía entre sus brazos, los besos que compartían cada uno era diferente, unos eran suaves y tiernos y otros subidas de un tono tan pasional que Albert tenía que controlar, no había contado con la reacción de ella, la manera en que le respondía lo había dejado extasiado... ¡¿A dónde demonios se había ido aquella metódica conversación?!...se pregunto mientras sus alientos se mezclaban con pasión...El perfume de ella era tan intenso que tenía que parar porque ahora deseaba poseer a la que era su mujer...Los suspiros que escapan de sus labios era música para sus oídos sabiendo que ella no sabía lo que causaba en su ser...

Albert abandono su boca besando su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello...-Candy... — susurro su nombre en sus oídos mientras olía su perfume... ¡dios!... ¡tenía que parar!...¡qué estaba haciendo!...Ella abrió sus ojos aun perdida en aquella neblina donde él la había llevado...Albert levanto su rostro quedando frente a frente con ella, sus ojos brillaban de deseos como los de él, sus labios estaban hinchados por todos los besos que se dieron, no era justo lo que él estaba haciendo, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir palabra, escucho como lo llamaban...

-¡Sir William!... — llamo Fernando entrando en el establo, todos los peones habían estado trabajando desde temprano hasta que finalmente removieron el árbol. El decidió venir a revisar el establo primero, ahí vio el caballo del señor, tenía las esperanzas de encontrarlo, la señora tampoco había regresado, y eso más que nada lo tenían a todos preocupados...

-Aquí estoy Fernando, ¿despejaron el camino entonces?... — pregunto Albert levantándose y ayudando a Candy también...

-Sí señor, pero la señora no regreso... — dijo Fernando apenado...

-No te preocupes, ella está aquí conmigo... — respondió él cubriendo a Candy con la manta a pesar de ella estar vestida, él tambien se cubrió, sus ropas estaban en el otro lado del establo...

Fernando dejo salir un respiro de alivio al verlo salir con la señora en manos...No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, la pareja se había reconciliado...o eso pensó él...

Candy un poco apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas empezó a soltarse de la mano de Albert...

-Ahhh...mmm...será mejor que vaya a bañarme y a cambiarme... — dijo ella sin mirarlo y saliendo del establo...

-Si... — fue lo único que pudo decir Albert viendo como ella se alejaba... ¿Qué había hecho?...

-Señor los chicos están terminando de limpiar el camino, pero hubo algunos daños hecho a la propiedad...

-Dame unos minutos y te ayudo... —dijo Albert quien aún seguía en calzoncillos...

-Si señor... — respondió Fernando saliendo del establo...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Candy entro a la mansión encontrándose con Dorothy...

-Candy, ¡dios santo!... estaba tan preocupada, que bueno que estas bien...

-Si, ehh...Albert me encontró...

Dorothy sonrió sintiéndose feliz por ellos...-¿Deseas que te prepare un baño?... —pregunto ella no muy segura...

-No Dorothy, pero el señor necesitara uno, aunque si deseo algo de desayunar...

-No hay problema, ¿entonces hoy si desayunaran en la mesa?... —Candy asentó sonriendo...

Dorothy estaba feliz, la bendita tormenta había servido de algo, quizás ahora ellos disfrutarían aunque sea de su ultimo día de luna de miel...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios... **Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Gatita Andrew - LILA - LETY - Amy C L - Laila - Amy Ri-So - letita - Karen Delgado - nikimarkus1 - Cielo Azul A - Blackcat2010 - Pauli - Guest - monyb - RVM85 - patty sparda - Blanca Andrew - KattieAndrew - somiant - chriss chapenul...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron Tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

by: _Keila Nott_

_El deseo muere auTomáticamente cuando se logra: fenece al satisfacerse. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 6**

El agua recorría su cuerpo calmando toda la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo... ¡¿Cómo rayos termino él Tomando un baño de agua fría y no uno de agua tibia?!...se pregunto mientras dejaba que el agua cubriera su rostro y sus rubios cabellos...Si él sabía quién era la culpable de que sus hormonas lo hubiesen traicionado, ¡ella!... ¡ella! era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Con sus tentadores labios, con aquellas curvas que poseía y que se moldeaban perfectamente en sus brazos, con sus suaves manos que al tocarlo prácticamente lo habían quemado, ella era la responsable de que ahora no pensara en otra cosa que no fuera en ella...

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?...se pregunto una vez más terminando de ducharse y saliendo del baño. Albert Tomo una toalla secándose su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a su cama, pensativo, recordando los besos que se dieron. Estaba contrariado por todo lo que había sucedido en el establo, no podía creer que después de haber finalmente puesto las cosas en claro con ella la hubiese besado, y no fue un simple beso el que se dieron ellos dos, porque ella no lo aparto o se negó, al contrario, ella estimulaba y provocaba a ser besada.

Él era un hombre y no lo pudo evitar, no cuando sus suaves manos lo estuvieron explorando elevando su sangre a un punto de ebullición. Su esposa era pura e inocente, de eso ahora estaba seguro, ella no sabía al principio como corresponder sus besos, ella tembló cuando apenas rozo sus labios, pero después, después él pudo sentir la pasión que emanaba de ella, si Fernando no hubiese llegado él hubiese terminado por Tomarla, ahí en el bendito establo, y eso hubiese sido inaceptable por parte de él...

Ella no merecía que él lo hiciera, no así, no por un arranque de deseo, lo que había hecho no era para nada de caballeros, porque las manos de él también se habían perdido en las curvas de ella, sus manos habían explorado todo lo que pudo en ese momento en que intercambiaron besos, nunca pensó que ella le atraería de esa manera, se había rehusado por tanto tiempo en verla, que ahora estaba pagando el precio al darse de cuenta de lo hermosa que era, aquellas esmeraldas fue lo primero que vio al despertarse...

Albert se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose a su closet, iría con Fernando a comprar algunas provisiones y los ayudaría a reparar el daño hecho por aquel bendito roble, él mantendría una distancia apropiada de ella, no podía actuar irracional, tenía que pensar claro y por los momentos no podía hacerlo, se sentía intoxicado por ella, ni siquiera el baño había removido su perfume que aun emanaba de su cuerpo, su mente estaba nublada, tenía que despejarla, ¡¿porque ella lo estaba afectando de esa manera?!. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Rayos luchaba contra sus deseos, ella era su esposa al fin y al cabo, pero su parte racional le decía que no era correcto, él no la amaba, ni siquiera podía decir que la quería porque no era cierto, apenas y la estaba conociendo...Respiro hondo dejando salir un suspiro, no podía negar que después de besarla de esa manera ella le atraía, ¿quizás después de todo podría haber algo o no?...se pregunto...

Albert aparto a Candy de su mente y se cambio, por los momentos se concentraría en el problema que tenían, al siguiente día ellos partirían a chicago y él tenía suficiente trabajo que lo mantendría ocupado. Al salir de su habitación se fue directo a donde los trabajadores estaban, cuando terminaron de asesar el problema, Albert y Fernando se marcharon...

=o=o=o=o=

Candy no había dejado de mirarse en el espejo de su habitación. Al entrar en el baño ella no había podido creer como lucia, sintió vergüenza porque todos la vieron de esa manera, sus cabellos alborotados, revueltos y llenos de pasto. Su vergüenza incremento cuando vio el estado en que su vestido se encontraba, ¡su vestido era un desastre!... y para colmo había perdido algunos botones. Respiro profundamente calmándose porque al menos tuvo la decencia de no quitarse la manta que la cubrió hasta llegar a su habitación, ¡cómo no se dio cuenta!...

Ella se enrojeció al recordar aquellos besos que habían estado llenos de todo excepto pudor, su corazón aun palpitaba rápido al recordar que no solo él la había recorrido por completo con sus manos, pero ella también lo había hecho con él, no tuvo vergüenza, sus manos lo recorrieron involuntariamente, ella aun sentía en sus dedos la suavidad de su pecho, de sus cabellos, aquel aroma masculino de él la había envuelto, ¿por qué la beso?, y ella, ¿por qué no lo detuvo?, no hizo nada excepto corresponderle cada beso, cada caricia que él le daba con el mismo fervor y pasión que sintió...

Todo era nuevo para ella, sus caricias despertaron algo que era desconocido, algo que nunca había explorado, y más que asustarla, había despertado a la mujer en ella, aun recordaba aquel fuego que invadió su cuerpo, como era posible que ella reaccionara de esa manera con él, ¡precisamente con él!, ella no lo amaba, ella solo había sentido rabia y frustración contra su persona, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?... con todos sus desplantes, con su indiferencia tratándola como si ella no existiera, pero...pero...ella se sintió sin voluntad cuando sus labios la atraparon, aunque no era suficiente para justificar su comportamiento... ¿Ahora qué pensaría él de ella?...Realmente no le importaba...o ¿sí?...

Candy sentía una rara opresión en su pecho, por razón que no entendía tenía miedo de que él pensara menos de ella, pero su razonamiento le decía que no valía la pena darle muchas vueltas, lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, porque eso no cambiaría la relación de ellos o ¿sí?... ¿cambiaria lo que paso entre ellos de alguna manera lo que habían acordado?, y si él decidía ignorarla nuevamente por no comportarse como una dama?... — se pregunto entrando finalmente al baño...

Cuando estuvo lista ella bajo entrando en el salón donde el desayuno era servido, Candy noto que Albert no estaba y eso de alguna manera la decepcionaba y incrementaba la ansiedad que crecía en ella, por más que deseara olvidar todo simplemente no podía... Dorothy al ver su triste rostro de inmediato dijo...

-El señor salió con Fernando Candy, tienen que comprar algunos materiales y arreglar todo el daño causado temprano en caso de que llueva nuevamente...Candy sonrió al escuchar a Dorothy, al menos su ausencia no era porque la estaba ignorando...-Dorothy el señor desayuno o se fue sin comer?.— Pregunto ella curiosa

-No, por más que le ofrecí dijo que no podían perder el tiempo. — dijo ella quien sabia que esos dos no habían consumido alimento...

-Gracias Dorothy, por favor aparta su desayuno que yo me encargare que lo haga cuando regrese. — respondió ella con una leve sonrisa en sus labios... Dorothy asentó dejándola sola, la señora tenía un brillo diferente en su rostro, al igual que el señor, eso la alegraba...

Mientras Candy desayunaba su mente no podía dejar de pensar en él, al parecer ahora se le había metido en cada fibra de su ser, y eso realmente la enojaba, eso la enfuriaba, el no merecía que ella pensara en el, pero no lo podía evitar, el saber que no la dejo sola cuando la tormenta azoto con más fuerza fue algo que no podía olvidar, ese simple gesto la enterneció, aunque fue precisamente ese detalle el que los llevo a terminar de la manera en la que lo hicieron, ella salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar varias voces discutiendo...

-¡Te digo que no está Tom!, él señor salió temprano, ¡¿acaso no viste los daños hecho a la propiedad?! — espetó Dorothy al ver lo testarudo que era el ranchero...

-¡Bueno con su permiso o no!, tendré que buscar a todos los caballos que salieron corriendo de la propiedad, estoy seguro que muchos de ellos se encuentran merodeando por estas tierras... — refutó enojado...

-¡Y yo te digo que no puedes tener a todos tus peones merodeando en la propiedad sin permiso del señor!... — rebató Dorothy con las cejas fruncidas y levantando un dedo...

-¡Hah!... ¡Solo ve como lo hacemos! — respondió Tom colocándose de nuevo su sombrero.

-Grrrrrr... ¡Tom Stevens no te atrevas!...

-Hola, ¿qué sucede Dorothy? — pregunto Candy después de haber escuchado sin querer el enfrentamiento y viendo con curiosidad al joven que estaba con ella parado en la puerta...

Tom la vio de pies a cabeza, lo primero que se pregunto fue ¿quién era ella?...

-Señora Candy, él es Tom Stevens, amigo del señor William, su rancho se encuentra lejos de estas tierras...— enfatizo ella antes de continuar... -Tom, ella es la esposa del señor Andrew. — Introdujo cambiando su tono de voz...

-Mucho gusto señor Stevens... — dijo Candy estirando su mano y curiosa porque era el primer amigo de Albert que conocía...

-Así que Albert se caso. — respondió él observando detalladamente a Candy y recibiendo su mano...-Y mira no mas la yegua que escogió. —Termino diciendo él con una amplia sonrisa...

-¡Tom!...cuida tu lenguaje delante de la señora... — lo regaño Dorothy frunciendo nuevamente el ceño...

-No te preocupes Dorothy... ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo señor Stevens?...

-Me puede llamar Tom, señora Candy. — contesto él recuperando su compostura...

-Muy bien Tom ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?... — Pregunto ella cautelosa, porque no sabía realmente donde estaban, no sabía que tan lejos de Lakewood ellos se encontraban, sus paseos le sirvieron para deducir que esa villa se encontraba en la misma zona, aunque estuviera apartada y aislada de todos.

-Como le estaba explicando a Dorothy, anoche mientras la tormenta azoto hubo un incendio en uno de los establos y algunos de los caballos se escaparon, estoy seguro que muchos de ellos se encuentran rodeando esta propiedad, solo necesitamos adentrarnos un poco más y recuperarlos...

-¿Necesitan ayuda? — pregunto ella sin saber que mas hacer...

-No, mis peones pueden buscarlos, solo necesitaba pedirle permiso a Albert para adentrarnos en su propiedad, no sabía que él se encontraba de visita...

-Y ya te dije que no está. — Intervino Dorothy...

-Dorothy por favor. — Interrumpió Candy tocando su brazo, la solicitud del joven le parecía razonable y al parecer él era un amigo de Albert, el primero que veía...-No hay problema Tom, ustedes busquen sus caballos, y yo le explicare a mi esposo la razón. — dijo ella quien había hecho un esfuerzo grande en llamar a Albert como su esposo, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, esa palabra tenía que ser parte de su lenguaje de ahora en adelante...

-Muchas gracias Señora Candy — agradeció Tom dando después la orden a sus peones, cuando ellos comenzaron a adentrarse en la propiedad Candy dirigió su atención a Fernando y Albert que estaban llegando con otros empleados...

-¡Albert! — llamo Tom al verlo...

-¡Tom!... ¿Todo está bien? — pregunto Albert ya que no era normal verlo por esas tierras...

-Sí, solo un pequeño incendio en los establos, algunos de los caballos se escaparon y hemos recuperado algunos de ellos, sin embargo, otros huyeron más lejos...Y mira que si no vengo no hubiese tenido el placer de conocer a tu esposa, a quien tenias bien escondida, y quien amablemente nos permitió adentrarnos en tu propiedad. — dijo él sin poder evitar aquella sonrisa...

Albert dirigió su atención a Candy, ahí estaba ella, sus ojos fijos en los de él, bueno al menos por unos segundo antes de desviar su rostro...

-Entonces ya conociste a Candy...

-Así es, y mi padre se enojara aun más porque te olvidaste de invitarnos a tu boda. — reprocho Tom sin entender porque no los invito...

Albert paso sus manos por sus cortos rubios cabellos, la verdad es que él no se molesto en revisar la bendita lista de invitados que su tía le dejo, simplemente la puso a un lado, en esos momentos a él no le importaba revisar nada...

-Lo siento Tom... — respondió disculpándose, no tenia justificación...

Tom lo vio a él primero y luego a Candy, todo era raro, primero ellos no sabían que él tenía una novia como para terminar casado?, y de paso que él se olvidara de invitarlos, ellos conocían a Albert desde hace muchos años, cuantas veces no se escapo y termino en la colina de las hermanas donde él lo conoció por primera vez antes de ser adoptado.

-No te preocupes Albert, ahora si me disculpan me voy a ayudar a los chicos, pero a quien le tendrás que pedir disculpas por no haberlo invitado es a papá, así que los esperaremos esta noche a cenar con nosotros. Papá le gustara verte después de tanto tiempo, y le gustara aun más conocer a tu joven esposa... — dijo Tom admirando una vez a Candy.

Albert sabía que habría interrogatorio si iban...

-Quizás la próxima vez que visitemos Tom, mañana regresaremos a chicago. — respondió él nuevamente disculpándose...

-Que lastima, papá se sentirá mal de no solo saber que te casaste sin invitarnos, pero que ni siquiera lo visitaste y se la presentaste... — Tom reprocho nuevamente dirigiéndose esta vez a Candy...-Señora Candy ha sido un placer haberla conocido... — dijo despidiéndose de ellos...

Albert ahora se sentía doblemente mal, los Stevens siempre habían sido amables con él, pero si iba con Candy a cenar, tendrían que haber despliegue de afecto y él no quería pretender delante de ellos...Albert salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos de Candy en las de él...

-A mí me gustaría ir... — dijo ella viendo directo en aquellos azul cielo, ella sabia porque él se sentía mal, su mirada cambio al escuchar lo que Tom decía, Candy se imagino porque él no los invito a su boda, así que ella no sería más problema, ya había decidido aprender un poco más de él, y que mejor que conocer sus amigos, al parecer su familia no sabía acerca de los Stevens porque Rosemary nunca los menciono...

-¿Estás segura?... — pregunto Albert curioso, ¿acaso se le olvido que tendrían que pretender?...

Ella asentó sonriendo. Confundido, y sin saber encontrar otra razón para negarse, alcanzando a Tom...

-Dile a tu padre que tendrá dos invitados a cenar...

-Entonces nos veremos en unas horas, recuerda llegar temprano... — Albert solo asentó mientras Tom se monto en su caballo. Tan pronto Tom se alejo Albert iba a ser camino hacia donde los empleados se encontraban, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al sentir a Candy detenerlo...

-Albert, Dorothy me dijo que te marchaste sin desayunar, es mejor que lo hagas antes de empezar...

-No tengo apetito... — fue su corta respuesta...

-Al igual que yo no has consumido nada desde ayer, así que es mejor que recuperes tus energías si quieres ayudar...

-¿Acaso estas preocupada por mi?... — pregunto sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran y con cierto tono en su voz...Ella estaba realmente actuando como una esposa preocupada...

-¡Eres imposible!...simplemente no quiero que te desmayes en frente de los empleados — respondió ella enojada soltando su brazo y dando media vuelta...

Albert sonrió siguiéndola, al parecer su plan de mantener una distancia apropiada no llegaría muy lejos. Cuando Albert llego al salón vio como ella misma arreglaba su puesto. Al sentarse él no decía palabra, solo la observaba. Candy salió del salón yendo directo a la cocina donde una Dorothy estaba ocupada ya arreglando lo que sería el almuerzo de todos ellos...

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era tan natural en ella que no lo pudo evitar, al regresar le sirvió su desayuno, cuando se iba a retirar él la detuvo...

-¿No me acompañas?... — pregunto invitándola a sentarse con él, si iban a cenar con los Stevens necesitaba aclarar lo que paso en la mañana, no deseaba hacerlo pero si no lo hacia la situación sería tensa y el aun no sabía qué hacer...

Candy decidió acompañarlo, no estaba segura si él quería hablar de lo sucedido, de todas maneras ya había decidido qué hacer...

-Candy acerca de lo que paso en el establo... — comenzó diciendo pero ella inmediatamente lo corto...

-No te preocupes Albert ya lo he olvidado... — dijo ella sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, su resolución era la mejor, pretender que nunca paso. Albert no sabía porque pero su fría respuesta lo enojo, ¡¿Qué ya lo había olvidado?!...frunciendo el ceño solo dijo...

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir del asunto... — Ella noto su cambio de ánimo de inmediato, pero que mas podía decirle sin evitar que ellos entraran en detalles, tenía muchas preguntas pero no quería respuestas, quería saber por qué la había besado, pero ella no deseaba saber la respuesta, porque... porque, a ella le había gustado sus besos, quería saber que sintió él porqué ella no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en sus besos, ella por razón que no entendía quería revivir la experiencia, pero no lo haría, era mejor olvidar lo que sucedió.

Albert no dijo otra palabra, al terminar se levanto y antes de irse se dirigió a ella...

-Gracias por el desayuno, iremos al rancho de los Stevens antes de caer el sol, espero que recuerdes lo que hablamos. Candy asentó viendo como él se iba, estaba enojado y ella no sabía exactamente porque...

Albert pasó su tarde de mal humor, ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedía?!... Si sabía lo que le sucedía, ese ya lo he olvidado de ella le había caído como un balde de agua fría, especialmente porque la pequeña rubia había estado presente en sus pensamientos todo el día, y ahora para su mala suerte tendrían que ir a cenar juntos al rancho de los Stevens...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:** Blackcat2010 - Pauli - Rosa Amanda -Amy C L - Gatita Andrew - LETY - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Mayra Exitosa - lhbarba - Faby Andley - damaris lopez 79219 - letita - Amy Ri So - Karen Delgado - Cielo Azul A - JENNY - Lila -Paolau2 - chriss chapenul - KattieAndrew - Laila - Gelsie - Andy Nicolao - Dreamerburch - nikimarkus1 - Blanca Andrew - arinayed - miiriam121 - patty sparda - Guest - samaggy - somiant - Rosalina...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron Tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

_Las circunstancias pueden no ser de tu agrado, pero no han de seguir siendo las mismas si concibes un ideal y luchas por alcanzarlo._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 7**

Albert estaba listo esperando por ella, el día se le había pasado rápido, ¿o fue que se la paso molesto?, no estaba seguro, dando las últimas instrucciones a Dorothy para que no los esperaran Candy finalmente apareció, Albert dirigió su atención a ella y no pudo evitar detallar sus rizados cabellos que lucían tal y como los había sentido entre sus dedos, sedosos, brillantes y hermosos. Ella a pesar de haberse vestido sencilla lucia perfecta ante sus ojos...

Sin hacer ningún comentario Albert le ofreció su brazo guiándola al auto, Tomando por sorpresa a Candy, pero se imagino que solo lo hizo porque Dorothy y Fernando estaban presentes, ayudándola a subir en el auto ellos comenzaron su camino hacia el rancho de los Stevens.

Un incomodo silencio se creó entre los dos. Albert no pronunciaba palabra, su mente era solo un mar de confusión, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el motor del auto. A medida que avanzaban un hermoso paisaje se les presentaba, el brillo de las gotas de agua dejado por la lluvia hacían contraste con el verde follaje de aquel paisaje, pero el silencio entre los dos era perpetuo y Candy ya no podía mas, así que ella decidió romper aquel silencio...

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Tom?... — pregunto dirigiendo su completa atención a él...

Albert quien había estado concentrado en el camino y debatiéndose muchas cosas en su mente recordó brevemente antes de responder...

-La primera vez que vi a Tom fue cuando mis padres estaban viajando por toda Europa. Tom vivía en un orfanatorio antes de ser adoptado, el día que lo conocí fue un día en que me escape de la constante supervisión de mi tía, me aleje tanto de la mansión que termine en una colina.

Ahí vi a Tom quien se acerco al verme empapado por la lluvia que había caído, las hermanas que cuidaban el lugar me atendieron, luego George quien había sido enviado por mi tía me encontró...Cuando mis padres regresaron tuve la libertad de visitarlos, pero luego Tom fue adoptado y a mí me enviaron a Inglaterra, no vi a Tom por muchos años, fueron en esos años como ya sabes que perdí a mis padres, solo cuando regrese fue cuando retomamos nuevamente nuestra amistad, y desde entonces él y su padre han sido muy buenos amigos...

Candy ahora entendía porque el resto de su familia no los conocía, al parecer Albert había sido un joven solitario...-¿Crees que algún día podamos regresar y visitar todos esos lugares?... — Pregunto ella con esperanza en su voz...

-¿Te gustaría regresar? — respondió él con otra pregunta sorprendido por su pedido...

-Sí, debo de confesar que me gusta mucho el lugar y me gustaría visitar esa hermosa colina de la que hablas...

-Si quieres esa será nuestra primera parada antes de ir al rancho de Tom, el sol pronto desaparecerá y la vista es increíble desde ahí... — sugirió él sintiéndose un poco más relajado...

-Me encantaría...— contesto ella sonriendo y continuando observando todo a su camino, la verdad que no sería tan malo venir seguido a un lugar como ese, donde todo era sencillo, donde el silencio y el sonido de la naturaleza era lo único que los rodeaba.

Albert por su parte se sentía complacido de que a ella le gustara el lugar, después de todo era uno de sus favoritos. Desviándose comenzó a entrar por el camino que los llevaría a aquella colina que tanto le gustaba, tenía tiempo que no venia, cuando vio a lo lejos aquel inmenso árbol, busco un lugar apropiado donde estacionar...

-¿Ya llegamos? — pregunto ella obviamente emocionada...

-No, el resto lo cubriremos a pie, no es muy lejos... — respondió él bajando del auto...

Ella le regalo una amplia sonrisa, en esos momentos Candy olvido la naturaleza de su relación. Albert abrió la puerta del auto ayudándola y tomando nuevamente de su mano, confundiendo a Candy, ella no entendía su comportamiento, sin embargo no se negó y dejo que la guiara...

Los dos comenzaron su camino hacia la colina en silencio, disfrutando de cada cosa que veían en su camino. Albert sonreía al ver como ella se emocionaba por todo, parecía una pequeña disfrutando de cada cosa. Al llegar a la cima, Candy tuvo que resistir su deseo de subir a ese inmenso árbol que estaba frente a ellos, no podía, ellos iban a una cena y no tenían mucho tiempo...

La puesta del sol hizo que los dos se sintieran extraños, sus manos aun seguían conectadas sin darse cuenta, el cielo comenzó a teñirse de añil y violeta mientras el sol descendía, el aire se acompasaba al ritmo de la brisa que los tocaba, los colores del horizonte se expandían ante sus ojos, en sus almas surgió un canto de paz, de alegre serenidad, de admiración ante tanta belleza natural, durante aquel espectáculo Candy sintió como Albert brevemente entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, la sensación hizo que su atención se dirigiera a él, perdiéndose en su perfecto perfil, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, sin embargo a pesar de eso ella pudo ver su tristeza, su confusión, y algo más que no supo como describir.

Él parecía otra persona en esos momentos, y eso la tenia confundida, aquel momento que debió ser uno de los más románticos experimentados por ella, era más bien el más extraño, sus emociones no las podía explicar, ella no sabía que sentía, o simplemente prefería ignorar aquella sensación en su corazón que era extraña y que la estaba invadiendo desde que se dieron aquellos besos...

Albert volteo al sentir la mirada fija de ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él vio lo mismo que sentía, o quizás era su propia reflexión que eran transparentes en aquellas esmeraldas. En ese momento de infinita paz cuando el sol descendía, él pensaba si ellos realmente podrían vivir de esa manera, si ellos realmente serian capaz de convivir todas sus días en ese matrimonio de ellos, o si sería más sencillo darse una oportunidad, conocerla un poco mas como lo estaba haciendo, porque a pesar de que solo tenían menos de una semana dirigiéndose la palabra, él sabía que la atracción existía, ella podía negar todo lo que quisiera por lo testaruda que era, pero él pudo sentir la pasión con la que le devolvió sus besos, él pudo sentir que no le era indiferente, quizás ella se comportaba con él de esa manera por todo los errores que cometió al no conocerla. Albert respiro hondo antes de pronunciar palabra...

-Es tiempo de irnos o llegaremos tarde... — dijo él señalando el camino. Candy asentó sintiéndose quizás un poco decepcionada, no sabía que esperaba de él, pero aquel mágico momento desapareció...

=o=o=o=o=

El rancho de los Stevens no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se desviaron, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia del día anterior el camino estaba despejado, al llegar Candy no solo vio a Tom esperando por ellos, pero a su lado estaba un señor que a pesar de verse mayor se notaba que era de contextura fuerte.

-¡Albert!... ¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunto emocionado el padre de Tom acercándose a ellos dos...-¡Oh!...así que tu eres la esposa de Albert, ¡y mira que hermosa!... — dijo tomando de la mano de Candy tan pronto Albert la ayudo a salir del auto...-Se puede saber el nombre de tan bella dama...

-Candy, me puede llamar Candy, mucho gusto señor Stevens... — respondió ella sonriéndole ante su graciosa actitud...

-¡Ves!... ¡Te dije que Albert se había casado!... — se acerco Tom a ellos sonriendo satisfecho ya que su padre no le había creído...

-¿Por qué tenias escondida a esta hermosa dama Albert?... — pregunto él mientras las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaban...

Albert sonrió antes de responder, el padre de Tom nunca cambiaria...

-Porque si no tú me la robabas... — respondió él jugando mientras que Tom y su padre sonrían...

Candy no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no solo por la respuesta, pero era la primera vez desde que conocía a Albert que lo veía reírse abiertamente...

-Por supuesto que te la robaba, mira no mas que bella, y dime Candy, ¿cómo te está tratando el joven patriarca?, no tengas miedo de decirnos, porque si no se ha portado bien aquí le daremos unas buenas palmadas ya sabes dónde para que aprenda a tratar a una dama... — pregunto el padre de Tom logrando que Candy abriera sus ojos de par en par, él ranchero lo decía y parecía que no estaba bromeando con ella...

-¡Padre!... — exclamo Tom apenado mientras Candy miro por unos segundos a Albert, quien se quedo callado repentinamente manteniendo sus brazos cruzados esperando por su respuesta...

-No se preocupe señor Stevens él se ha comportado como todo un caballero... — aseguro a pesar de saber de todo. Realmente ella quería zarandearlo por necio. Pensó ella sin dejar de sonreír...

-Entonces me alegro. Ahora sí quiero escuchar como ustedes dos se conocieron, pero antes, Albert porque no le enseñas el rancho a tu esposa antes de cenar... — pidió el señor Stevens...

-Pequeña ¿deseas conocer el rancho primero?... — Pregunto Albert quien había pensado como debía comportarse alrededor de sus amigos, un seudónimo de cariño era esperado por ellos...

¿Pequeña?...repitió Candy mentalmente antes de responder...-Si, por supuesto...

-Entonces nos vemos en la cena, me alegro que vinieran, vamos Tom... — dijo el señor Stevens antes de retirarse...

Albert sonrió tomando nuevamente de sus manos...-¿Pequeña?... — pregunto en un susurro Candy cuando vio a Tom y a su padre alejarse...

-Sí, así te llamare de ahora en adelante... — Candy frunció las cejas y comenzó a protestar de inmediato...-Yo no soy tan pequeña... ¡Hmph!...

-Si lo eres... — dijo él quien actualmente le gustaba el seudónimo, sonaba tan natural que podía acostumbrarse a llamarla así...

Candy respiro hondo pensando en que le dirían al señor Stevens... -Albert que le diremos al señor Stevens de ¿cómo nos conocimos?... — Pregunto ella cuando se detuvieron frente a la cerca donde mantenían el ganado...

Albert volteo a verla, él no podía mentirles a ellos, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad por completa, era demasiado triste para compartir algo así, además que el contrato se los prohibía...

-Le diremos la verdad...

-¡¿Cómo?!... — Sus esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par por su simple respuesta...

-No tenemos que entrar en detalles Candy, solo le diremos la verdad, que tú fuiste prometida para mí desde tu nacimiento... — dijo él viendo directo en sus ojos, tocando con sus manos sus mejillas, sonaba raro decirlo, pero esa era la pura verdad, desde que ella nació fue prometida solo para él, quizás ellos no se amaban, pero él recordaba muy bien cuando conoció a esa pequeña llorona, y quizás, quizás podía haber algo después de todo, la idea con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más tangible en su mente...

Candy no se movió al sentir sus manos en su rostro, había algo en su mirada cuando dijo esas palabras que hicieron que ella no se pudiera mover...-El rancho del señor Stevens es grande... — comento ella desviando su rostro y cambiando la conversación...

-Así es, y a medida que han pasado los años ellos han podido comprar más hectáreas logrando tener también la cantidad de animales que ahora vez... — señalo él...

-Tú los aprecias mucho ¿verdad?... — pregunto ella al ver su rostro tan sereno...

-Sí, hubiese preferido crecer libre como Tom lo es, y no tener que llevar la responsabilidad que llevo como patriarca de mi familia...

Candy sabia lo pesado de esa tarea, si quería pruebas sus estudios habían sido de alguna manera estresante, así que no se quería ni imaginar todo el peso que él llevaba en esos momentos...De manera natural y sincera, ella toco su hombro con una sonrisa en sus labios. - Ahora me tienes a mí para aligerar tu carga... — sus palabras salieron sin pensarlo, fue una reacción espontanea de ella...

Albert se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, él tomo la mano que tenía ella puesta en su hombro, quería realmente hacer las paces, sus palabras lo habían conmovido...-Candy, yo...

-¡Albert!.. ¡Candy!, la cena ya esta lista... — Llamo un Tom interrumpiendo el momento...

Los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo, ellos no se habían dado cuenta como se les había pasado el tiempo...

-Vamos... — Invito él ofreciendo su brazo...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Candy fue sentada al lado de Albert, ella estaba empezando a sentirse cómoda estando al lado de él, Tom y su padre contaban toda clase de anécdotas durante la cena y ella no dejaba de ver lo espontaneo que Albert era con ellos, su sonrisa, sus expresiones, y sus risas eran sinceras, por todo lo que ellos decían y de la manera en que él se comportaba, ella realmente no lo conocía. Tom contaba de las muchas veces que Albert ayudo en el nacimiento de varios cervatillos, de las veces en que fue tumbado al tratar de entrenar con los caballos para los rodeos que se efectuaban en el pueblo. Candy realmente estaba sorprendida ante todo, la cena transcurría sin problemas hasta que el señor Stevens hizo aquella pregunta...

-A ver, quiero escuchar la historia de ustedes dos, ¿Dime Albert como hiciste para ganarte el corazón de Candy ?... — Pregunto con su mirada enfocada en ellos dos...

Albert miro detalladamente a una Candy sonrojada y nerviosa, la verdad era que él no se había ganado su corazón, su matrimonio había sido arreglado y lo único que él había hecho era quejarse y odiar todo eso, pero ahora que estaban casados, él nunca pensó claramente en el corazón de ella, en cómo debió y debe de sentirse al ser rechazada abiertamente por él... ¡Rayos!, se sintió como un villano, un canalla sin sentimientos ante la dama que ahora lo acompañaba...

-Estoy trabajando en ello... — Fue su sincera respuesta...— Candy tembló ante sus palabras, no estaba segura que quería decir él con eso...

-¿Cómo es eso? si ustedes están casados?... — Pregunto Tom quien también estuvo sorprendido por la respuesta levantando una ceja...

Albert les explico cómo fue que ellos se comprometieron, dejando los detalles privados a un lado. Candy no sabía qué hacer, sus nervios no la estaban ayudando y menos cuando Albert pasó su brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a su lado, el corazón de ella estaba latiendo a mil por hora, su perfume nuevamente la había invadido y si seguían así ella sabía que le daría algo. Al terminar de narrar los hechos él le dio un rápido beso en sus labios...

-¡Wow!, que historia la de ustedes dos... — Exclamo Tom viendo a Candy quien portaba un par de mejillas color carmín...

-Pero tú lo amas Candy ¿verdad?, no estás con Albert solo por compromiso?... — Pregunto el señor Stevens curioso con todo lo que narraron...

Candy quería que la tierra se la tragara, ¿por qué le tenían que preguntar a ella?, todos la veían esperando por su respuesta, inclusive el mismo Albert estaba a la expectativa, él se había tensado con aquella pregunta que ella tenía que responder. Candy trato de calmarse pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando ellos regresaran a chicago, era fácil decir que podía pretender, pero que difícil era hacerlo...

-Por supuesto que sí señor Stevens, sino nunca me hubiese casado con él... — mintió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, sonriendo y acariciando el rostro de Albert quien con esa respuesta se perdió en los ojos de ella, explorando, buscando, no sabía qué...

-Entonces abramos una botella del mejor vino que este rancho les puede ofrecer, celebremos su unión... — respondió el padre de Tom levantándose contento y feliz por ellos dos...

-De verdad que felicitaciones a los dos... — dijo Tom mientras todos se levantaban...

-Así que me amas?... — susurro Albert en sus oídos para que Tom no los escuchara...

-¡En tus sueños!... — replico ella en un susurro sonriendo delante de Tom. Albert sonrió porque le parecía adorable verla irritada, sabía que no debió ser fácil para ella decir esas palabras, pero de alguna manera a él le había gustado escucharlas...

-Aquí lo tenemos... — dijo el señor Stevens entrando con una botella, llenando varias copas...

-Que el amor nunca los abandone, y que la felicidad siempre sea su mejor compañera.

— ¡Salud!... ¡Salud!...dijeron todos...

-Gracias por habernos invitado señor Stevens, todo estuvo delicioso... — agradeció Candy después de haber tomado un sorbo de su vino...

-No me lo agradezca, es un placer, además que no puedo esperar a ver los hijos de ustedes dos... — A este punto a Candy se le había bajado la tensión mientras que Albert se ahogaba en su vino...

-Se encuentran bien... — Pregunto Tom al ver lo pálida que Candy se puso, y al notar a Albert tosiendo de manera incesante...

-Sí, gracias, será mejor que regresemos... — dijo Albert después de recuperarse...

-No quería arruinarles la cena, pero ha estado lloviendo desde hace rato... — señalo Tom hacia la ventana. Candy y Albert habían estado tan encerrados ensimismo con todo que no se habían dado de cuenta...

-Sera mejor que pasen la noche aquí y regresen en la mañana, le diré a Martha que les prepare una habitación... — sugirió el señor Stevens a ellos.

-¡No!... — grito Candy instantáneamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes inclusive al mismo Albert. Ella al darse cuenta de su exabrupto comportamiento, dijo nuevamente... -Es que no traje ropa para dormir, además que tenemos que salir temprano hacia chicago... — ella lo decía en modo de disculpa rogando que Albert la ayudara, pero al parecer él estaba disfrutando de su nerviosismo...

-No te preocupes Candy, estoy seguro que Martha encontrara algo que te sirva por esta noche... — dijo el señor Stevens llamando a la señora que los ayudaba en el rancho con los oficios domésticos...

-Pero..pero...es...que... — Candy balbuceaba, no tenía una excusa válida, Albert por su parte decidió intervenir después de disfrutar su nerviosismo ante la idea de dormir junto a él...

-Pequeña, no te preocupes, además es maravilloso pasar nuestra última noche de luna de miel aquí en el rancho, ¿no lo crees?... — Pregunto él acercándose mientras que Tom sonreía pensando... ¡Recién casados!...

Candy hizo una nota mental, le pagaría lo que le estaba haciendo...

-Entonces ¡no se diga más!...La habitación estará lista en unos momentos, Candy porque no vas con Martha, ella te asistirá... — señalo él y Candy sin poder protestar mas camino en dirección donde Martha ya la esperaba...

-Se ve que es una mujer de buen carácter Albert... — comento el padre de Tom mientras Albert pensaba que ella era todo menos de buen carácter, o quizás era así solo con él...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Candy observaba la lluvia por aquella ventana de la habitación donde pasarían la noche, ¡como se podía tener tanta mala suerte!...pensó ella...pero todo era su culpa, si no hubiese dicho que deseaba venir a la cena ella no se encontraría en la situación en la que estaba, nuevamente como el día anterior llovía pero al menos esta vez sin relámpagos...

Ella suspiro antes de moverse, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo parada en esa ventana, quizás un baño de agua tibia le vendría bien, solo esperaba que Albert aun no subiera y le diera su espacio como lo había venido haciendo...

Caminando hacia el baño, ella observo la habitación con detalle, el señor Stevens les había asignado una cómoda habitación, el estilo sin dudas era de ellos, los detalles de madera rustico eran notables en cada pieza. Ella respiro hondo al no ver ningún otro mueble, una cama hecha para dos estaba ubicada en el medio de la habitación, en cada rincón una mesita de noche con algunas velas, un closet de mediano tamaño construido contra una de las paredes del mismo material. Definitivamente se estaba empezando a preocupar... ¿él no sería capaz? o ¿sí?...se pregunto entrando finalmente al baño...

Todos se habían ido a dormir mientras que Albert espero hasta el último minuto para ir a la habitación, él no tenía más alternativa que subir, esto sería toda un prueba...pensó él sintiéndose a su vez complacido al saber que a todos les agradaba su joven esposa, su hermana se lo había dicho, pero ahora veía porque, ella era dulce y jovial con todos excepto con su persona por supuesto...

Llegando a la puerta se detuvo por un momento antes de abrirla, cerrando sus ojos pensó que no había motivo para estar preocupado, no sería la primera noche que pasarían juntos, pero sabia por la actitud de ella que seguramente ella lo estaría, porque después de lo que paso entre los dos no estaba muy seguro si podía estar tranquilo durmiendo a su lado, su creciente atracción hacia ella lo hacían dudar de si mismo. Pero antes que nada él era un caballero, sin embargo también era un hombre de carne y hueso, prueba de ello fue cuando pasaron la noche en el establo, la cercanía y el perfume de ella combinado con su belleza lo debilitaron.

Ahora no sabía exactamente lo que sería de ellos dos, pero por los momentos tenía que controlar sus hormonas, ignorarla sería lo mejor, pretender que ella no existía aunque fuera por esa noche le ayudaría, eso haría la situación más fácil, no la miraría, si lo hacía estaría perdido y él lo sabía, porque no podía mentirse, cada día que pasaba se sentía atraído a ella...

Albert abrió sus ojos, respiro hondo y entro sin hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo no pudo dar muchos pasos, se quedo congelado en su sitio después de haber cerrado la puerta, aquella imagen angelical lo dejo sin respirar, entro justo en el peor momento. ¡¿Qué estuvo haciendo ella durante todo ese tiempo que le dio?!... ¡¿porque apenas se estaba cambiando?!...Candy sin saber que él se encontraba en la habitación término de vestirse...

Secando una vez más sus rubios cabellos con la toalla ella se sintió relajada, el baño le había asentado, ahora se metería dentro de las sabanas antes de que Albert llegara, o al menos eso pensó, porque al darse la vuelta ahí lo vio, sus ojos puestos en ella, su mirada era extraña, él estaba ahí inmóvil y ella se preguntaba ¿qué le pasaba?, después de lo que pareció una eternidad realización vino a ella, su corazón empezó a latir rápido y casi en un susurro pregunto... -¿Desde cuándo has estado ahí?...

-Lo suficiente... — respondió él también en un susurro sin poder moverse, si lo hacia se acercaría a ella.

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par ante su respuesta, ella sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a debilitarse, sus mejillas se encendieron de tal manera que ella sabia toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en ellas. Albert noto de inmediato su cambio, debió mentir pero no pudo hacerlo, debió tocar la puerta primero pero él pensó que ella estaría durmiendo, aquella imagen de su nívea piel hizo que comenzara inconscientemente acercarse a ella...

Candy podía escuchar su corazón latir, el sonido era tan fuerte que retumbaban en sus oídos y de seguro en los de él también, Albert se acercaba emanando aquella masculinidad y ella sentía que se desmayaría en ese momento, cuando él estuvo frente a ella no pudo controlar que su cuerpo temblara, sintió las manos de él tocar su rostro con suavidad, su corazón no lo soportaba, nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera...

-¿Por qué tiemblas Candy ?... ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?... — Pregunto él en un suave susurro imaginándose que ella lo hacía solo por nervios, su rostro teñido de rojo la hacía lucir más hermosa, deseable ante sus ojos...

-No...No es eso... — respondió ella apenas audible para los dos tratando de ser fuerte...

Albert se acerco a su rostro un poco mas...-No tienes porque, no te hare daño... — dijo él tomándola en un rápido movimiento por las piernas y colocándola entre sus brazos...

- ¡Albert!... — jadeo Candy al verse sostenida por él, ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar, un minuto estaban frente al closet y al siguiente sintió como él la colocaba delicadamente en la cama...

Ella ya no sabía dónde estaban, apenas sintió la suavidad de las sabanas los labios de él la atraparon, no tuvo tiempo de protestar o preguntar porque sus bocas estaban ocupadas en un intenso beso, beso al que no se resistió, sus manos nuevamente cobraron vida propia al acariciar sus rubios cabellos, nuevamente ella sentía la neblina en su mente que no le permitía procesar ningún pensamiento o razonar en lo que estaban haciendo, Albert cubría su pequeña figura y ella se encontraba sin voluntad, solo sentía sus besos y sus caricias que la exploraban con delicadeza, no se quedo atrás, nuevamente no pudo evitar explorar aquel cuerpo masculino que la cubría, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios al sentir sus manos en sus pechos, no supo cuando se habían colado por su camisón pero la sensación tibia de sus palmas acariciándolos se sentían increíble, solo en ese momento ella reacciono rompiendo el beso...

-¿Albert que estamos haciendo?... — pregunto casi sin respiración...

Él quien se había dejado llevar por el deseo llegando esta vez mas lejos la observo con detenimiento antes de responder, ella era realmente hermosa, sus rubios cabellos esparcidos en la cama mientras sus esmeraldas lo observaban esperando por su respuesta hacían más tangible su decisión...

-Dándonos una oportunidad...— respondió apartando algunos de sus rizados cabellos de su rostro...-Al menos que no lo desees... — agrego esperando por su respuesta, porque la decisión no podía ser de él solo, los dos tenían que desear lo mismo...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a :** Amy Ri So,Amy C L, rui4712, Mayra Exitosa, Arinayed, Blackcat2010, letita, Gatita Andrew, MIRIAM RAMIREZ, Gris castro, chriss chapenul, Karen, RVM85, KattieAndrew, Guadalupe, Guest, himeko76, patty sparda...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	9. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron Tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

Deja que te guie, deja que te enseñe, porque a pesar de ser nuestro comienzo, el camino hacia el amor es uno que solo tú y yo debemos de recorrer...

✽ • •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 8**

Albert intentaba calmar un poco el fuego que recorría su cuerpo, su deseo por tenerla no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sus sentidos y su cuerpo respondían a su cercanía sin poder obedecer a su razonamiento, sabía que debía controlar sus hormonas, sabía que tenía que recordar donde ellos se encontraban, pero él supo que estuvo perdido desde el momento en que entro en esa habitación, la visión que lo recibió al abrir la puerta hicieron que fuera imposible para él resistir la tentación de besarla o explorarla...

Sus inquietas manos pudieron sentir la suave textura de su piel grabando en su paso cada línea que ella poseía, sus fosas nasales se encontraban invadidas placenteramente con el perfume a rosas y lilas que emanaba de ella, en su boca persistía el sabor de aquellos dulces labios incrementando su deseo de probarla por completa, sus leves gemidos emitidos al explorar la redondez de sus pechos y de su cuerpo, habían sido música para sus oídos, un poco mas y él no hubiera podido responder la pregunta hecha por ella, se sentía incapaz de detenerse. Esta mujer no solo lo estaba llevando a la locura deseando cada parte de ella, pero también lo estaba torturando con su eterno silencio.

Sus esmeraldas lo miraban con una sorpresa reflejada en ellas. Sería tan fácil perderse en su cuerpo sin pensar o razonar, sería fácil hacerla su mujer y olvidarse de aquel embrollo que los llevaron a terminar como esposos, porque ella respondía a cada caricia y a cada beso que compartían sin detenerlo, y cada minuto que pasaba sin tener una respuesta de ella, por razón que no entendía lo estaba mortificando... ¿Deseaba intentarlo o no?...se pregunto suspirando mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella...

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su mente nublada aun procesaba sus palabras, "Dándonos una oportunidad"...resonaba en alguna parte de su cerebro, que gracias a sus besos y a sus caricias lo habían convertido en una mezcla de arcilla, realmente se sentía débil con él, aquel hombre apenas se acercaba y ella temblaba. Aquel hombre apenas tocaba sus labios y ella se entregaba a sus besos sin detenerlo... ¿cómo era posible que él tuviera ese poder sobre ella en tan poco tiempo?...se pregunto mientras controlaba su propio deseo...

Ahora solo quería creerle. Quería creer que era posible que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad, quería creer que él podía algún día llegar a amarla y ella a él. Candy sentía sus ojos lentamente nublándose de las lagrimas que se debatían por salir, y realmente no quería hacerlo delante de él, pero la pequeña posibilidad de que algún día podía ser amada, respetada, y adorada por su esposo, era algo que muy dentro de su ser deseaba, era algo que como mujer añoraba, y porque no aceptarlo, también lo soñaba. Esas simples palabras hicieron que ella no pudiera contener esas lágrimas que prometió nunca más derramar.

El haber pasado los últimos meses solo sintiendo su rechazo la había afectado más de lo que ella quería reconocer, su rechazo a pesar de no amarlo había dolido como una pequeña espina que te pincha sin darte cuenta, y que sangra poco a poco si te olvidas de atenderla. Durante mucho tiempo antes de conocerlo solo un retrato de él mantuvo con ella, aquellos ojos azul cielo la llamaban, aquel perfil perfecto le gustaba, su cuerpo varonil que ahora la cubría ella sabía que lo deseaba, quizás por eso le prometió a su madre intentar ser feliz a su lado, quizás por eso la atracción que sentía hacia él era fuerte, una atracción que debilitaba su metódico razonamiento.

Ella recordó como se había emocionado internamente cuando supo que irían a Lakewood a conocerlo, quizás una parte de ella muy en su fondo deseaba su atención, su cariño aunque fuera de amigos, sin embargo ni siquiera eso había tenido...

Candy trato de apartar a Albert quien la mantenía apresada entre sus brazos contra la cama, ella necesitaba respirar, sus ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas querían solo alejarse de él, pero estaba contrariada porque tampoco quería que la soltara, deseaba poder controlar todas las emociones que en ese momento la invadieron, pero por más que quiso no pudo hacerlo, porque a pesar de todo, ella también quería perderse en él, quería que la amara, quería que la enseñara, pero no podía, no podía ceder a él tan fácilmente, él tenía que demostrarle que realmente deseaba intentarlo...

-Candy... — susurro Albert al verla en su estado, sus lágrimas fueron como un baño de agua fría para él. Albert la soltó y se sentó lentamente en la cama, confundido paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos viendo como ella ahora se cubría su rostro con sus manos, esa acción hizo que algo en su ser doliera, realmente él nunca se imagino esa reacción de parte de ella, no sabía que el pedirle que se dieran una oportunidad la haría llorar, en su debate mental tratando de imaginarse una respuesta de ella un posible ¡No! vino a su mente, un vete al ¡Demonio! también, pero ciertamente nunca pensó que terminaría derramando lagrimas...

¿Por qué lloraba?...se pregunto preocupado...Albert no soportaba verla así, con cuidado aparto las manos con las que ella cubría su rostro y la atrajo hasta sentarla en sus piernas, él la envolvió entre sus brazos sin saber que otra cosa hacer, nunca la había visto llorando, asustada, temblando aquella noche de tormenta sí, pero nunca derramando una lagrima, prefería verla enojada, molesta con él, de otra manera, pero no sufriendo sin saber porque...

-¿Que sucede Candy?, ¿Acaso te he ofendido?... — pregunto recordando todo lo que había hecho hasta los momentos...

-No... — respondió ella entre sollozos mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, el estar en sus cálidos brazos la confortaban...

-Entonces dime ¿qué sucede?... ¿Por qué lloras?... — pregunto tratando de entender que fue lo que hizo mal...

Candy respiraba su fragancia masculina tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, su desorden emocional hacían su tarea un poco difícil...

-Es que nunca pensé que tu quisieras intentarlo, yo pensé que solo me odiabas... — finalmente dijo ella sin mirarlo...

Albert escucho sus palabras, no la culpaba si pensaba eso, pero él no la odiaba, él quería contarle y hacerle entender de una vez por todas el porqué de su actitud hacia ella, él quería pedirle perdón por su mal comportamiento durante todos esos meses de desplantes hechos a ella, él quería poder decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tantos errores cometidos que simples palabras no podrían corregir...Su testarudez no lo dejaba...abrazándola un poco mas fuerte contra su pecho él le susurro...

-Yo no te odio Candy, nunca lo he hecho, y porque no intentarlo con mi esposa que no solo es hermosa, pero creo que es obvio que te deseo... ¿crees que podamos comenzar de nuevo?... — Pregunto levantando con su mano su rostro, sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, lagrimas que con cuidado él limpio...

-¿De veras quieres hacerlo?... — respondió ella con otra pregunta, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azul cielo que la miraban por primera vez con un toque de cariño en ellos, era la primera vez que le decía que era hermosa...

-Si tu también lo deseas, yo estoy dispuesto a intentarlo... — aseguro Albert sonriendo, pensando que sus acciones no habían dejado claras sus intenciones, al parecer tenía que ser más convincente con ella...

-Si...pero... ¿por donde se supone que comenzaremos?... — pregunto ella curiosa pensando en lo que habían hecho minutos atrás, ellos casi, casi, bueno el solo pensarlo hizo que se ruborizara de pies a cabeza, así que no sabía exactamente por donde comenzarían...

Albert dejo salir un suspiro sintiéndose un poco frustrado, aquella parte de su anatomía sufriría las consecuencias de su arrebato y de su decisión, pero al parecer tendrían que comenzar desde cero, si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos dos debía de proceder de manera correcta, algo que sería un poco difícil para el después de haber compartido momentos pasionales con ella, tenía que pensar en cómo proceder, no importaba que ella fuera su esposa, no importaba cuanto deseara hacerla su mujer, ahora tendría que pagar el precio de su error, porque nunca imagino que terminaría por desearla...Albert respiro resignado...

-Que te parece si empezamos por conocernos más a fondo, no tenemos porque presionarnos, todo se dará de manera natural, quizás quieras ir a cenar conmigo cuando regresemos a chicago... — sugirió viendo sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, sin embargo una sonrisa de inmediato se dibujo en sus labios...

-Me encantaría... — respondió Candy quien nunca había estado en una cita con ningún caballero...

-Entonces esa será nuestra primera cita, ese será nuestro comienzo, el camino hacia el amor es uno que solo tú y yo debemos de recorrer Candy, ahora descansemos porque mañana tenemos que regresar a chicago...

Candy se estremeció un momento con sus palabras, el camino al amor ¿sería posible?...suspiro antes de preguntar con una tímida sonrisa... -Albert, no nos podemos quedar unos días más?...

-No, lo siento Candy, pero hay varias reuniones a las que debo de atender... — respondió él disculpándose, la verdad era su culpa, él le insistió tanto a George en que organizara esas reuniones pensando en mantenerse alejado de ella...qué ironía...como las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar...

-Está bien, pero regresaremos de nuevo...algún día?...

-Claro que sí, es una promesa... — respondió él tocando con su dedo la punta de su nariz...Ella sonrió ahora un poco más relajada...

-Te sientes mejor?... — pregunto apartando algunos de sus rizados cabellos...

-Si...

Albert le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de colocarla nuevamente en la cama, esta vez él se quito sus zapatos y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, sin quitarse la ropa, había sido un momento donde las emociones contenidas por mucho tiempo flotaron dejándolos exhaustos, Candy se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, finalmente el peso que había llevado con ella durante mucho tiempo podía dejarlo atrás, ella se durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios deseando que las cosas mejoraran entre los dos, y quizás algún día ellos terminarían lo que empezaron ese día...Albert sin embargo se llenaba de su aroma pensando que había tomado la correcta decisión...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiéndose ligera, había dormido como no la hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, perezosamente ella intento moverse sin tener mucho éxito, un par de fuertes brazos la rodeaban, la tibieza de otro cuerpo a su lado pudo sentir, entonces recordó, se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Albert, ¡nuevamente!, no lo podía creer, poco a poco ella se fue volteando encontrándose con un par de ojos azul cielo que la observaban desde hace tiempo...

-Buenos días... — saludo ella tímidamente...

-Buenos días pequeña, descansaste bien?... — pregunto él observándola detenidamente, sus pecas se notaban mas a luz del día, él podría acostumbrarse a despertar con ella cada mañana así, no pudo dormir muy bien con su cercanía, toda la noche estuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa semana, meses atrás o mejor dicho solo días atrás, nunca hubiera pensado que terminaría acercándose a ella ...

-Sí, gracias...

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos, nos espera varias horas de camino... — dijo él dándole un beso en su frente, levantándose de la cama. Candy asentó sintiendo como esa parte que acababa de besar subía de temperatura con el simple toque de sus labios, un nuevo día comenzaba para ellos y ella no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse un diferente futuro...

Tan pronto Albert salió del baño le dijo que la esperaba abajo. Candy se levanto tan pronto él salió. Ella entro en el baño mirándose en el espejo, se puso pálida al ver el estado de sus cabellos, lucían como una madeja, ¡qué desastre!...no podía creer que Albert la hubiera visto así, poco a poco los fue arreglando hasta que finalmente sus rebeldes risos estuvieron en su lugar, al terminar de cambiarse ella bajo...

Una taza de café esperaba por ella mientras el desayuno era servido...

-Espero hayan podido dormir bien... — dijo el señor Steven quien observaba como Albert y Candy se miraban, que gracioso era para él ver como Candy se sonrojaba constantemente cada vez que Albert la miraba, esos dos estaban enamorados, si señor...pensó el...

-Sí, muchas gracias señor Stevens por todo... — contesto Candy sonriendo, ella le agradaba el lugar...

-No tienen porque, a ver Albert si la próxima vez que vengan pasan unos días aquí en el rancho... — Invito el señor Stevens a ellos...

-Sí, así le enseñas a tu esposa como domamos a nuestros caballos... — Agrego Tom mientras mordía las tostadas recién servidas...

-Por supuesto que lo haremos... — respondió Albert complacido con la invitación, quizás la próxima vez que vengan todo será diferente, pensó él con esperanza en su ser mirando a Candy...

Después de despedirse de Tom y de su padre, ellos se marcharon hacia la villa, donde una Dorothy ya tenía todas sus maletas arregladas. Albert termino de dar algunas órdenes antes de ellos comenzar su camino hacia chicago, después de la conversación que tuvo con Candy él noto que ella ahora se dirigía a él con más confianza, relajada...Y eso lo complacía...

**=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew esperaba en la puerta ansiosa la llegada de los recién casados, esperaba que sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas con respecto a esos dos, ella siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su sobrino a pesar de que estuvo tentada a no hacerlo, pero de la manera en que las cosas se dieron ella no quería que ellos sufrieran mas, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de que su luna de miel los hubiese acercado como debía de ser...Aunque ella sabía lo testarudo que podía ser William algunas veces...

Toda esa semana se la paso despejando toda el ala para ellos, preocupada por esos dos, especialmente porque pronto los chicos irían al colegio en Londres y ella se iría a escocía donde podía estar cerca de ellos, Rosemary los acompañaría por una temporada y Candy estaría a cargo de todo en la mansión, después de todo ella ahora era la señora de la casa. Así que por el bien de William esperaba que ellos dos al menos se dirigieran la palabra, todo había sido tan triste que dio gracias a dios por la paciencia que tuvo Candy con los desplantes de William, esa muchacha merecía más que el mal comportamiento de su sobrino.

Muchas veces quiso darle unas palmadas a ese muchacho por ser tan descortés. Pero ella sabía que solo fueron las circunstancias que sacaron lo peor de él, porque ella sabía que ese no era William, y ella tenía sus esperanzas puestas en Candy, si de alguien su sobrino se podía enamorar perdidamente seria de ella, porque no solo ella era una dama educada y hermosa, pero también era dulce y buena de corazón, y solo el tonto de su sobrino se resistió a verlo...

Elroy Andrew sonrió cuando el auto se detuvo, ahora ella podía ver a la joven pareja...La servidumbre tomo de inmediato sus maletas...

-William, Candice...Bienvenidos de vuelta... — dijo ella mientras ellos comenzaban a acercarse...

-Tía... — saludo Albert dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla...

-Madame Elroy... — saludo Candy haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

-Nada de Madame Elroy. Candice, ahora eres la esposa de William, así que espero que de ahora en adelante me llames tía... — respondió ella tomando de sus manos...

-Sí, tía... — Candy sonrió pensando que realmente era parte de esa familia, tenía que acostumbrarse...

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de su viaje...

-Sí, y mucho, el lugar donde fuimos es maravilloso a pesar de la lluvia que termino derribando un gigantesco roble... — comento Candy recordando lo asustada que estuvo esa noche...

-¡Dios santo!, no suena tan maravilloso como dices Candice... — la tía se puso una mano en el pecho preguntándose ¿a dónde William la había llevado?...

Candy sonrió, era mejor que solo le contara acerca de los bellos paisajes que vio...

-¡Tio!... ¡Tio!... — llamaban al mismo tiempo un trió de adolecentes acercándose a ellos...

-Anthony, Archie, Stear...Pensé que no los encontraría...— dijo él mientras ellos se acercaban...

-No partimos hasta dentro de dos semanas tío... — respondió Anthony sonriendo...

-Entonces me alegro, así podre despedirlos personalmente...

-Sí, y la tía también... — agrego Stear después de saludar a Candy, quien aun estaba asimilando lo de ser la tía de ellos...

-¿Y esas para quienes son?... —pregunto Albert al ver a Anthony con rosas en manos...

-Ahhh...errrr...bueno...

-jejejejeje, vamos Anthony, dile al tío como nombraste a tus nuevas rosas, y para quienes son esas... — dijo Archie mientras Stear y él se reían...

Anthony estaba rojo como un tomate, ya se vengaría de esos dos...

-Estas son para ti Candy, quería dártelas el día de tu boda, pero sus capullos no se habían abierto por completo, las he llamado dulce Candy en tu honor, ese era mi regalo de bodas para ustedes dos... — dijo él tímidamente entregándoselas a Candy quien en ese momento se había quedado sin palabras ante el acto de ternura del sobrino de Albert...

-Muchas gracias Anthony, son hermosas... — finalmente dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla...

-Gracias sobrino, de verdad que hacen honor al nombre, son preciosas como Candy... — dijo Albert mirándola fijamente. Candy al escuchar sus palabras se perdió en sus ojos, la tía noto como ellos dos se miraban y sonrió complacida, ahora no le cabía duda que ellos habían progresado...

Anthony, Archie y Stear comenzaron a toser al verlos perdidos...

-Vamos chicos, al parecer la luna de miel fue muy corta... — susurraron entre ellos riéndose entre dientes mientras comenzaban su camino hacia el jardín...

Candy desvió la mirada sonrojada mientras que Albert sonreía de las ocurrencias de sus sobrinos, los iba a extrañar cuando se marcharan...

-Me imagino que están cansados, será mejor que suban a descansar... — dijo la tía agregando...-Recuerden que la cena se sirve a las ocho...

Albert iba a decirle a su tía que ellos cenarían afuera cuando escucho a Candy llamar a alguien emocionada, al dirigir su atención vio a su hermana Rosemary y con ella un caballero que desconocía venia al encuentro de Candy...

-¡Michael!... — Candy no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo, quien tenía años no veía, al fin había regresado...Ella no pudo contener su emoción acortando la distancia y dándole un fuerte abrazo con las flores en una mano, dejando a los presentes desconcertados y a un Albert serio...

-Candy, tiempo sin verte... — dijo Michael devolviendo el abrazo discretamente...

-Sí, pero ¿cómo? , ¿Cuándo?... — pregunto ella separándose un poco de él, Michael había sido el único amigo con quien ella podía identificarse, sus viajes, su libertad y su carrera como doctor ella había admirado, lo conocía desde que era una niña, y la última vez que lo vio apenas ella tenía 16 años, sin embargo él lucia igual, quizás un poco más alto, pero no había cambiado...

-Es una larga historia, por eso cuando tu mama me dijo que te habías casado y Rosemary quien visitaba me dijo que hoy regresabas pase a visitarte, espero no importunarlos... — respondió él sin poder disimular su tristeza y alegría. Tristeza porque ella se caso, alegría porque después de tanto tiempo la veía...

-No, no importunas, me alegras que hayas venido a verme, te había extrañado... — dijo ella sinceramente y Michael solo le sonrió... esa escena era observada por todos y por unos azul cielo que ahora se habían convertido en azul hielo...

-Hola Candy, ¿cómo te fue en tu luna de miel?... — pregunto Rosemary después de notar la mirada de su hermano, ella conoció a Michael desde hace mucho tiempo atrás en una de sus visitas a la familia de Candy, pero Albert no sabía nada de él...

Candy al escuchar la pregunta se volteo y la mirada de Albert la trajo a la realidad, ella era una mujer casada, y su comportamiento en ese momento fue el de una adolecente soltera, sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la vergüenza porque prácticamente se lanzo en los brazos de otro, ella se mordió los labios antes de responder...

-Bien, Albert nos llevo a un lugar maravilloso... — dijo ella sin poder verlo, como pudo dejar que su emoción la invadiera de esa manera...

-Me alegro Candy...Albert, déjame presentarte a Michael Bennet, es un viejo amigo de la familia White, ellos prácticamente crecieron juntos...— introdujo Rosemary a el joven visitante...

-Mucho gusto señor Andrew... — dijo Michael estirando su mano. Albert tomo su mano saludándolo también...

-¿Entonces si te quedas a cenar con nosotros?... — pregunto Rosemary sonriente...

-Si no les molesta... — dijo él viendo a Candy quien en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer, ella quería salir a cenar con Albert como lo habían acordado, pero también tenía años sin ver a Michael y habían mil preguntas que deseaba hacerle...

-Por supuesto que no... — respondió Rosemary al ver que nadie decía nada...

-Si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender, un placer haberlo conocido Michael, estoy seguro que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar... — dijo él viendo a Candy quien a todas estas no se había movido de su sitio...

-Tía, Rosemary... — Albert se retiro sin mirar atrás, su salida a cenar había sido cancelada sin siquiera opinar, estaba molesto, irritado y de alguna manera decepcionado. En su mente se repetía aquel espontaneo abrazo de ella y una sonrisa en sus labios de felicidad que él nunca había visto...

Candy vio como él se alejaba sin mirarla y su corazón sintió una punzada, sin embargo lo disimulo en frente de todos...

-Candy si quieres ve a descansar también, estoy segura que ustedes pueden hablar durante la cena... — sugirió Rosemary quien fue la única que sintió la tensión de su hermano...

-No, yo estoy bien... — dijo ella ahora dirigiendo su atención a ellos...

-Entonces los dejamos para que puedan conversar... — Rosemary invito a su tía quien se negaba a dejar a esos dos solos...

-Candy, mira lo hermosa que luces, toda una dama... — complemento Michael a ella, ella había sido su sueño, el trabajo duro para poder ofrecerle un futuro, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, ahora ella estaba casada y regresando de su luna de miel, el destino tenía que estar riéndose de él...

-Gracias Michael, realmente me sorprendí al verte, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? y ¿por qué dejaste de escribirme?... — pregunto ella mientras comenzaban a caminar...

-Es una larga historia Candy...Pero vine para quedarme... — esas palabras fueron dichas con una intención que Candy no entendió...

-Creo que tenemos tiempo, me lo debes, por haberte ido sin despedirte de mí... — dijo ella recordando aquellos tiempos, pero sin poder evitar pensar en su presente dilema...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert después de haberse tomado un baño se relajo, no pudo descansar, no debería de importarle, es normal que ella tenga amigos, pero él pudo notar no solo el entusiasmo de ella, también noto el de él, ¿amigos?...quizás eso pensaba ella, no creía que él lo hiciera, la forma en que la miro le dijo eso...

Una vez cambiado bajo y se encerró en su estudio, se distraería con la correspondencia, sus planes habían sido arruinados, y ahora no se sentía de humor como para verla...

Cuando empezó a abrir la correspondencia el toque a la puerta lo detuvo, dio el pase y vio a su hermana Rosemary quien entraba con una radiante sonrisa que él había extrañado, el solo verla lo tranquilizaba...

-Bert, no me has contado ¿cómo te fue?...— pregunto ella sentándose y con un toque de curiosidad en su voz...

Albert no podía creer que después de tantos años ella aun lo llamaba Bert, bueno al menos no le dijo mi pequeño Bert...

-Me fue bien, y si deseas escuchar que tenías razón, si la tenias... — dijo él viendo como una amplia sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios...

-¿Entonces ella te gusta?...

-¡Rosemary!...

-¡Oh! vamos Bert, no me dejes sin saber, recuerda que yo soy tu hermana favorita, bueno la única que tienes, además que me lo debes…. — dijo ella guiñando un ojo y muy cerca de poner un puchero...

Albert respiro hondo, nunca le había podido negar nada a ella, y cómo?, si él la adoraba más que a nada, su hermana era la única que entendía como él se sentía...

-Sí, no lo voy a negar... — fue su sincera respuesta, y la cual le costó porque el interrogatorio comenzó, su hermana no lo dejo en paz...

-Y entonces ¿por qué no van a cenar?... — pregunto ella levantando una ceja...

Albert la miro con ojos incrédulos, no fue ella la que invito a cenar al tal Michael arruinando sus planes?...

Rosemary deseaba zarandearlo, de verdad que tonto era él...

-Por eso aun sigues siendo mi pequeño Bert, no te quedes ahí, ve y búscala, yo me disculpare por ustedes dos... — dijo ella levantándose, Rosemary se acerco a Albert y le dio un beso en su frente, su pobre hermano no había podido casarse por amor, pero él lo encontraría en la mujer que tenía a su lado...

Albert vio como ella cerraba la puerta, él se levanto de su asiento mirando a través de los grandes ventanales, pensando en las palabras de Rosemary, ya era casi hora, ¿aceptaría ella venir con él?... ¿o prefería quedarse a cenar con su amigo?...

-¿Albert?... — escucho su dulce voz llamarlo, no la había visto desde que regresaron, Y ahora estuvo tan distraído que ni siquiera escucho la puerta, Albert iba a voltear cuando sintió su mano tocar su hombro...-Albert... — susurro ella cerca de él...

Albert finalmente la vio, sus ojos solo mostraban sorpresa al verla...Ella era una visión de ángel para él, aquel vestido mostraba sus perfectas curvas, y sus finos atributos, sus rizados cabellos sueltos en forma de cascada solo sujetados por una cinta, él sonrió internamente al verla tan hermosa y elegante...

-No sabía que la cena era formal... — comento sin quitar sus ojos de ella...

-No estaba segura a dónde me llevarías... ¿o se le olvido señor Andrew que tenemos una cita esta noche?... — Candy sonreía sabiendo que lo había sorprendido, después de tanto debatirse ella se disculpo con Michael, mucho había pasado esos últimos días entre ella y Albert, y realmente no quería arruinar el comienzo de su relación con él, porque no podía negar que deseaba que las cosas funcionaran...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Mayra Exitosa - Andy Nicolao - letita - sayuri1707 - XANDRA - Clian - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - Amy Ri-So - jassel - Lila - Blanca Andrew - Gatita Andrew - maría rene - RVM85 - Guest - JENNY - nikimarkus1 - Rosi White - Lupisss - chriss chapel - Amy C L - Blackcat2010 - Laila - Pauli - arinayed - KattieAndrew - Faby Andley - Paolau2 - patty sparda - LETY - CandyFan - Lezti Bella - ccc - somiant - miiriam121 - Guest - bavaria 2013...

N/A: Mis queridas amigas lectoras no es mi intención hacerlas sufrir, de verdad, arinayed amiga no creas por un minuto que no las escucho, si lo hago, siempre lo he hecho, pero a veces la semana se le complica a uno y no podemos bajar los capítulos tan rápidos como deseamos...Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora y por hacerlas esperar...espero que este capítulo les haya gustado...siiiiii

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	10. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron Tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** Keila Nott

_Me gustas tanto que no me gusta que les gustes a otros, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?...¿Que es lo que siento por ti?... ¿será amor?... ¿será así?... Celoso..._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 9**

Albert sintió que algo muy dentro de su ser se movió, ella lo había elegido a él, se sentía complacido, sus manos acariciaron por inercia su rostro, fue tan espontáneo y tan inesperado por Candy. Él no sabía lo que quería, ¿besarla?. ¿abrazarla quizás?, no estaba seguro, pero la noche era joven y ellos dos tenían una cita para conocerse mejor, sonriendo pregunto:-..

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?...

Candy pestañeo observando que ella estaba elegantemente vestida, mientras que él lucia entre elegante y casual, sonriendo ella asentó, esta sería su primera cita y no podía esperar a ver el lugar donde él la llevaría...

Después de despedirse de todos, los dos salieron en el auto de Albert, dejando a una tía con una amplia sonrisa, feliz de que su relación estuviera mejorando, a unos sobrinos murmurando entre ellos, después de ver la sonrisa que portaba su tío, a una hermana que antes que abandonaran la mansión le dio algunos consejos a Candy, cosa que hizo que Albert sonriera aun mas al ver lo bien que se llevaban ellas dos, y a un visitante algo decepcionado, porque aquella rubia, con cara de ángel, significaba mucho para él...

Candy observo todo en su camino, no sabía a dónde la llevaría, una sonrisa cubrió sus labios, el sol de la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer trayendo a su mente aquel atardecer que los dos compartieron, un atardecer único, el cual recordaría a pesar de que la magia del momento fue rota con su frio comportamiento. Ella pudo notar como poco a poco se alejaban de la ciudad, se sentía perdida...

-Albert, ¿a dónde vamos?... — pregunto mirando su perfil que estaba concentrado en el camino...

-Es una sorpresa, espero te guste, es unos de mis lugares favoritos... — respondió Albert quien después de haberlo meditado decidió llevarla a un lugar con una vista maravillosa y que le servía para alejarse de la mansión, no sabía porque, pero esta era la segunda vez que la llevaba a uno de sus lugares favoritos...

Candy no podía dejar de verlo, en sus ojos azules había una chispa de alegría que hizo que se sintiera complacida... Un aroma distinto invadió sus fosas nasales, ella noto como Albert abandono la autopista, ahora se encontraba en un camino un poco más estrecho, parecía un sendero pero era amplio permitiendo el acceso de autos. Lakefront Trail fue el nombre que vio en una de las señales que indicaban el nombre de aquel sendero...

A lo lejos ella noto el restaurante, estaba ubicado frente aquel inmenso lago, rodeado por un camino de piedras, flores y arbustos, decorando sus alrededores, un lugar que parecía aislado de las cercanías de la ciudad, una área privada que se veía llena de exclusividad...Tan pronto Albert detuvo el auto ella vio el nombre del restaurante**_...Fiorentino's Cucina Italiana..._**

Estaba tan encantada viendo todos los detalles de piedra que decoraban el frente del restaurante, que ella no noto cuando Albert se bajo y le abrió la puerta...

-Bentornato a _Fiorentino's_ signorino Albert... — dijo unos de los dueños muy amablemente, y quien conocía a Albert desde hace dos años...

-Gracias Giorgio, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo esta vuestra señora?... — pregunto Albert mientras ayudaba a Candy a salir del auto...

-Concetta, va bene, con il dolore qui e qui, ma bene... — respondió él arrugando su nariz, pero inmediatamente dirigiendo su atención a la rubia que ahora estaba de brazos con Albert...-¡Quello che un bellissimo signorina!, ¿questa ragazza è sua fidanzata?...

-No, ella es mi esposa, Candy, él es Giorgio, uno de los dueños del restaurante, Giorgio te presento a Candy, mi dulce esposa, y con ella tendrás que... — Albert no pudo terminar Candy lo interrumpió...

-Piacere di conoscerti signore Giorgio... — Candy no pudo evitar ver el rostro de él, ella sabía que lo tomo por sorpresa, mientras que Albert pensaba al escucharla que tenía que hacer una lista de todas sus cualidades y atributos, él pensó que ella no entendía a Giorgio, pero por lo visto se equivoco nuevamente, una vez más ella lo sorprendía, la idea de descubrir poco a poco quien era ella ahora se había vuelto excitante, una joya envuelta en un estuche difícil de abrir, una joya que era diferente, por eso ahora estaba curioso, él quería abrirlo, descubrir qué clase de diamante encontraría dentro de ese estuche, moldearlo si era necesario, apreciarlo si pudiera reconocerlo, así era ella, una joya que era un enigma para su persona, y por ser tan testarudo nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocer o apreciar...

Giorgio estaba complacido con la elección del joven Andrew, siempre venia solo, nunca acompañado, siempre lo vía perdido en sí mismo, una mirada triste siempre reflejaba, pero ahora no solo se presento acompañado, ahora estaba casado con una dama encantadora, y por supuesto tenía que estar enamorado, el miraba a su esposa con aquellos ojos que solo podía ser de amor, o eso pensó él...Pronto los guio hacia su mesa, la cual estaba situada en la terraza del restaurante...

Candy al entrar se enamoro del lugar, aquel toque familiar se podía palpar, aquellos detalles que lo hacían exclusivo se podían notar, todo el piso era de madera, con un diseño rustico y elegante al mismo tiempo, habían toda clases de quesos y vinos, colocados en un bar donde lo desplegaban de manera casual pero sin perder su toque especial, habían una infinidad de antiguos y nuevos tipos de sartenes, ellos estaban guindados en un arco de piedra que quedaba entre el bar y la cocina, las mesas elegantemente vestidas con manteles rojos y blancos, complementados con su toque elegante, las paredes dentro del restaurante eran exactamente iguales a la decoración del frente, un lugar con su toque elegante, pero casual al mismo tiempo, tan pronto entraron en la terraza ella se detuvo...

Albert al sentirla detenerse, le pregunto:-

-¿Sucede algo candy?... — Ella pudo ver la mesa que Giorgio les indicaba, decorada para una cena romántica, sonriendo noto que en la esquina de la terraza existía un horno de piedra, construido con el mismo material, su mirada se dirigió hacia la vista que tenían en frente, una suave brisa acaricio su rostro moviendo ligeramente sus rubios cabellos, el aroma de las flores que rodeaban el lugar la hizo suspirar, a solo unos pasos estaba aquel lago, solo a unos pasos sobre aquella blanca arena ella podía disfrutarlo, definitivamente le encantaba el lugar...

-No Albert, todo es perfecto...

-Me alegro...— dijo sonriendo y pensando en todas las cosas que ellos dos tenían en común, después de ayudarla a sentarse, él tomo su asiento, sus ojos se encontraron por un minuto, azul con el verde se veían sin decir palabra, hasta que salieron de su trance por el mozo que los interrumpió...

Él le entrego el menú a cada uno de ellos, tan pronto ordenaron fueron servidos dos copas de vino, ninguno decía palabra, Candy estaba no solo nerviosa, pero también un poco ansiosa. Albert no sabía por dónde comenzar, podía notar como Candy miraba su copa de vino, su timidez después de todo lo que ellos habían compartido los últimos días le parecía adorable...con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió romper el silencio...

-Mañana podremos ir a la casa de tus padres, tengo que disculparme con ellos y contigo frente a ellos, tal como acordamos, ¿te parece si vamos después del almuerzo?... — pregunto él con sinceridad en su tono de voz...

Candy estaba tomando muy rápido su copa de vino intentando calmar sus nervios, ese hombre ahora la tenia nerviosa, no sabía si era su actitud que pasaba de dominante a dulce con ella, o si eran sus ojos azules que la miraban expectante, tan pronto pudo, respondió:-...

-Ellos se alegraran mucho de recibirla, especialmente mi madre a quien le prometí... — Candy se mordió los labios por lo que casi le iba a decir...Sin embargo Albert no la iba a dejar que no le digiera lo que le prometió a su mama, deseaba saberlo todo...

-¿Qué le prometiste pequeña?... — pregunto él tomando de su mano y tomándola a ella por sorpresa, quería que empezara a confiar en él, quería confiar en ella también...

Candy no sabía si decírselo o ¿no?, ella respiro hondo, la había llamado nuevamente pequeña, porque?, allí no había nadie con quien pretender, ignorando el seudónimo, ella pensó que era tiempo de abrirse un poco más, si quería que las cosas funcionaran entre los dos, tenía que hacerlo, aunque debía de reconocer no era fácil para ella, tenía miedo de abrirse completamente con él después de todo lo que le hizo...

-Yo le prometí a mama, que trataría de ser feliz a tu lado... — dejo salir esas palabras bajando su rostro, no quería que él sintiera lastima por ella, no quería ver en sus ojos aquel _lo siento,_ que pareciera todos estuvieran de acuerdo en sentir por ella, solo lastima parecía que inspiraba, estaba cansada de verlo, en los ojos de sus padres, en los ojos de la familia de él, así que desvió su mirada para no verlo...

Albert sin embargo sintió un pinchazo de dolor en aquel órgano olvidado, su corazón se había cerrado desde el día en que murieron sus padres, desde el día en que nadie estuvo con él en aquel colegio, nadie quien lo consolara cuando era un pequeño, años de separación entre su familia y él no lo ayudaron a abrirse tan fácilmente con otros, Albert estuvo en silencio por un momento, con sus manos aun unidas sobre la mesa, pensando, hasta que finalmente dijo:-

-Y lo haremos Candy, por eso lo estamos intentando, ¿recuerdas?, lo que prometimos... —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de decir esas palabras, palabras que tomaron por sorpresa a Candy, en su mirada ella solo podía ver sinceridad...

-Gracias Albert... — solo contesto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, él mozo llego con la orden interrumpiéndolos nuevamente...

Colocando sobre la mesa primero los aperitivos, una deliciosa Focaccia ai Funghi fue servida, Albert y Candy no pudieron evitar que sus bocas se le hicieran agua al mismo tiempo, ellos no habían almorzado en el camino, él insistió en que podía esperar hasta la cena, y ella por educación, o por simple testarudez asentó, comiendo solo los bocadillos que Dorothy les entrego, pero ahora, ahora aquel pan horneado, relleno de queso, cebolla y hierbas finas, bañado con exquisitos y frescos champiñones al ajillo, los tenía a los dos ansiosos por probarlo, el mesero continuo sirviendo colocando la ensalada que cada uno ordeno, al terminar se retiro, minutos después se presento nuevamente con los platos principales...

Candy empezó a deleitarse, mientras Albert no pudo evitar preguntarle:-

-¿Qué te parece?...

-Delicioso, simplemente exquisito... — Ella disfrutaba de la textura de aquel delicioso platillo...

-Estoy de acuerdo, de todos los lugares que he visitado aquí preparan la mejor comida italiana...

-Cierto, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso, ¿o será porque no almorzamos?... — pregunto ella sonriéndole...

Albert asentó en acuerdo, pero lo que más le gusto, era que ella se estaba abriendo a él, estaba siendo más espontanea...

Así se les paso el tiempo, entre preguntas y respuestas, sonriendo, relajados, y en algunos momentos embelesados, perdidos en sus miradas, hasta que llego el postre...La conexión entre los dos ahora era palpable, así lo sintió Albert, Candy hablaba y se expresaba de manera natural, no forzada, un brillo de felicidad se reflejaban en aquellas esmeraldas, y simplemente tenían a sus ojos sin poder dejar de admirarla, cada elegante curva de su cuello, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas que acentuaban sus pecas, y aquellos labios carnosos y rosados que pedían ser besados...

Albert salió de su estupor cuando escucho a Giorgio acercarse, no supo al principio que dijo, pero escucho a Candy contestar...

-Grazie, tutto è stato divino... — A Candy le encantaba Giorgio, una sonrisa amplia, casual, sin pretender y sonriente con aquellos bigotes resaltando en su rostro, lo hacían una persona simpática...

Después de discutir varias veces con Giorgio, Albert tuvo que aceptar que no lo dejaría pagar, su regalo de bodas retrasado dijo el italiano...Al salir del restaurante Albert tomo de su mano y la invito a caminar en dirección del Lago...

-Pero Albert, mira como estoy vestida?... — Albert la miro de pies a cabeza analizándola, y no le pareció un impedimento...

-Que te parece si dejamos los zapatos en el auto... — sugirió él...ella después de ver hacia aquella arena blanca no pudo evitarlo y asentó, su vestido sufriría, pero ella no se perdonaría sino daba un paseo por esa orilla...

Albert enrollo un poco sus pantalones para que no tocaran la arena, pero Candy no podía hacer lo mismo, él tomo de su mano guiándola tan pronto ella salió de aquellas zapatillas, la luna iluminaba su camino, sus destellos eran suficiente para ver la claridad del agua, Candy trato de sostener el largo de su vestido, pero tan pronto llegaron a la orilla, se le olvido por completo...

Candy reía al sentir el agua tocar sus pies, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo descalza disfrutando de algo así, quizás apenas cuando era una niña, disfrutando al lado de sus padres, no sabía exactamente, pero ahora al sentir la suave arena junto con la agua tibia en sus pies le estaba gustando, Albert solo la miraba, una sensación lo invadió al verla, al escucharla reír feliz, de alguna manera aplacaban su sentimiento de culpabilidad, por todo lo que le había hecho, era algo que quería corregir...

-Albert, gracias... — dijo Candy al acercarse a él, casi sin respiración, se estaba divirtiendo como una pequeña, la cena fue excelente, en un lugar al aire libre, donde ella pudo aprender muchas cosas sobre él, su tiempo en Inglaterra, los lugares que hasta los momentos había visitado, los lugares que deseaba visitar, ella también le conto sobre sus anhelos, y ahora, ahí estaban los dos, disfrutando de la noche que era calidad y fresca a la vez, ella se sentía libre y feliz en esos momentos, estaba agradecida que no la llevo a uno de esos lugares que su familia acostumbraba, donde seguramente por su estatus social serian observados y analizados...

-No tienes porque, ¿te parece si continuamos nuestro recorrido?... —pregunto extendiendo una mano, para que ella la tomara...

-Si... — Candy tomo de su mano pensando como las cosas estaban cambiando, ahora él tomaba de su mano con una sonrisa encantadora mientras caminaban a lo largo de la orilla, un lugar que simplemente a ella le parecía extraordinario, quizás por la sencillez, quizás porque muy en su ser reconocía que era un sitio romántico...

Albert sentía aquella sensación de calidez que provenía de ella mientras caminaban en silencio, él repetía en su mente la conversación que mantuvieron en el restaurante, lo emocionada que ella lucía con cada una de sus aventuras, y al igual que él, ella deseaba visitar áfrica, él ahora podía imaginar sus gestos y lo emocionada que ella se sentiría al ver cada uno de los animales que vería, algún día, quizás, ellos dos visitarían juntos áfrica...

Candy sintió como Albert los detuvo, sus ojos cerrados, sus pensamientos donde lo habrán llevado?... — se pregunto antes de llamarlo...-Albert?...

Él la atrajo envolviéndola en sus brazos, un movimiento tan repentino que hizo que Candy jadeara de la sorpresa, cuando Albert abrió sus ojos noto como aquellas esmeraldas lo miraban, un deseo como él suyo se reflejaban ...Candy a pesar de sorprenderse no pudo evitar que sus emociones la traicionaran, envuelta en sus fuertes brazos ella se encontraba expectante, se mentiría si no aceptaba lo que realmente esperaba de él, un beso, un beso como aquellos que compartieron, un beso que la hiciera olvidar donde se encontraban, unos de sus besos que no la dejaban pensar o razonar...

Sus deseos fueron hechos realidad cuando lo escucho susurrar muy cerca de sus labios un...-Te quiero besar... — Albert no espero a que le respondiera, con una mano sosteniendo su cintura atrayéndola aun mas contra su cuerpo, y con la otra sosteniendo su nuca, él se apodero de la boca de ella, mezclando sus lenguas y sus alientos en un beso demandante, poderoso, y a la vez cariñoso, un beso que había sido deseado y necesitado por los dos sin decir palabras...

Las manos de Candy subieron de sus hombros hasta perderse en sus finos cabellos, cabellos que acariciaba con vehemencia, encendiendo su fuego, dejando que él dominara el beso, la fiebre que los dos sintieron en ese momento ni siquiera pudo ser calmada por las chispas de agua que chocaban contra las rocas, ellos se sentían incapaz de romper el beso a pesar de haberlas sentido, uno, dos, tres, Candy había perdido la cuenta de la ronda de besos en la que se perdieron, solo cuando la respiración les falto poco a poco se fueron separando...

Albert escucho como sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas, ¡esta mujer haría que él perdiera la cabeza!, sus deliciosas caricias en sus cabellos, y el entregarse a sus besos, habían sido como una cerilla encendiendo su fuego...Cuando nuevamente fueron salpicados por las chispas de agua, Candy lo abrazo aun mas, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, su corazón y su cuerpo envuelto en un mar de sensaciones que no podía explicar...

Pero los dos eran testarudos, ninguno se atrevía a confesar lo que estaban experimentando...

-¿Quieres que regresemos?... — pregunto él deseando quedarse por más tiempo, pero quizás ella estaba cansada, después de todo ellos regresaron en la mañana de viaje, a pesar de querer quedarse no quería ser desconsiderado con ella...

-¿Debemos?, o ¿podemos quedarnos un rato más?... — Candy no quería regresar tan pronto, la verdad era que no sabía qué hora era, su cercanía y sus besos no quería perderlos, no le importaba sentirse cansada, porque tan pronto llegaran a la mansión, él se marcharía a su habitación, y ella perdería su calor...

-Candy, nosotros estamos casados, no le debemos explicaciones a nadie, pero te pregunto porque pensé que estabas cansada del viaje...

-Lo sé, pero no estoy cansada, ¿y tú?...

-No...

-Una hora más... ¿sí?... — sus esmeraldas no tenían que pedírselo, él también deseaba ese tiempo con ella...

-Ven conmigo... — pidió él tomando de su mano y comenzando a subir poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta donde las rocas se encontraban, ayudándola y sorprendiéndola nuevamente al sentarla en sus piernas...

Albert la envolvió nuevamente en sus brazos mientras los dos miraban el horizonte, un silencio cómodo entre los dos disfrutando de la noche, él olía sus cabellos a la vez que ella se acurrucaba en cuello, así se les paso el tiempo, abrazados, en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento, hasta que él pudo sentir como ella comenzaba a temblar...

-¿Tienes frio?... — pregunto en un susurro cerca de sus oídos, subiendo una de sus manos rozando sus desnudos hombros...

-Un poco... — ella sentía frio y algo más que no le confesaría...

-Entonces es tiempo de marcharnos...

-Si... — dijo levantándose de sus piernas con cuidado, Albert al levantarse se quito su chaqueta colocándosela en sus hombros...

Mientras bajaban con cuidado, Candy se aferro a su chaqueta, su perfume masculino impregnado en ella la llevaron a estremecerse, no podía negar sentirse atraída por él...En el camino de regreso ella nuevamente se acurruco a su lado quedándose dormida en el auto, mientras Albert manejaba no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sentía su compañía, había sido tan natural abrazarla y besarla, era como si su lugar era al lado de ella, era como si realmente los dos se pertenecieran...

Tan pronto llegaron a la mansión Candy se despertó, había pasado una noche maravillosa, ella comenzó a subir por las escaleras cuando noto como Albert no la acompañaba...

-Albert, ¿no vienes?... — pregunto al notar que ya era media noche...

-En un minuto, solo quiero revisar si George me dejo los documentos que necesitare para mi reunión en la mañana... — Candy asentó disimulando lo que sentía, y Albert sonrió al verla desaparecer por las escaleras, ¿que fue eso que vio en sus ojos?...se pregunto continuando su camino...

Al llegar a la habitación Candy respiro una vez de su chaqueta antes de colocarla a un lado, suspiro pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, sonrió al saber que las cosas serian diferente de ahora en adelante, no tenia porque estar más a la defensiva con él, no tenia mas porque ignóralo, colocando su bata de seda en la cama ella removió la cinta que sostenía sus cabellos, tratando de desabotonar su vestido con sus manos se sintió frustrada, ellos no llegaban a los últimos botones de su vestido, sin notar cuando Albert entro, ella sintió como él terminaba de ayudarla con aquellos inalcanzables botones, su mirada se concentro en el espejo, donde lo pudo ver a través de el...

Candy cerró sus ojos al sentir como él desataba su corsé, se sintió aun más nerviosa al sentir sus dedos tocar su piel, ellos recorrerían su desnuda espalda, una sensación que le enviaba electricidad por su espina dorsal hasta alcanzar aquella prohibida parte, que pulsaba y pedía por algo mas, cuando pudo recuperarse encontrando un poco de fuerza, le pregunto:-...

-¿Albert que haces?...

-Ayudándote... — susurro él acercándose a su cuello, apartando algunos de sus rubios cabellos, dándole suaves y delicados besos...

Candy no pudo evitar disfrutar de sus suaves toques, y de sus dulces besos, pero se sintió de alguna manera decepcionada, cuando los perdió...

-Que descanses Candy... — Fue lo único que dijo Albert cerrando la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones, no podía quedarse un minuto más con ella, si lo hacía, perdería su cabeza, porque lo que él deseaba, ella no podía siquiera imaginárselo...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Albert salió temprano a su oficina, la reunión que le había pedido a George organizar estaba pautada para ese día, pero él vendría a la hora del almuerzo, los dos acordaron visitar a sus padres, así que después de verla durmiendo como un ángel y sin poder resistir darle un suave beso en sus cabellos él se marcho...

Anthony, Stear y Archie se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de la mansión, deseaban probar un nuevo invento de Stear... _El detector de mentiras _lo había llamado él...

-¿Y con quien lo probaremos?... — Pregunto Anthony al ver el diseño...

-Con la primera persona que toque la puerta... — contesto Stear sonriendo...

-Ay yai yai... ¿quién será la próxima víctima?... — pregunto Archie resignado, tocando con su mano su frente...

-¿Como que victima?, ¡es por una causa noble!... — confirmo Stear...

-Siempre es noble hasta que él pobre o la pobre termina lastimado...—agrego su hermano...

Stear ignoro sus últimas palabras, ellos se marcharían a Londres, y él estaba asegurándose de que nada les faltara, y un detector de mentiras en el colegio sería de mucha ayuda en ciertos casos.

Paso una hora, dos hora, y los tres se estaban aburriendo sentados en aquellas escaleras, nadie venia...

-Debimos ir con mama a la ciudad, necesitaba unas semillas... — dijo Anthony quejándose...

-Ustedes lo prometieron, que me iban a ayudar... — les recordó Stear al escucharlos protestar...El aburrimiento se convirtió en emoción cuando dieron las once en punto y el timbre en la mansión sonó. Stear, Archie y Anthony corrieron a abrir la puerta antes de que él mayordomo llegara...

-Buenos días chicos, ¿se encuentra Candy?... — pregunto Michael al ver los jóvenes que apenas conoció el día anterior, Candy después de disculparse con él, le pidió que viniera, así ellos hablarían con más calma, y si tenía suerte, ella aceptaría su invitación...

Stear sonrió en emoción, porque él era el perfecto candidato...-La tía se encuentra dormida, porque no vienes con nosotros mientras Anthony la llama... — dijo él guiñándole un ojo a su primo el cual entendió de inmediato y se marcho a buscar a Candy, ella no estaba dormida, pero ellos necesitaban el tiempo...

-Michael, ¿me podrías ayudar?... — Pregunto Stear amablemente...

Michael no entendía como podía él ayudarle, apenas y lo conocía, pero ellos eran los sobrinos de Candy, así que asentó acompañando a los dos hermanos...

Al llegar al jardín, Stear hizo que sujetara su invento en sus manos, Michael observaba con detalle lo que sostenía, realmente no tenía idea de lo que era, Stear lo prendió girando la pequeña palanca y una constante luz blanca parpadeaba...

-Entonces, ¿eres solo un amigo de la tía Candy?... — Pregunto Stear quien realmente no sabía que otra cosa preguntarle...

Michael fue tomado por sorpresa, respirando en forma de desaliento pensó antes de responder, si él era solo su amigo, ella se había casado y él la había perdido, ahora se conformaba con solo verla...

-Si, así es, nosotros somos amigos de muchos años, nada más, solo eso, amigos... — respondió él quien muy en su ser deseaba algo mas...

Stear y Archie abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver aquella maquinita chillar y echar humor, mientras los colores cambiaban de rojo a blanco... ¡Rayos!, pensó Stear rascándose la cabeza, ahora no sabía si era sincero o no?, rojo era mentira, blanco era cierto...

-¡Michael!, llamo Candy acercándose, al verlo en el jardín con los chicos recordó que lo había invitado, era su forma de disculparse por no haberlo atendido la noche anterior, tampoco se lo había mencionado a Albert...

-Candy, que hermosa estas... — Complemento él al verla, ella se había alistado porque Albert vendría a almorzar, y ellos visitarían a sus padres, algo que pensó él no haría, pero ahora que ellos se estaban dando una oportunidad, le parecía perfecto, Albert había estado toda la noche en sus pensamientos...

-Gracias... — respondió ella sin darse de cuenta de la manera en que él la miraba.

Anthony llego con cara de disculpas ante sus primos, no pudo detener a Candy, ellos tres se despidieron amablemente dejándola a solas con Michael...

-¿Funciono?... — pregunto Anthony tan pronto llegaron a sus cuartos...

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro... — respondió Stear examinando su máquina la cual al parecer se había quemado...

**=o=o=o=o=**

Albert había pasado una mañana un poco agotadora, no pudo descansar mucho tan pronto entro a su habitación, su noche había sido larga y apenas pudo dormir, el saber que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba ella, lo tenía revolviéndose entre sus sabanas, inquieto, y pensando en cada momento que pasaron juntos...

Había meditado la manera en que se disculparía con sus padres, y especialmente con ella delante de ellos, ahora eran casi las doce y estaba llegando a la mansión, se tomaría primero un baño antes de almorzar, pero primero deseaba verla, aquellas esmeraldas no lo dejaron toda la mañana...

Al llegar fue recibido por su tía y sus tres sobrinos, quienes le dijeron donde estaba Candy, mas no con quien estaba, mayor fue su sorpresa al ver aquel individuo riéndose al lado de ella, sentados en el jardín, uno al lado del otro, en su mundo, una punzada nuevamente sintió, aquella escena no se la esperaba, ella lucia feliz, ella le regalaba a él aquella sonrisa que apenas descubrió la noche anterior...

Sintiéndose irritado, enojado, y con un sentimiento que no entendía, decidió retirarse, ¿por qué tendría que importarle?, si era cierto que ella era su esposa, pero él sabía por qué lo era, dio unos pasos alejándose cuando escucho a ella llamarlo, él estaba muy cansado, y ahora se sentía estresado... ¡¿Qué demonios hacia aquel hombre nuevamente en su casa?!... ¡¿Acaso iba a ser su rutina?!...¡venir todos los días!... ¡¿o es que acaso había sido ella, quien se lo pidió?!...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a: **Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Paolau2, Gatita Andrew, JENNY, Lupisss, Laila, rosa amanda, Key, Amy Ri-So, Blackcat2010, patty sparda, MIRIAM RAMIREZ, Guest, Mayra Exitosa, Amy C L, LETY, KattieAndrew, bavaria 2013, KARIN, ginaa, RVM85, Lezti Bella, Cielo Azul, lara here, arinayed, Tatita Andrew, Karen delgado, diamante-dorado-17, nikimarkus1 , Somiant...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**_by:_** Keila Nott

No hay nada que desespere tanto, como no poder interpretar lo que se siente...

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 10**

Candy realmente había extrañado a Michael, a pesar de que el tiempo los había cambiado a los dos, con él siempre pudo ser ella misma, él era como el hermano que ella nunca tuvo, en el que podía confiar, con quien podía hablar de todo y de nada, su mejor amigo él era. Ella era hija única, y algunas veces era difícil serlo, ya que sus padres exigían tanto de ella que a veces deseaba tener un hermano, sin embargo no se quejaba, porque a pesar de los estrictos que podían ser sus padres, ellos también la adoraban.

Ahora ella se reía sin parar después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, Michael le recordaba de todos aquellos momentos embarazosos que tuvo que endurar cuando apenas era una pequeña, sin embargo en el medio de sus anécdotas ella pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos a Albert, él comenzaba a alejarse sin decir una palabra, ella al notarlo no dudo en levantarse, Candy quería que Albert conociera mejor al que consideraba como un hermano mayor...

-¡Albert!... — lo llamo acercándose a él, ella lo detuvo tocando con su mano su hombro, estaba tan feliz con todo, que tan pronto él volteo, ella se encontró con sus ojos fríos, no había calidez en ellos, tomándola por sorpresa... ¿qué le pasaba?... ¿será que le fue mal en la reunión?... se pregunto ella antes de pronunciar palabra...

-¿Te encuentras bien?... — pregunto Candy tratando de entender su seriedad, no se lo esperaba...

-Si... — fue su seca respuesta, ella lo miro fijos a sus ojos buscando aquella mirada dulce y calidad que había visto la noche anterior, pero no la encontró...

-¿Porque te marchaste sin despertarme?, podríamos haber desayunado juntos... — Ella se había levantado y no lo había encontrado, había tenido la esperanza de poder verlo antes de irse, había sido raro para ella desearlo, sin embargo lo hizo...

-La reunión que tuve fue a primera hora, y tú te veías tan cansada que no quise levantarte... — contesto él extrañado ante su pedido, sin embargo eso hizo que su enojo disminuyera al pensar que ella había querido pasar más tiempo con él...

-Albert, anoche se me olvido decirte que invite a Michael a almorzar, espero no te moleste... — dijo ella en manera de disculpas, había sido un error de su parte no mencionárselo, pero no pensaba que sería problema, aparte de que él se fue muy temprano...

-No, por supuesto que no, esta es tu casa también... — contesto él sin poder evitar su tono neutral, no quería sentirse de esa manera, enojado con ella, pero no lo podía evitar...

-Gracias Albert... — Candy respiro en alivio ante sus palabras, y en eso Michael se acerco...

-Señor Andrew, es un placer verlo nuevamente... — dijo él sin realmente sentirlo, como podía sentirse feliz de ver al hombre que prácticamente le quito su oportunidad, y que ahora recibía todo lo que él deseaba de ella...

-El placer es mío, los amigos de mi esposa son siempre bienvenidos... — contesto Albert enfocando la palabra amigos, y cortésmente devolviendo el saludo a pesar de que no estaba cómodo con su presencia, no sabía que le pasaba, él no era una persona ruda, que juzgaba tan fácilmente, pero la manera en que él miraba a Candy no le gustaba...

-Pequeña, ¿aun iremos a visitar a tus padres?... — pregunto él dulcemente, o al menos intentándolo delante de aquel visitante, tenía que preguntar, porque ahora no estaba seguro si irían a verlos o no, no sabía si ella ya había hecho otros planes sin comunicárselo...

-Por supuesto, los llame en la mañana para informales...

-Muy bien, entonces ahora si me disculpan, nos veremos en el almuerzo... — se despidió de ellos y subió a darse un baño, Candy no estaba segura que sucedía, sus palabras decían una cosa, pero sus ojos mostraban otras, ignorando ese sentimiento de desconcierto ella regreso a su conversación con Michael...

Rosemary llego a la mansión en busca de Anthony, Stear y Archie, las compras de última hora siempre eran agotadoras, pero no quería que a ellos les faltara nada, después de hablar con ellos y su tía, ella vio a Michael amenamente hablando con Candy...

-¡Michael!, que sorpresa verte nuevamente por aquí... — saludo ella realmente sorprendida, no pensaba verlo tan pronto...

-Sí, yo tampoco... — respondió él comenzando a sentirse incomodo, realmente no quería estar en esa casa, pero vino con un propósito y no se iría hasta que Candy aceptara...

-Yo lo invite Rosemary, disculpándome por no atenderlo apropiadamente la noche anterior... — Intervino Candy al ver el rostro de su amigo, a pesar de los años algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, ella podía reconocer lo incomodo que se sentía...

-No te preocupes Michael, siéntete como en tu casa, Candy, ¿has visto a William?, quiero despedirme de él antes de irme... — pregunto Rosemary, ella quería saber cómo les fue la noche anterior...

-Sí, llego hace poco, se fue a cambiar porque iremos a visitar a mis padres después del almuerzo...

-Que bueno, me alegro que lo hagan, estoy segura que Mary y Alan estarán felices de verlos, bueno los dejo porque tengo que irme... — dijo Rosemary subiendo por las escaleras...

Albert se había terminado de bañar y cambiar cuando escucho el toque en la puerta, ¿sería Candy?, se pregunto antes de dar el pase...

-Bert, vine a despedirme... — dijo Rosemary entrando en la que era ahora su habitación...

-No te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?... — pregunto él disimulando su decepción al notar que no era Candy...

-No puedo, Vincent nos está esperando... — contesto ella observando su habitación, no le gustaba ver a su hermano separado de la que era su esposa, y mucho menos en esa habitación, no era lo mismo, la idea de que él se casara era para que dejara atrás su vida solitaria, ella no soportaría si su esposo durmiera en otra habitación...

-¿Y hasta cuando se supone que dormirás en esta habitación?... — pregunto ella dirigiendo su atención a él...

-No lo sé Rosemary, y no quiero hablar de ello... — respondió Albert enojándose nuevamente al recordar que su esposa, mas no su mujer en toda la extensión, estaba abajo entreteniendo a su invitado...

-Pues sabes que lo único que debes hacer es cruzar esa puerta... — dijo ella abriendo la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones...

-No es tan simple como lo pones Rosemary... — respondió pensando que ganas de cruzar la puerta no le faltaba, pero, pero él no haría eso, él nunca la obligaría...

-Sí lo es, desde que él padre dijo hasta que las muerte los separe ese derecho te pertenece, y Candy lo sabe, yo lo supe cuando me case con Vincent... — confirmo ella ahora tomando de su mano...

-Por eso en esta familia no habrá más matrimonios arreglados, de eso me encargare yo, lo puedes tener por seguro Rose... — Albert supo que ella estuvo enamorada de George, así que se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de su boda con Vincent Brown, sus padres nuevamente lo habían arreglado, él no permitiría que ningún otro miembro de su familia sufriera lo que pasaron ellos dos...

-Bert, yo no tengo nada que reprocharle a Vincent, a pesar de que él viaja mucho, él siempre me ha tratado con mucho cariño y amor, y gracias a ello, tengo ahora conmigo a mi dulce Anthony, con el tiempo yo he aprendido a amarlo y respetarlo, así que no le niegues tu cariño a Candy, no te niegues la oportunidad de amar, pero la decisión tiene que ser tuya...

-Lo se

-¿Dime como les fue anoche?...

-Solo te diré que fue perfecta... — Albert sabia lo curiosa que era su hermana, pero no le daría detalles...

Rosemary dejo salir un suspiro...-¿Y entonces porque esa cara? ... — Albert no dijo nada pensando en la razón de su problema...

-Bueno veo que no me dirás, y ahora si me tengo que ir, por favor prométeme cambiar esa actitud hermanito... — dijo ella tocando su rostro, lo conocía muy bien...

-¿Cual actitud?... — protesto él...

-Esa actitud fría que pones cuando no quieres que nadie se te acerque, además Candy me dijo que irían a visitar a los White, así que sonríe, demuéstrales que cuidaras de su hija, enséñales que a pesar de todos los errores cometidos, tú la protegerás, es lo único que ellos desean saber... — Albert respiro hondo, sabía que Rose tenía razón...

-Lo intentare... — dijo él sabiendo que sería un poco difícil...-Ahora ven, acompáñame hasta la puerta y despídete de tus sobrinos que pronto se irán...

-¿Como van los preparativos?... — pregunto mientras salían de la habitación...

-Ya casi todo está listo, Vincent estuvo de acuerdo con que estuviera cerca de Anthony aunque fuera su primer año, los Cornwell también irán, así que no tienes ninguna excusa para venir a visitarnos, estoy segura que Candy le gustara conocer escocía, prométeme que vendrás Bert... — Rosemary le suplico con sus ojos...

-Prometo que lo hare... — Albert vio su amplia sonrisa cuando dijo esas palabras, simplemente no podía negarle nada a ella. Cuando bajaron se encontraron con Anthony, Stear, Archie y la tía abuela que estaban listos para marcharse...

-William, voy con Rosemary a almorzar, hay varios detalles que aun tenemos que arreglar, los veré en la cena hijo... — dijo Elroy Andrew saliendo con todos después de que se despidieron...

Albert no lo podía creer, lo dejaron solo, ahora su almuerzo sería extraño, bueno quizás ahora podía aprender más acerca de su invitado, porque a todas estas, no sabía nada acerca de él, con ese pensamiento hizo camino hacia el comedor, donde los encontró ya sentados, ahora se sentiría como un extraño en su propia mesa...

-Albert, te estábamos esperando... — dijo Candy sonriendo, ella había sentado a Michael en el otro lado de la mesa, quedando en frente de él, y al lado de Albert...

-Estaba despidiendo a mis sobrinos y a Rosemary, podemos comenzar, la tía Elroy se fue a almorzar con ellos... — dijo él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en su mejilla, para luego tomar su asiento, después de todo eso era parte del trato, ellos tenían que pretender en frente de extraños, ella asentó complacida por el beso, y pronto dio la orden de que sirvieran, ella ahora era la dueña de la casa, y era ahora su obligación tomar las responsabilidades que le correspondían...

-¿Dime Michael a que te dedicas?... — Pregunto Albert mientras servían el almuerzo...

-Bueno, me recibe hace un año como doctor, y solo hace poco me transfirieron... — respondió él sin poder evitar sonreír, lo había solicitado por tanto tiempo, que al recibir la noticia se alegro...

-Felicidades, salvar vidas es una carrera muy noble y de admirar, pero no entiendo, si querías regresar a América?, ¿por qué esperar?... — Pregunto Albert tratando de entender...Mientras Candy se alegraba al ver un poco el cambio en su rostro...

-Michael es cirujano militar Albert, su familia y él son provenientes de Francia, y él se marcho a enlistarse en el ejército Francés donde estudio para ser cirujano de su división en su país... — dijo ella orgullosa de él...

-Si es así, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en América?... — pregunto Albert ahora curioso, Candy por su parte no lo había pensado...

-Sí, Michael, pensé que te quedarías?... — eso fue lo que él le dijo, que vino a quedarse...

-Mi transferencia es permanente, al menos que se presente una guerra, y en estos tiempos en que estamos viviendo no creo sea posible... — respondió él seguro que eso nunca sucedería, Europa era un país estable...

-Esperemos que así sea... — dijo Candy con la esperanza de que algo así nunca ocurriera, mientras que Albert pensaba que una guerra nunca era bienvenida...

Así continúo el almuerzo, con preguntas y respuestas en una conversación donde Albert poco intervenía, él observaba, porque a pesar de que Michael parecía ser una buena persona, a él le irritaba la forma en que no dejaba de mirar a su esposa, él no era ciego, él era un hombre también, y la belleza de Candy no pasaba desapercibida, para él fue claro que su amigo guardaba sentimientos por ella, la manera en que intentaba no demostrarlo no era muy buena, él podía darse cuenta, sin embargo ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era, ¿si ella también guardaba sentimientos por él?...

-Gracias Candy por la invitación, ¿vendrás entonces?... — pregunto Michael después de haberse despedido de Albert quien ahora buscaba las llaves de su auto...

-Por supuesto, puedes contar conmigo, estaré puntual... — respondió Candy quien no pudo evitar ofrecerse e ir y asistir varios orfanatorios que necesitaban ayuda, también visitarían los parientes de Michael, y un nuevo hospital que abrirían...

-Perfecto no vemos entonces, cuídate Candy...— finalmente se despidió dándole un beso en su mejilla, ella sonrió, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco por la manera en que lo hizo, había sido diferente, pero no dijo nada, quizás era por el tiempo que tenia sin verlo...

**=o=o=o=**

El camino hacia la casa de los padres de ella fue en silencio, Candy miraba a Albert de vez en cuando, él nuevamente se había cerrado y no sabía porque, ella no sabía que él vio aquella despedida tan pronto encontró sus llaves y regreso por ella, ahora Albert manejaba sujetando el volante tan fuerte que parecía lo rompería en dos...

-¡Candy!... — su nombre retumbo tan pronto llegaron...

-¡Nana!... — exclamo Candy abrazándose con la que había sido como su madre, ella la cuido y estuvo a su lado desde que tenía memoria...

-Mi pequeña, te extrañamos, pero mírate, ahora eres toda una señora... — dijo la nana derramando lagrimas...

-Vamos nana, no ha sido tanto tiempo...

-¡Candy!, hija, ya estas de vuelta... — se acerco su madre al verlos, en ese momento la nana se separo de ella dejando que la madre de Candy la abrazara, mientras que Albert veía aquella escena sin poder evitar sonreír, todos la habían extrañado...

-Si mamá, regresamos el día de ayer... — contesto Candy recibiéndola, ella también las había extrañado en tan poco tiempo...

-Oh, tan rápido hija... — su madre se sintió triste por su hija, suspiro y luego miro hacia donde Albert se encontraba... -William, ¿cómo has estado?... — pregunto dulcemente en su dirección...

-Muy bien señora White...

-Nada de señora White William, llámame Mary, ahora eres parte de la familia, bueno siempre lo has sido... — ella le sonrió, realmente él era más alto que su padre...

-La culpa es mía por la corta luna de miel, tenía varias reuniones pendientes. Lo siento, pero prometo recompensarla... — se disculpo él, realmente era su culpa...

-Me alegra saberlo, bueno así son los negocios, te entiendo...

-Mamá, ¿y donde esta papá?... — pregunto Candy al no verlo...

-Llegara pronto hija, pero vamos, pasen adelante, no se queden ahí, tienen mucho que contarme... — Invito ella...

Albert las siguió en silencio mientras ellas hablaban, se notaba que la relación de madre e hija era una estrecha, y eso le agradaba. Al entrar en la sala del té Albert no dejaba de comportarse como un caballero, a pesar de cómo se sentía, él se sentó al lado de Candy, mientras su madre no perdía detalle de lo galante que era.

El mayordomo se acerco sirviendo el té, y tan pronto se retiro la madre de Candy no pudo evitar preguntar...

-Y díganme, ¿cómo se la están llevando ustedes dos?... ¿Estás tratando mejor a mi princesa William?... — Pregunto ella con una mirada inquisitoria en sus ojos...

-¡Mamá!... — Candy se sintió apenada, su mama era directa...Albert trago seco, no la culpaba, por eso vino, a disculparse, así que era ahora o nunca...

-Discúlpame Mary, por no haberme comportado apropiadamente con ustedes, pero sobre todo con Candy, por eso he venido, a disculparme con ustedes por mi mal comportamiento y con ella aun lo sigo haciendo, espero algún día sepa perdóname... — dijo Albert tomando de la mano de Candy...

-Me alegra escucharlo, ustedes dos parecían un par de niños sin remedio, estoy segura que tu padre se alegrara al saberlo, ha estado un poco enfermo preocupado por ti hija... — dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su té...

-¿De qué se ha enfermado papá?... — pregunto preocupada, Mary iba a responder cuando escucharon una voz imponente hablar...

-Yo no estoy enfermo de nada hija, aun me quedan muchos años por delante, es tu mamá quien exagera... — dijo su padre dirigiéndose a donde todos se encontraban...

-Papá... — Candy no tardo en levantarse y abrazarlo. Albert al verlo recordó a su padre, tantas veces vio al padre de Candy al lado del suyo, ahora se notaba cansado, él abrazaba a su hija con tanto amor, y él solo se preguntaba porque la habría dejado casarse con él?, sabiendo que él no había hecho nada para merecérsela...

-William, hijo, ¿cómo has estado?... — dijo él señor White acercándose a él, porque solo él sabía lo unido que fue ese muchacho con su padre...

-Muy bien Alan, lamento tanto no haberlos visitado... — contesto Albert sin poder evitar sentirse culpable, recordando que solo él día de su boda los saludo...

-Lo importante es que lo has hecho... — él le sonrió, entendía por qué no lo había hecho, el muchacho había sufrido bastante con la pérdida de sus padres, y la vieja Elroy ni siquiera dejo que viniera al funeral de sus padres; una mujer tan dura ella fue. Hasta hace pocos años atrás, cuando la mansión de los Andrew se lleno nuevamente con risas, dando la bienvenida a aquellos chiquillos, él sabía que no fue fácil para William cumplir con ellos...

-Papá, ¿estás seguro te encuentras bien?... — pregunto Candy observándolo de pies a cabeza...

-Claro que sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ahora sí, dime ¿cómo han estados ustedes dos?.. ¿Y qué hacen de vuelta tan pronto?... — pregunto levantando una ceja...

-Lo de siempre Alan, negocios, pero al menos ahora se la están llevando mejor... — contesto la madre de Candy quien sabia que los negocios lo estropeaba todo...

-Bueno si es así, pues no se puede hacer nada... — dijo él justificando y carraspeando su garganta, porque sabía a lo que su mujer se refería, mientras que Albert no tenia palabras, estaba al borde batallando con su ser...

La tarde fue amena para todos, Albert finalmente se disculpo con ellos, y con Candy nuevamente como lo había prometido, dejando a los White satisfechos y felices con su disculpa, ellos igual sabían que William era un hombre de honor y que la circunstancias sacaron lo peor de él, al caer la tarde su madre los invito a cenar, Candy miro con ojos suplicante a Albert, y este no se pudo negar. Las damas se perdieron por las escaleras, mientras que él padre de Candy invito a Albert a su estudio...

-¿Como han estado las cosas en la compañía William?... — pregunto Alan mientras llenaba dos copas de coñac...

-Estamos en el medio de varias transacciones, a punto de firmar varios contratos con diferentes compañías dentro del país, pero aun no he decidido si aceptar los contratos que nos ofrecieron del extranjero, yo creo que las cosas han empezado a sentirse un poco tensas, pero nadie quiere hablar de ello... — contesto Albert al recordar la conversación que mantuvo en su reunión temprano...

-Sí, yo creo que es mejor que no lo hagas en estos momentos, definitivamente debes esperar, las cosas en Europa no se ven muy prometedoras, es mejor ir con cautela, lo bueno es que ahora tendrás a Candy a tu lado, mi hija es muy inteligente William, estoy seguro te ayudara a tomar decisiones correctas, confía en ella... — comento Alan entregándole su copa...

-Sí, ella menciono que desea asumir su posición en la compañía, aunque aún tenemos que discutir sobre esos detalles... — A él no se le había olvidado lo que ella deseaba, le había pedido a George temprano que comenzara a hacer los preparativos para su oficina, una cerca de él...

-Candy estudio mucho, me volvía loco bombardeándome con preguntas, sus Instructores estaban asombrado con ella, así que no dudes en confiar en ella, te aseguro que pensara en cosas que nunca pensaste fuera importante...

-Lo hare... — fue su respuesta tomando un poco del coñac ofrecido, Albert miraba a Alan sin poder evitar que memorias de su padre lo invadieran...

-Los extrañas... ¿verdad?... — pregunto Alan sorprendiendo a Albert, el hombre pareciera leerle los pensamientos...

-No hay un día que pase que no lo haga... — confeso con sus ojos tristes...

-Yo también, pero estoy seguro que ellos están orgullosos de ti donde quiera que se encuentren... — le sonrió porque él también se sentía orgulloso del joven, tal como se lo prometió a su padre, él había seguido cada uno de sus pasos, cada logro adquirido, la manera en que manejaba las empresas también lo había complacido, él sabía que él joven William protegería y cuidaría de su más preciada joya, su hija...

-Alan, ¿por qué permitiste que me casara con Candy?, especialmente después de lo mal que me porte con ustedes, tu podías haberlo evitado... — él no lo pudo evitar, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que saber, ¿por qué dejar que su única hija se casara con él?...

Alan respiro hondo ahora tomando asiento...-Aun recuerdo él día en que tu naciste William, tu padre orgulloso se sentía, fue imposible no escuchar a diario como hablaba de ti, todo lo que ambicionaba para tu futuro, tú representabas el futuro de los Andrew's. Desde ese momento no pudimos evitar hacer planes los dos, queríamos que nuestras familias siempre estuvieran unidas, así que si yo tenía una hija, acordamos de que ella seria tu esposa.

-William quería asegurarse de que yo no cambiara de opinión, y así nació el contrato que leíste... ¡Hmph!... puedes llamarnos inmaduros por haberlo hecho, arcaicos si así deseas, pero la idea nos mantenía unidos y sacando a flote las compañías, porque teníamos la seguridad de que continuaría en manos de nuestra sangre. Feliz estuvimos cuando Mary finalmente dio a luz una niña, y no cualquiera niña, no señor, porque mi Candy es lo más hermoso que tenemos, lamentablemente Mary no pudo tener más hijos... — él se sintió triste por un momento antes de continuar...

-Varios días después de ella nacer tus padres te trajeron al hospital, tu curiosidad te llevo a ella, cuando nosotros finalmente te encontramos, tu padre y yo nos miramos, ahí en tus ojos estaba ese brillo, tu mirada embelesada viendo a mi pequeña, y yo supe en ese mismo momento que tú la cuidarías, nosotros supimos que ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos, y quizás te tome tiempo entender mis palabras William, pero aun lo sigo viendo en ti a pesar de estar viejo, yo se que tú la amaras y la cuidaras como ella se merece... — fue su palabra final...

Albert sintió un nudo en su garganta, él iba a decir que lo haría, que cuidaría de ella cuando tocaron a la puerta...

-Señor la cena esta lista... — dijo la mucama tan pronto entro al estudio...

-Gracias Lucy, te puedes retirar...

-Sí, señor...

-Vamos William, no dejemos a las damas esperando... — Albert asentó con muchos sentimientos encontrados, el tener esa conversación lo ayudo a entender un poco las razones de ellos, sin embargo eran Candy y él quien tenían que vivir con las consecuencias de esa decisión...

**=o=o=o=**

Tan pronto regresaron a la mansión Candy se dirigió a Albert, él no dijo mucho en el camino, estaba ausente y ella se preguntaba que había hablado con su papá...

-Gracias Albert por todo... — dijo sintiéndose complacida, él se había comportado como nunca ella lo había visto, su padre y su madre hablaron sin parar durante la cena, fue mejor de lo que esperaba...

-No tienes porque, era mi deber hacerlo... — él le sonrió mientras subían por las escaleras, su día había sido una mezcla de todo...

-De todas maneras me alegra que lo hicieras, los vi más tranquilos... — Albert también lo noto, tan pronto llegaron él abrió la puerta de la habitación, cuando entraron Candy no solo sintió mariposas, pero también se sintió nerviosa, no creía poder acostumbrase a entrar en esa habitación con él, especialmente cuando sintió como sus manos la rodeaban por su cintura...

-Candy... — susurro su nombre respirando el aroma de sus cabellos, ya no estaba enojado con ella, la conversación con su padre lo ayudo a definir lo que haría de ahora en adelante...

-Si... — respondió sintiendo el calor de sus brazos y sin poder reconocer su propia voz...

Albert no sabía lo que quería, solo deseaba tenerla así por un momento...

-Que descanses... — dijo soltándola, Candy se dio la vuelta de inmediato, no quería que se marchara sin antes saber que le pasaba, pero en vez de preguntar, ella lo sorprendió cuando se puso de puntillas y sus brazos se envolvieron en su cuello, apoderándose ella de sus labios, en un beso lleno de emociones por los dos...

-Me puedo quedar si eso es lo que deseas... — susurro él sobre sus labios tan pronto ella lo dejo respirar, lo había besado con una pasión llena de necesidad...Candy se sonrojo al escucharlo...

-Aun no Albert... — él le sonrió, sabía de antemano la respuesta...

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas...

Candy solo asentó y lo vio perderse por la puerta, entrando en su baño con su bata en mano Candy recordó que nunca le dijo a Albert lo que acordó con Michael, bueno se lo diría a primera hora antes de él marcharse a la oficina...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Amy Ri-So, bavaria 2013, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, somiant, Gatita Andrew,** **ginaa, sayuri1707, lucia ardley, lara here, Mayra Exitosa, Pauli, Paolau2, Tatita Andrew, JENNY, LETY, Laila, Amy C.L, Berenice Black, Blackcat2010, Angelis, Lezti Bella, Kattie Andrew...**

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	12. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer:Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novélista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original dél anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Advertencia:** Una taza de té es recomendado antes de leer...^-^...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

Cruzar la barrera que nos separa no es sencillo, no es fácil abrir esa puerta que nos separa, mi corazón se siente inquieto, mi corazón no lo soporta, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que recuperar lo poco que hemos construido...

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 11**

La noche había caído una vez más en la mansión de los Andrew's, el silencio que cubría cada rincón era un silencio que torturaba a una joven pareja, en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones cada uno mantenía una lucha interna, por un lado una rubia se debatía si entrar en la habitación de su esposo o no, y por el otro, un rubio había terminado de tomar un baño para calmar su angustiado y dolido corazón...

Ira, rabia, celos, y frustración, eran algunos de los sentimientos que lo atormentaban en esos momentos, después de secarse su cuerpo él tomo unos simples cortos pantalones negros de seda retirándose a descansar, o al menos eso intentaría hacer, la noche era demasiada calurosa como para ponerse una camisa, la idea de dormir desnudo cruzo por su mente, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera, pero el hecho de saber que ella estaba en el otro lado de su puerta, logro que cambiara de opinión...

Albert se acercó a su balcón abriéndolo de par en par, dejando que la fresca brisa de la noche invadiera su habitación, inhalando el aroma de la primavera. En el jardín las pequeñas pero brillantes flores se abrían a la noche, desplegando sus pétalos, liberando en el aire su dulce aroma, las luciérnagas serpenteaban en el aire trazándose como ondas, brillando igual a la luz de las suaves velas. Solo su hermana y su sobrino podrían lograr aquel efecto en ese jardín en una temporada como esa.

Las estaciones siempre pasaban rápidamente y él quería disfrutar de la dulce esencia que venían con la primavera, parecía aliviar de alguna manera el tumulto de emociones que en ese momento estaba experimentando, sin embargo, sólo basto cerrar sus ojos y recordar esas ultimas semanas para que aquel leve alivio desapareciera...

No la quería ver, estaba demasiado enojado como para entrar en razón y él lo sabía, quería estar así, solo, con su soledad, como siempre lo había hecho cuando se sentía agobiado con tanta realidad, nada de lo qué ella dijera podría cambiar como se sentía en esos momentos, no tenía justificación sus acciones.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, realmente no sabía lo que había esperado de ella, al fin y al cabo ellos estaban casados solo por un contrato, no debería de afectarle nada de lo que ella hiciera con su vida, no debió siquiera considerar intentarlo, se necesitan de dos para hacerlo, y ahora era obvio para él cual era la prioridad de ella, en todo caso no eran ellos dos, su sangre se enfurecía y le hervía de tan solo imaginársela en los brazos de aquel hombre que proclamaba ser solo un amigo, por idiota lo habían tomado...

Hastiado de todo, Albert camino hasta su cama, sentándose en la orilla de ella por un momento miro sus manos, sus nudillos aun estaban enrojecidos de la rabia que sentía, la verdad nunca pensó perder su autocontrol, él usualmente no perdía su paciencia tan fácilmente, pero tenía que ser por ella que lo hiciera, solo ella pudo hacer que hiciera lo inconcebible, de alguna manera agradecía que su hermana y su tía no estuvieran en la mansión, no quería darle explicación a nadie...

Acomendándose en el medio de su cama Albert se recostó sentado contra su almohada, dudaba mucho que pudiera dormir esa noche u otra, había sido así en las últimas semanas, la tensión en su cuerpo no desaparecía ni siquiera con el agua tibia, aunque esa noche fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, no podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que ella llegara a media noche a la mansión, era algo que ningún hombre con sangre en las venas pudiera perdonar dada las circunstancias, debió haberlo llamado, debió de estar con él chofer y en el auto que le había asignado, pero no, no lo había hecho...

Sus ojos dirigieron su atención a la luz que era reflejada debajo de su puerta, una sombra él podía ver, era ella y él lo sabía, Albert entrecerró sus ojos al verla detenerse en la puerta, la había esperado por horas después de haberla buscado como un idiota por toda la ciudad de chicago, ¿acaso pensaba entrar?, ¿acaso no era suficiente con todo lo que había hecho?...Lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era hablar con ella, lo último que deseaba en esos momentos era verla , si ella entraba él no responderia.

**=o= Algunas Semanas Antes =o=**

Albert se había marchado a su oficina más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, tenía varios asuntos pendientes y uno de ellos era importante, quería asegurarse de que Candy fuera bien recibida por los otros accionistas, el hecho de que ella fuera mujer seria una de las tantas objeciones que ellos pondrían, solo su tía se había ganado el derecho de sentarse con todos los miembros, no quería ningún clase de comentarios mal hechos y por eso decidió reunirse primero con ellos, para luego introducirla.

Aun le parecía increíble que ahora la quisiera a su lado, sonrió al recordar sus días de luna de miel, realmente ellos habían comenzado en malos términos, pero ahora deseaba cambiar todo eso, él sabía que la cercanía de ella lo estaba perturbando más de lo que deseaba admitir, dejarla cada noche en esa habitación se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea difícil de manejar...

Las palabras de su hermana se colaban en su cabeza... «Lo único que debes hacer es cruzar esa puerta»...No lo podía hacer, él era un caballero, esa decisión estaba en manos de ella, pero él sabía que ya llegaría su momento, primero tenía que conquistar a la que era su mujer...pensó dejando escapar un suspiro inaudible de frustración...

- ¡William!... — llamo George al verlo distraído...Albert sonrió al notar a su mano derecha parado en la puerta...

- La oficina que pediste para la señora Candy estará lista en dos días, y los accionistas te esperan... — dijo George después de haber captado su atención...

- Gracias George... — Albert se levanto de su asiento tomando varios documentos entre sus manos, esta sería una reunión donde las batallas verbales serian incesantes e interminables, pero ninguno podía hacer nada, no solo porque ella era su esposa, sino que por derecho le correspondía asumir dicho puesto...

**=o=o=o=**

- ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo Candice?...— pregunto Elroy Andrew levantando una ceja...

- Si, ¿acaso no cree que sea una buena causa?... — Candy no entendía porque la pregunta, especialmente viniendo de ella, «la Matriarca» ella sabía de las múltiples organizaciones de caridad que manejaban...

- No es eso, la causa es merecedora de nuestra atención, pero normalmente nosotras no atendemos directamente cada una de ellas, tú más que nadie deberías de saberlo, para eso está el personal, para eso existen los canales apropiados para poder proveer asistencia de esa clase...

- Lo sé, pero uno de los orfanatorios se encuentra en las afuera de la ciudad, y el otro a pesar de ser local no ha podido contar con la ayuda necesaria, me gustaría visitarlos personalmente y asegurarme de que no queden olvidados como suele suceder... — explico ella, Candy sabia por experiencia propia que algunas veces por ser pequeños lugares eran ignorados, y por lo que Michael le había explicado estaba segura que ese era el caso...

Elroy Andrew dejo salir un profundo respiro, no sabía lo que le molestaba mas, la idea de que ella no usara los medios apropiados, o el hecho de que aquel joven estuviera en la puerta esperando por ella, quizás era vieja, pero no era ciega, había notado que sus visitas se estaban volviendo rutina, y ahora la pequeña rubia le estaba diciendo que pasaría las próximas semanas atendiendo personalmente aquellos lugares al lado de aquel joven, no le parecía propio ni correcto como dama, ni tampoco como mujer casada...

- ¿Le informaste a William de tus planes?... — Pregunto ella finalmente, quería saber si su sobrino estaba al tanto de lo que su joven esposa planeaba...

Candy se mordió los labios, ella había querido decírselo, pero cuando se levanto él ya se había marchado...

-No, aun no lo hecho... — fue su simple respuesta...

- Candice, quieres un consejo de esta vieja... — ofreció Elroy Andrew a ella mirando hacia la puerta, donde Michael la esperaba... Candy solo asentó, no quería dejar esperando por más tiempo a su amigo...

- Habla primero con William antes de marcharte, llámalo por teléfono, no dejes que malos entendidos se generen entre ustedes dos por falta de comunicación... — dijo ella antes de retirarse, tenía que terminar de empacar porque pronto partían a escocía, la rubia tendría que aprender por sí misma a no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de ayudar, pero sobre todo tenía que aprender lo que significaba ser una mujer casada, se le podía aconsejar, se le podía guiar, pero ella tendría que aprender con cada golpe, con cada error que cometiera aunque fuera insignificante, el problema era que ella no amaba a su sobrino, y eso de alguna manera a ella le dolía, si Candy tan solo estuviera enamorada de él, no estaría buscando dedicar su tiempo a otra cosa que no fuera estar a su lado...

Candy se quedo estática pensando en sus palabras, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, vio la hora en aquel reloj de madera, no tenía tiempo, no creía que Albert se fuera a enojar si le decía luego, respirando hondo dio la media vuelta y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde Michael se encontraba...

- ¿Lista?... — pregunto al verla, ella lucia tan radiante, que estúpido había sido de su parte no confesarle sus sentimientos, ahora era un poco tarde, o ¿no?... la pregunta seguía rondando su mente...

- Si, ¿a dónde iremos primero?...

- Quiero que conozca a un viejo amigo, es admirable lo que ha podido hacer en tan poco tiempo y sin dinero...

Los dos salieron rumbo a una pequeña clínica relativamente cerca, donde Candy conoció a un personaje muy peculiar, el doctor Martin, ella no entendía como aquel hombre podía ser doctor, sin embargo lo escucho, él le explico todo lo que hacían en su clínica y lo mucho que agradecería la ayuda, especialmente si podían conseguir una enfermera que se ofreciera a ayudarlo aunque fuera medio tiempo...

Sin darse cuenta la mañana se les paso rápido, tan pronto salieron de aquella clínica, Michael la convenció de ir hacia el pequeño orfanatorio que se encontraba a tan solo una hora en las afueras de chicago, y luego ellos podrían almorzar en la casa de sus padres, Candy no estaba muy segura, después de pensarlo decidió que llamaría a Albert en cuanto llegaran a la casa de Michael, aceptando, los dos continuaron su recorrido...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert salía de su reunión después de todas las sandeces con las que tuvo que lidiar, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba y sin poder evitarlo ella vino a su mente, aquellas esmeraldas no lo dejaban en paz...

- Señor Andrew, ¿desea que le ordene algo para almorzar?... — pregunto su fiel asistente a Albert...

- No, almorzare en la mansión... — respondió Albert tomando su portafolio en manos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, tenía que acostumbrarse, una imagen de ella sonriéndole al entrar en la mansión se coló por sus pensamientos, él sabía que muy en su ser eso era lo que deseaba, el calor de un hogar, el amor de su esposa...

Al llegar a la mansión se dirigió a su estudio, después de dejar su portafolio y algunos documentos que no necesitaba subió a su habitación, el silencio era asombroso, ¿donde estaban todos?, lanzo su chaqueta sobre su cama y entro al baño donde se lavo su rostro sudado, bueno, ese no era la clase de recibimiento que había esperado, total y absoluto silencio...

- Sir William el almuerzo está listo... — dijo él mayordomo tan pronto Albert bajo...

- ¿Donde están todos?, ¿has visto a mi esposa?... — pregunto Albert casualmente...

- Madame Elroy salió con los señoritos y la señora Rosemary a un almuerzo organizado en la residencia de los Britter, la señora Andrew salió temprano después de ser colectada por él joven Bennet...

- ¿Bennet?... — pregunto Albert levantado una ceja, no sabía quién era...

- Michael Bennet, Sir... — clarifico él mayordomo al escuchar la pregunta... A Albert se le había olvidado el apellido del amigo de Candy, quien aparentemente había vuelto a venir, él trago amargadamente al saberlo, una sensación que ignoro atravesó su pecho... ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, él entendió la invitación de disculpas que ella le hizo el día anterior, hasta se trago su rabia y se sentó a almorzar con él susodicho, y ahora?, ¿por qué había venido a recogerla?... ¿a dónde habían ido?...

- Gracias... — Albert se dirigió al comedor perdiendo su apetito, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora y le irritaba lo que se estaba debatiendo en ella, no llegaría a conclusiones hasta preguntarle, pero no tenia justificación irse sola sin compañía...

Albert la espero más de lo debido, cuando no pudo más, regreso a su oficina, llenarse de trabajo sería apropiado...

- ¡William!... — llamo George al verlo con las cejas fruncidas y con un enojo que se reflejaba en su rostro...

Albert solo levanto la vista esperando que hablara...

- ¿Porque estas de tan mal humor?, si se puede saber por supuesto...

-...-

George al ver que no hablaba no pregunto mas, cuando él joven no hablaba era mejor no presionar, pero obviamente algo le estaba molestando...En silencio salió de su oficina dejándolo batallar con sus propios demonios...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy regreso caída la tarde, pero mucho antes de que la cena fuera servida, subiendo hasta su habitación dispuesta a darse un baño, ella pensaba en todo aquellos lugares visitados, tenia tanto que contarle a Albert, fue una mala suerte que no lo consiguió en su oficina cuando lo llamo...

Al salir del baño y tan pronto estuvo presentable pego un brinco del susto al ver como Albert estaba recostado contra la puerta observándola...

- ¡Albert!, que susto me diste... — dijo ella tocándose el pecho...

- ¿Donde estuviste todo el día?, ¿y porque me entero por la boca de la servidumbre que Michael Bennet te recogió temprano?... — pregunto tratando de no sonar alterado, tenía que ser razonable...

Candy parpadeó varias veces al escucharlo, la verdad no era su intención que él lo supiera por boca de la servidumbre, no era apropiado, especialmente porque podría ser malinterpretado...

- Disculpa Albert, anoche se me olvido mencionártelo, le había prometido a Michael ayudar a incluir algunos orfanatorios y otros en nuestra lista de caridad, también visitamos a sus parientes que tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, te llame pero no estabas en la oficina... — dijo ella acercándose a él, notando inmediatamente lo molesto que se veía...

- Claro que no estaba, vine aquí esperando encontrar a mi esposa y almorzar con ella, ¿Sabes lo mal que se ve que él venga a recogerte?... ¡Y porque rayos te vas sin compañía y sin usar el chofer de la familia!...— espetó sin poder ocultar ahora lo enojado que estaba...

Candy dio un brinco cuando alzo la voz, pudo darse cuenta de cómo todo lucia, ella había pasado el día entero en él auto sola con Michael, a quien conocía desde que era pequeña, y que para ella era natural estar a solas con él, no veía nada malo en ello, pero cuando Albert lo ponía de esa manera, sonaba extremadamente como si hubiera cometido un grave error...

- Lo siento, no lo pensé, no creí que fuera problema, mañana usare el chofer... — fue su sincera disculpa...

- Pensé que deseabas asumir tu posición en la compañía... — dijo él sin mencionarle todo lo que había ordenado y hecho para presentarla...

- Por supuesto que deseo hacerlo, pero no creí que sería tan pronto, ¿me necesitas de inmediato?... — pregunto ella sintiendo que sus acciones estaban creando una distancia entre los dos...

- Haz lo que desees, solo recuerda las clausulas del contrato, tu conducta se refleja en mi también... — soltó él fríamente, salió de esa habitación tan pronto como pudo, quería zarandearla, quería besarla, ella no sabía cómo se sentía al saber que prácticamente se había olvidado de que estaban casados, se suponía que se estaban dando una oportunidad, se suponía que ella estaría ahí para los dos, pero ahora él no estaba seguro de ello, lo que más le molestaba era que no se atrevió a preguntarle lo que sentía ella por el tal Michael, realmente no quería saberlo...

- ¡Albert!... — llamo ella tan pronto la palabra «Contrato» clic en su cerebro...

Albert simplemente bajo las escaleras a pesar de haberla escuchado, no quería hablar más, la cena comenzó en silencio y la tía no entendía la actitud de William, mientras Candy sentía un apretón en su corazón...

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu recorrido hoy Candice?... — pregunto la tía tratando de aliviar la tensión que se respiraba en el aire, era tan denso que lo sentía recorrer por su espina dorsal...

- Muy bien tía, estoy segura que podremos ayudarlos, especialmente el orfanatorio que está en las afueras de chicago, son tantos los niños abandonados que estoy seguro se beneficiaran con ello... — dijo ella al recordar tanta pobreza en aquellas instalaciones, era triste saber como habían padres que abandonaban indefensas criaturas, desde bebe de meses hasta pequeños que apenas recordaban a sus padres...

Albert escuchaba la conversación entre ella y su tía y se sentía ahora culpable, quizás fue muy duro, quizás se dejo llevar por todas esas nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando, cerró sus ojos por un momento tratando de calmarse, al abrirlos pudo ver como aquellas esmeraldas lo miraban, que estaba ella haciendo con él...

Al terminar la cena Albert se levanto dándole un beso a su tía en la frente, necesitaba aire fresco...

- Ve con él hija... — dijo la tía al ver como Candy miraba como Albert se alejaba...

- Está molesto conmigo... — contesto ella bajando su rostro...

- Hombres, ellos se molestan por todo y por nada hija, es nuestro deber aminorar sus incomodidades, no dejes que te ignore, William es un poco difícil, siempre encerrado en sí mismo, cuando lo veas así no dejes que te aparte... — aconsejo la tía sabiamente...

Candy sonrió por primera vez desde que había regresado y se levanto a buscarlo...Caminando por el jardín lo vio, su mirada perdida mirando en dirección hacia la luna, con pasos inseguros se acerco a él, tímidamente ella tomo de su mano sintiendo su tibieza...

Albert sabía que ella había entrado en el jardín, estaba aprendiendo a reconocer sus pasos, su perfume era embriagador, sus manos entrelazadas hicieron que volteara y la atrajera, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, esa mujer lo tenía confundido, estaba enojado, estaba irritado...

Cuando ella sintió que la envolvía contra su pecho supo que todo estaría bien, Candy levanto su rostro perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, su perfume masculino invadió sus sentidos, su discusión olvidada en ese abrazo protector, o eso ella pensó...

**=o=o=o=**

Las siguientes semanas no fueron sencillas para Albert, a pesar de que Candy ahora usaba el chofer todos los días, estaba el detalle de que Michael pasaba todo el día con ella, y eso tenía a Albert al borde, sus celos creciendo exponencialmente cada vez que tenía que escuchar lo que ella hizo ese día, parecía que ella no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo, un hueco perforando su pecho al escuchar el nombre de aquel idiota que no tragaba.

Olvidándose de todo, había llegado a la mansión un poco más temprano de lo usual, la había invitado a ir al teatro tratando de acercarse a ella, salir juntos era lo que debían estar haciendo, profundizar su relación y llevarlo a otro nivel, o eso pensaba él, pero solo hasta ahora ella tuvo tiempo, era ridículo pensar que su propia esposa no estaba disponible para él... Tan pronto subió a su habitación noto que ella aun no había llegado, eran ya casi las seis de la tarde y no entendía, ella le había dicho que lo vería temprano, al bajar vio salir de la cocina al chofer que ella usaba...

- Ricardo, ¿por qué no estás con la señora?... — pregunto Albert acercándose...

-Sir William, la señora me pidió que regresara, él joven Bennet se ofreció a traerla... — respondió Ricardo serenamente, él veía lo dedicada que era la señora y realmente había comenzado a admirarla...

Albert apretó sus dientes dando las gracias y retirándose a su estudio, nuevamente lo había hecho, al cerrar su puerta un fuerte golpe se escucho, Albert se sirvió una copa de coñac después de limpiar sus nudillos esperando por ella, ese día terminaría con su agonía, había tenido suficiente, al diablo con todo, se dijo...

Pero ella no llegaba, preocupado de haberla juzgado tomo las llaves de su auto y se marcho a buscarla en todos aquellos lugares del que ella hablaba, después de varias horas sin tener suerte regreso a la mansión, quizás ella ya había regresado, pero no, no la encontró, espero y espero hasta que la media noche llego, desde su ventana la vio bajar de aquel auto, ahora no deseaba verla, ahora no deseaba escucharla, en ese momento solo deseaba que se marchara y no regresara...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado, se sentía cansada, agotada, y estúpida, pero tenía que llegar a la mansión, sus pies le dolían, aunque no tanto como la confianza que Michael destruyo entre los dos, porque ahora que estaba casada le confesaba que la amaba?, no debió escucharlo, no debió dejar que el chofer se marchara sin ella, solo esperaba que Albert entendiera y no se enojara con ella...

- Candy, sube al auto por favor... — pidió Michael quien se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado...

- ¡Te dije que no!... — grito ella levantando su barbilla enojada con él, por su culpa no pudo ir al teatro con Albert, todo había sido un error, todo era su culpa, bueno no todo, pero él había roto su confianza, engañándola de esa manera, debió haberse quedado en Francia, merecido tuvo que le rompiera la nariz, y si Albert se enteraba, mayor desastre que seria...

- Perdóname Candy, lo siento, no debí decirte nada, pero yo pensé que podía haber algo entre nosotros dos... — suplicaba Michael desde el auto...

De repente Candy se detuvo abriendo sus ojos de par en par, todo realmente había sido su culpa, ahora que lo pensaba mejor ella había alimentado falsas expectativas, pasando más tiempo con él alejada del que era su esposo, estuvo tan absorbida que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y si él pensaba de esa manera, que pensaría Albert de ella?, prácticamente había declinado cada invitación pendiente solo de aquellos pequeños que estuvieron enfermos... Tenía que regresar a la mansión de una buena vez, aclarar, explicar, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos ante la realidad que la azotaba...

- Vete Michael, vete y no regreses...

- Déjame al menos llevarte a la mansión, no quiero sentirme culpable si algo te sucede...

Ella lo pensó, estaban millas fuera de la ciudad, nunca llegaría a pie, bueno no hasta el siguiente día, mirándolo furiosa entro el auto, nunca lo perdonaría, tratar de besarla, ¡como se atrevía!, especialmente cuando le había dicho que solo lo veía como lo que era, un amigo...

Al llegar a la mansión no lo miro bajándose de aquel auto, auto que supuestamente se había descompuesto, la puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo y ella se sentía apenada, no sabía cómo le explicaría a Albert todo lo que le sucedió...Ella sentía que no podía esperar hasta el siguiente día, ella tenía que verlo, subió a su habitación y decidió cambiarse primero, su vestido y sus cabellos sudados de tanto caminar... después de bañarse y cambiarse ahora se encontraba parada en su puerta, decidiendo si entrar o no...

**=o= Presente día =o=**

Candy no sabía si Albert estaba enojado con ella o no, lo más seguro es que estuviese, pero de alguna manera tenía que lograr que la escuchara, ella quería ver sus ojos azul cielo, ella quería perderse en ellos como lo había hecho aquella noche cuando él la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, debió escuchar a Madame Elroy, debió haber usado el bendito chofer, ahora sentía que lo necesitaba tanto, ella...ella no quería perderlo...

Respirando hondo una vez mas Candy tomo la manilla y abrió la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones, tenía que explicarle, él tenía que creerle, él tenía que escucharla, así que no se marcharía de su habitación hasta hacerlo.

Tan pronto entro lo vio, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, nerviosa como estaba cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se detuvo por un momento esperando a ver si él decía algo, reclamarle, preguntarle el porqué de su tardanza, pero nada salía de sus labios, al no escuchar palabra comenzó su camino hacia donde él estaba, lentamente, pausadamente, mientras sus manos le sudaban, su respiración se agitaba, era imposible mantener la calma cuando aquellos hermosos ojos azul cielo atravesaban su alma...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**N/A: **Hola chicas, siento la tardanza, pero en realidad no quería bajar este capítulo, no estoy acostumbrada a torturar a mi rubio bello y este me ha dejado un tanto estresada, quería despelucar a Candy personalmente, lo sé, lo sé, contradictorio siendo la escritora, pero era necesario, porque? lo sabrán pronto, bajare el próximo realmente rápido para no dejarlas sufrir en agonía, aunque debo de advertirles que el próximo capítulo no es apto para menores de 18 años...

Lamento mucho no haber respondidos a sus comentarios, mis más sinceras disculpas, prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo, Laila amiguita, no sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me han llegado, me has hecho llorar como cual niña, soy una sentimental sin remedio y lo acepto, muchas gracias por seguir al pie del cañón aquí conmigo al igual que les agradezco de corazón a todas mis queridas lectoras, no creas que he ignorado tu pedido de darle un papel más activo a los tres paladines, inicialmente no los tenía incluido en esta historia, solo porque se lo mucho que adoran a este trió lo hice, pero realmente la historia está centrada en Albert y Candy, en el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, si me tienen un poquito de paciencia veras como todo florece, y a las chicas que están leyendo mi otra historia el capitulo será bajado la próxima semana...siiiiii...Saludos y un Abrazote a todas...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a: **Mayra Exitosa - Paolau2 - Amy C.L - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - lara here - Mxima - Lila - Gatita Andrew - LETY - Lynda K - Amy Ri-So - KattieAndrew - patty sparda - lucia ardley - Blackcat2010 - Laila - Somiant - Karina - Cielo Azul A - Angelis - Mushita - Lezti Bella - Ginaa - arinayed - nikimarkus1 - azul andry - Tatita Andrew - samaggy - Laila...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Al resto de mis queridas lectoras si no disfrutas de este tipo de lectura te ruego abandonar esta página...Gracias, han sido advertidas...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

_El amor es fuego, fuego que viene de adentro, fuego que quema y consume sin lamento. El amor es querer. Querer es desear. Deja que nuestro amor se consuma como fuego abrasador, deja atrás las heridas y ábrete camino a nuestra pasión._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 12**

Albert se tenso al verla entrar, no esperaba que tuviera el valor de hacerlo, sus ojos inmediatamente se clavaron en ella, su mandíbula apretada sin poder pronunciar palabra, ella se acercaba mientras su aroma a rosas y lilas cubrían cada rincón de su habitación, penetrando, golpeando, cada uno de sus sentidos, sus ondulados rubios cabellos se mecían con cada paso que ella daba, aquellos mechones dorados caían libres a lo largo de su espalda y el deseo de enredar sus dedos en ellos lo estaban consumiendo, él podía sentir como su sola presencia lo estaba afectando, su pequeña figura femenina despertaba aquel fuego que había estado dormitando, un volcán a punto de estallar era el fuego que en su sangre hervía y permanecía...

El deseo de tomarla por la rabia que lo consumía se incrementaba con cada paso que ella daba, besar cada parte de ella hasta borrar cualquier huella dejada por aquel idiota era lo que su masculinidad le exigía. Pero no podía dejar que sus hormonas lo dominaran; no podía dejarse llevar por el fuego que sentía con su cercanía, cerró sus ojos en un intento de controlar las sensaciones que lo recorrían. Rabia, ira, celos, y deseos, no era una combinación recomendable en esos momentos, solo ella era capaz de despertar ese tumulto de emociones al mismo tiempo, él no podía perdonarla, todo parecía una bendita venganza, venganza por haberla dejado plantada, venganza por no haber sido cortes con ella desde la primera vez...

- Albert... — escucho su dulce voz llamarlo...

- Vete Candy, no hay nada de qué hablar, tu ya decidiste... — contesto fríamente, pausadamente, sin mirarla, cegado por sus absurdos celos, sabía que aquellas esmeraldas estaban fijas en él, su perfume de mujer era aun mas fuerte colándose por sus fosas nasales ahora que estaba parada frente a su cama, no podía mover un músculo, la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo era de aquella clase que debía olvidarse...

- No Albert, no es cierto, tienes que escucharme primero... — pidió ella sintiendo aquella constricción en su corazón, era obvio que estaba enojado, era obvio que cada una de sus decisiones habían afectado su relación, su larga caminata le sirvió para reflexionar en todo lo que había hecho, pero ella no se iría hasta explicarle...

- No tengo porque hacerlo, solo márchate, considera este matrimonio nulo... — Ella jadeo al escucharlo, sus palabras eran duras y atravesaban su alma, le dolían, sus mejillas no pudieron evitar llenarse de algunas lagrimas, no era justo, no ahora, no cuando un sentimiento fuerte crecía dentro de ella por él, no ahora que la bendita mano le dolía por partirle la nariz a Michael, no después de haber caminado por más de una hora solo para llegar a su lado, no; no se iría sin ser escuchada.

- Si tienes que hacerlo, yo soy tu esposa y merezco ser escuchada, no puedes juzgarme sin dejar que te explique lo que sucedió, además te recuerdo que no puedes anular nuestro matrimonio; no al menos que desees perder la compañía de tu familia... — respondió ella armándose de valor y con un tono que mostraba su determinación, él la iba a escuchar quisiera o no!, y si después no la quería a su lado, pues bien!, pero no sin antes ser escuchada...

Los ojos de Albert la atravesaron furiosamente, ¡como se atrevía a amenazarlo después de su comportamiento!... ¡después de su indiscreción!... él se levanto de su cama tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su espalda contra la pared inmovilizada, Albert la sostenía por sus hombros sin hacerle daño, pero no dejando que ella se escapara... ¡qué demonios quería de él! , estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no discutir...

- Ahora si te acuerdas de que eres mi esposa, que conveniente que solo hasta ahora se te vino a la mente, pero cuando andabas con tu amigo no te acordaste de que lo eras... — mordió cada palabra en su cuello perdiendo todo razonamiento, la pequeña figura que tenía entre sus manos lo estaba afectando en todos los niveles... ¡Rayos!, tenía que hacer que saliera de su habitación...

Candy sentía su cálido aliento en su cuello, nunca lo había visto enojado, no de esa manera, y eso en vez de asustarla, solo hacia más fuerte su resolución de ser escuchada, pero era un tanto difícil, no sabía por dónde comenzar, tembló reflexivamente cuando sintió su nariz rozar su sensible piel a lo largo de su cuello, dios tenía que hablar y eso no ayudaba en nada...

- No es cierto Albert, no lo pongas así, no lo hagas, no ahora... — apenas podía mantener su mente clara, su cercanía, su calor, su pecho desnudo distrayéndola, su masculinidad que lo hacían inmensamente atractivo, él era alto en comparación con ella, se sentía pequeña en su presencia...

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo ponga Candy?, pasas todo tu tiempo con otro, te niegas a salir conmigo y cuando lo haces no llegas hasta la media noche, y de paso en un auto con un hombre que no soy yo, que quieres que piense, que se la pasan en obras de caridad todo el tiempo, ¿acaso me crees un idiota?... — pregunto soltándola y alejándose de ella nuevamente, no la quería cerca, se sentía furioso, aunque sabía que no debía de sentirse de esa manera, ella no lo amaba, ellos solo estaban casados por un compromiso formado por sus padres, pero no podía evitarlo, eso ahora lo atormentaba, había sido estúpido imaginar que ellos podían llegar a sentir algo más...

- Albert... — susurro ella en horror, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, él no podía pensar que ella fuera capaz de tal bajeza?... él no podía pensar que ella se atreviera a herirlo de esa manera?...

- Vete Candy, solo vete... — pidió nuevamente Albert, era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero aquella presión en su corazón dolía al pedírselo, porque tenía que doler tanto... se preguntaba enojado por haberse permitido sentir algo mas por ella...

Candy movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación, no, ella no se iría, no cuando él pensaba todas esas cosas feas de ella, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, comenzó a hablar comprendiendo que tenía que aclarar todo de una vez por todas, aunque doliera mucho su desconfianza...

- No me iré, no lo hare porque yo no te he faltado, nunca lo haría, nunca podría, se que cometí un error al dejarme llevar por mi necesidad de ayudar, pero eso es algo que tu hubieras reconocido en mi si me conocieras bien, es mi manera de ser y no puedo cambiarlo; también es mi culpa por haber confiado en Michael a quien conozco desde la infancia, por culpa de él llegue tarde, no debí permitirle que me acompañara, pero fue por él que pude ayudar a todas esas personas, te juro que para mi él es como un hermano, yo jamás podría verlo de otra manera...

Candy seguía explicándole todo con lujos y detalles, desde su enfrentamiento con Michael, el porqué no llego a tiempo, hasta todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo, a pesar de que ella ya se lo había comentado. Albert la escuchaba desde el rincón en que se encontraba sintiéndose ahora confundido, de alguna manera sabia que parte de lo que ella decía era cierto, su tía le había dicho como ella había agregado todos aquellos lugares en la lista de fondos a ser dispersados, también le había dicho que tuvieron que traer varios especialistas desde Boston para un grupo de pequeños que se habían enfermado, pero no era eso lo que lo tenia de esa manera, era el hecho de que todos fueron prioridad para ella, era el hecho de que prometieron intentarlo y ella se había alejado de él, era el hecho de imaginársela en los brazos de otro que lo tenían como león enjaulado, todo se había acumulado en su contra...

-Albert, tienes que creerme, por favor... — imploró ella mientras el apretón en su pecho crecía, él no decía nada, sus ojos cerrados sin mirarla, Candy no sabía que mas hacer, ya le había dicho todo, bueno no todo, no le había dicho que no se quería ir porque ella lo había empezado a querer, no era justo, sus manos le temblaban por la angustia que sentía ante su indiferencia...

Un silencio incomodo los cubrió, Candy sentía que lo perdía con cada minuto que pasaba sin escucharlo pronunciar palabra, ella sentía que su estupidez le costaría, ¿en que había estado pensado cuando se ofreció a ayudar?... no, no había pensado en nada, aun seguía asimilando su situación con él, se había casado por un bendito contrato, había regresado de una luna de miel que no fue precisamente ordinaria, y el ver a Michael había sido como un alivio llenándose de aquellos recuerdos de su infancia, pero ahora esa decisión fue la peor que hubiera tomado, ahora no sabía cómo remediar las cosas, no sabía que mas decirle, ¿por qué no le creía?...

Albert abrió sus ojos llenándose con su presencia, sintiendo que la visión de ella estaba debilitando su resolución, las lagrimas en sus mejillas le dolían, no era su intención herirla, pero que esperaba que sintiera, tampoco había sido una buena idea dejar su ventana abierta, no solo la suave brisa circulaba su dulce aroma que ahora lo cubría por completo, pero la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacía que la palidez de su nívea piel contrastara perfectamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, dándole un sonrojo natural, y un brillo celestial. Aquellas curvas femeninas se amoldaban perfectamente en su bata de seda y su corazón latía ya no de rabia, pero de algo que aun no descifraba, ella era cautivante y él deseo que sentía no era conciliador, ella lo estaba llevando a la más dulce tortura que hubiera sufrido en años.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad ella se dio la media vuelta, era obvio que él no la quería ahí, era obvio que él pensaba lo peor de ella, lo había intentado, pero había fallado miserablemente, no sabía a dónde se iría, pero no tenía cara para regresar a la casa de sus padres, su mano aun le dolía, como odiaba haber sido tan ingenua, creer que Michael, su amigo de la infancia, se había acercado deseando ayudar a todos esos pequeños, Albert tenía razón, ella no se dedico a ellos, y ahora pagaría por ello.

No tenia caso quedarse a su lado si él era incapaz de no confiar en ella, sin embargo, tan pronto su mano toco la manilla de la puerta, ella sintió un ligero toque en el antebrazo, mirando hacia abajo vio un par de dedos alrededor de su muñeca, un fuerte brazo comenzaba a rodear su cintura mientras que el otro removía su mano por completo de aquella manilla...Sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente al sentir sus labios besar ligeramente su cuello, disfrutando el éxtasis de ese simple gesto que fluía a través de su cuerpo...

- Solo dime que no lo dejaste... — susurro él presionando su nariz en el espacio entre su nuca y su hombro, bajando suavemente el tirante de su bata, estremeciéndola al sentir su cálido aliento en su piel, la sensación de su nariz presionando suavemente sobre su piel absorbiendo en su esencia comenzaban a nublarla, pero ella sabía que la duda rondaba su mente...

- No, nunca lo dejaría... — contesto también en un leve susurro, ella jamás dejaría que otro hombre la tocara, su educación de dama la perdió al intentar detener el avance de Michael.

- ¿De veras le rompiste la nariz?... — pregunto él tomando de su mano derecha observando pequeños tintes rojos en ella, no se la podía imaginar, ella era tan delicada, pero se sentía orgulloso de que lo hubiera hecho, luego arreglaría cuentas con aquel individuo que la había mantenido alejado de él...

- Si... — respondió sintiendo como el besaba ligeramente su mano, cariñosamente, reemplazando aquel pequeño dolor con una sensación que la recorría...

- Quédate esta noche conmigo Candy... — pidió en un susurro parecido a una caricia, abandonado su mano y comenzando a dejar un camino de besos mojados por la base de su nuca, sus dedos se deslizaban expertamente por las suaves líneas de sus curvas...

El corazón de ella latía a mil por hora ante su pedido, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de su amplio pecho que la cubría, de su aroma masculino que la envolvía, de aquellas leves caricias que ahora tocaban su piel, ellas eran extremadamente sensibles ante el roce de sus dedos... ¿cómo decirle que no cuando él despertaba un deseo que no sabía que existía?... ¿cómo decirle que no cuando solo deseaba que la tomara y la hiciera olvidar de su propia agonía, al imaginar que lo perdería?... ¿cómo decirle que no si era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos?...

Albert la volteo lentamente hasta tenerla en frente, que hermosa se veía, sus labios rosados y entreabiertos respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas sonrojadas adornando su nívea piel, sus ojos llenos de deseo por lo desconocido, él suavemente con su dedo rozó la piel debajo de su barbilla, levantando su rostro hacia arriba, mirando en sus esmeraldas, exigiendo una respuesta.

Quizás debía ser más claro en su pedido, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro tomo sus labios, rozándolos, acariciándolos, mordiéndolos, y apoderándose de todo lo que ella le permitía, sosteniendo su nuca con una mano, deslizando sus dedos entre sus dorados cabellos, mientras que la otra exploraba el resto de ella, un delicado gemido escapó de sus labios ligeramente al sentir como él provocativamente ahora circundaba sus senos, acariciando suavemente sobre la tela aquella parte sensible en ella, mientras un fuego liquido comenzaba a formarse entre sus piernas, ella sentía que perdería su cabeza, el beso fue largo, dulce y prometedor, tres cosas que ella disfrutó completamente.

Sin resistirse más un «si» salió de sus labios, audible solo para ellos dos, eso era lo único que Albert deseaba escuchar, ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que él deseaba perderse en ella, sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo, saborear cada parte de su piel, escucharla gritar solo su nombre mientras le enseñaba el placer de estar unido a él, placer que estaba dispuesto a mostrarle, placer que solo obtendría estando con él, desde aquella mañana en el establo la había deseado...

Atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, rodeándola posesivamente entre sus brazos, Albert se apoderó de su boca nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera fiera, transmitiendo aquel fuego que lo quemaba y que se negaba a reprimir por más tiempo, envolviéndola en su desmedida passion, dejando caer aquella bata de seda que la cubría, estaba agradecido de que no portara sus regulares vestidos, no se sentía con paciencia como para desatar vestido, corsé y todas aquellas prendas de la época.

Él se separo lentamente de ella, sus ojos se oscurecieron aun mas al verla, gloriosamente, exquisitamente, desnuda delante de él, la vista de sus curvas femeninas junto con la palidez de su nívea piel, contrastaba perfectamente con aquellos capullos rosados que rogaban ser atendidos, sus pupilas no podían ocultar su excitación, mientras que Candy aun se recuperaba de sus besos, no se dio cuenta cuando había perdido su bata...

- Eres tan hermosa... — dijo él tomando delicadamente de sus manos y colocándolos alrededor de su cuello, para luego alzarla por sus piernas, acunándola entre sus brazos, sin darle tiempo a que ella se cubriera, no podía esperar, quería enterrarse en ella, hacerla su mujer, mostrarle las estrellas, explorar cada milímetro de su piel, había perdido la cabeza con esa mujer, suavemente la coloco sobre su cama mientras sus labios nuevamente la devoraban...

Candy sentía como él la recorría, su boca no la abandonaba, su cuerpo estremeciéndose al sentir sus intensas e intimas caricias, sus manos se deslizaban por sus pechos, por sus piernas, por sus caderas; sus dedos se deslizaban enredándose maravillosamente por sus dorados cabellos, ella se sentía en otro mundo, él despertaba cada deseo en su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo, con sus suaves y delicadas manos, con sus expertos dedos, con su boca que la besaba encendiéndola, con su lengua recorriendo lentamente el valle entre sus pechos, hasta apoderarse de ellos, ella se dejaba moldear, guiar por las expertas manos masculinas que la preparaban para él, de sus labios solo su nombre salía mezclado con suspiros, una deliciosa tortura que no se imagino posible, su mismo deseo hizo que comenzara a explorar aquel cuerpo masculino que la cubría, sus temblorosos dedos delineaban sus enmarcados músculos aprendiendo a reconocerlo, mientras sus uñas arañaban delicadamente su espalda, ella jadeo en sorpresa cuando él entrelazo entre sus dedos su ultima prenda, deslizándola por sus piernas, dejándola ahora completamente expuesta, y a su merced...

Albert disfrutaba de sus inexpertas caricias, ellas lo encendían aun mas, las pulsaciones que sentía en aquella parte de su anatomía exigían y pedían a gritos satisfacción, no sabía cuánto más podría esperar antes de reclamarla, pero quería llevarla primero a ese punto sin regreso, expertamente y sin dejar de ver sus esmeraldas, comenzó aquellas intimas caricias a través de sus húmedos pétalos, en sus ojos veía por primera vez aquel sentimiento llamado amor, nunca pensó sentirse así, su corazón latía rápido con cada beso, con cada caricia que compartían, sentía que le faltaba el oxigeno de la necesidad que sentía, nunca antes había experimentado esa necesidad, mirando en aquellas esmeraldas perdidas en deseo sentía como se estremecía cada vez que estimulaba su perla rosada, aquellos gemidos eran una suave melodía que se colaban por sus oídos, sin darle tregua continuo torturándola, saboreando cada uno de sus dulces capullos, ellos habían sido moldeados perfectamente decorando sus pechos, una diosa en sus manos tenia.

Cariñoso, tierno, implacable fue, solo cuando ella se estremeció violentamente entre sus brazos gritando su nombre, recibiendo su primer orgasmo, él se detuvo, por unos momentos, saboreando su dulce miel, y mirando aquel sonrojo en su cuerpo mientras ella regresaba de aquella nube donde la había llevado...Besando sus labios suavemente él ya no podía prolongar más su unión, sus cortos bóxers negros lanzados en algún punto de la habitación mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas...

- Prometo que esta será la única vez que sentirás dolor... — susurro él comenzando a entrar en ella, suavemente, lentamente, atravesando aquella barrera que le decía que él era el primero y seria él único, esa era una promesa, se detuvo sin hacer ningún movimiento al sentir como su cuerpo se tenso, él sabia que la primera vez le dolería, pero la espera era una tortura para él, porque aquel sedoso y cálido contacto que lo unía a ella lo estaba llevando a la más dulce agonía, apretándolo, sin embargo se contuvo, él limpio sus lagrimas con dulces y tiernos besos hasta que ella se calmo, indicándole que continuara con el suave movimiento de sus caderas, comenzando así aquel baile que solo es posible con la unión de dos almas que se pertenecen y se aman...

Candy sentía nuevamente como aquella pulsación ardiente se formaba rápidamente, después de aquel dolor ella ahora sentía que su mundo giraba, con cada embestida; con cada suave caricia; con cada beso apasionado que él le daba, con sus dulces palabras, aquel hermoso ángel de ojos azules estaba dentro de ella, amándola, venerándola, con su respiración agitada por la pasión en la se entregaban, y ella, ella lo amaba, esa verdad vino a ella cuando sintió su cuerpo nuevamente temblar, sus profundas y constantes embestidas lograron el más intenso clímax que ella pudiera alcanzar, y que la hizo vocalizar aquello que justo había descubierto...

Albert también sintió aquella oleada de placer que lo estremeció fuertemente derramando todo su ser dentro de ella, gritando su nombre se dejo caer sobre ella, abrazándola, mientras su rostro se hundía en su cuello, agotado y satisfecho, llenándose de su dulce aroma, llenándose de ella, aquel **_«Te Amo» _**que ella grito lo había tomado por sorpresa, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios moviendo en su ser sentimientos que aun no aclaraba, el haber escuchado sus suspiros, gemidos, y gritar su nombre con pasión mientras la tomaba, hacían que su corazón se estremeciera...

Sudados como estaban no se separaban, dos cuerpos jadeantes, agotados, y libres de aquella tensión que los había invadido durante varias semanas, finalmente se sentían en paz...Renuente y a regañadientes, Albert salió de ella colocándose a su lado pero atrayéndola de manera protectora contra su pecho, su mano sobre sus curvas, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros. Ella se acurruco suspirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de aquellas deliciosas caricias que él le regalaba...

- Perdóname por haber dudado de ti... — pidió Albert reconociendo su error...

- Perdóname por no haber mantenido mi palabra, no debí, debí estar a tu lado dándonos esa oportunidad de conocernos mejor, lo siento... — Ella sabía que en parte también había sido su culpa...

- Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo... — sugirió él dándole un beso en sus cabellos...

- Si, pero debes de confiar más en mi... — pidió ella pensando también que ellos habían ido más lejos que un simple comienzo...

- Lo hare, ¿Entonces me puedo mudar a nuestra habitación?... — pregunto sin poder esconder una sonrisa picara, esperaba que después de hoy las cosas cambiaran por completo...

- No lo sé, déjame pensarlo... — respondió ella en un tono juguetón...

- ¡¿QUE?!... — exclamo volteándose y sosteniéndose en sus codos, viéndola directo en sus ojos, ella no pensaba que después de llevarlo a la gloria, lo dejaría ahora solo sin su calor, sobreviviendo solo en pan y agua...

Candy dejo salir una risita que había estado conteniendo entre sus dientes, el ver su rostro de asombro fue inestimable...

- CANDY... — llamo sabiendo que ahora ella solo estaba jugando con él...

- Claro que puedes... — contesto tocando dulcemente su rostro y sus rubios cabellos que estaban empapados...

Azul con el verde se miraban en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, Albert disfrutaba de sus caricias en su rostro, y en sus cabellos, mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, ella se había entregado a él y había sido una experiencia nunca antes vivida por él, no podía describir todo lo que sintió, había compartido antes con otras, pero nunca de esa manera, por ninguna sintió ningún tipo de sentimientos, solo ella estaba causando un tumulto de emociones en él, quería decirle que la amaba como ella lo había hecho, pero no podía, las palabras no le salían...

Candy por su parte no podía evitar sentirse feliz y completa, a pesar que muy adentro ella esperaba más de él, pero tendría paciencia, no cometería la misma estupidez, un suave y tierno beso interrumpió sus pensamientos...Cuando abrió sus ojos jadeo al sentir como él la sostenía entre sus brazos...¿cuando se habían levantado de la cama?...

- Albert, ¿a dónde vamos?... — pregunto ella mientras se aferraba a su cuello, sus mejillas encendidas al notar lo desnudos que estaban los dos, a donde se había ido su vergüenza?...se pregunto...

- A nuestra habitación... — afirmo él cruzando aquella puerta que los había mantenido separados durante varias semanas, Candy sonrió, pero al ver como él pasaba de largo por la cama abriendo la puerta del baño, se sonrojo aun más, a este punto terminaría roja como una fresa...

Después de colocarla suavemente en el piso, Albert abrió el grifo de la ducha, esperando que la temperatura fuera apropiada, al voltearse buscando con sus ojos a Candy, quien obviamente se había movido, noto como ella se cubría sus pechos con sus manos, no podía creer que aun le tuviera pena, acercándose a ella él tomo cada una de sus manos dejando al descubierto su nuevas partes favoritas...

- Nunca te cubras de mí, me estarías negando el placer de admirarte... — él la atrajo y le dio un suave beso en su frente...

-Ven, bañémonos juntos... — tomo de su manos y la guio donde el agua tibia corría, dejando que cubriera sus sudados cuerpos...

Tan pronto terminaron Candy no podía creer lo delicado que era él con ella, prácticamente había lavado su cabello y aquellas partes con delicadeza, mientras se la comía a besos debajo de la regadera, bueno ella también lo hizo, no podía decir que se quedo atrás, aunque ella hubiera deseado mas, ahora él la envolvía en una toalla como si fuera una pequeña, nunca había visto ese lado tierno y protector de él...

Iba a buscar otra bata en su guardarropa ya que la primera estaba tirada en la otra habitación pero sintió como él la detuvo...Levanto una ceja extrañada pero sin perder de vista aquella sonrisa...

- No lo necesitaras... — dijo él soltando el nudo que mantenía su toalla, dejándola nuevamente expuesta y a su merced, ella no descanso, él no la dejo, amándola, explorándola, una y otra vez recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron mas, y eso fue hasta que la luz del día atravesó sus habitaciones...

**=o=o=o=**

Ella no supo qué hora era cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz del día que se colaba por las cortinas le indicaban que era al menos medio día, extrañando el calor del cuerpo que la amo y abrazo hasta altas horas de la mañana, ella se sentó en la cama, busco con sus ojos por toda la habitación el causante de que ahora su cuerpo le doliera, pero no lo encontró, no se quejaba del dolor, era la única prueba que tenia de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fue producto de su imaginación...Sufriría una vez más la dulce tortura con tal de repetirlo...

Iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba él, dios ese hombre hacia que sus mejillas se encendieran, ahora lo veía con diferentes ojos, en sus manos una bandeja traía...

- Pequeña al fin te despertaste, estaba preocupado... — dijo él acercándose a ella...

- ¿Qué hora es?... — pregunto confundida...

- Son casi las cuatro de la tarde... — Albert se había levantado tarde también pero tenía que comunicarle a su asistente que cancelara todas sus reuniones, él no iría a su oficina ese día, deseaba quedarse con ella, tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero las horas pasaban y ella no despertaba..

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, tanto había dormido!, bueno no era su culpa, pero ahora sentía que podía devorar un elefante entero...

- Te traje algo de comer... — dijo Albert sabiendo cómo se sentiría, había decidido levantarla, y por eso trajo la bandeja con frutas, bebidas y algo para que ella se alimentara...

- Gracias Albert, dame un momento... — Candy se iba a levantar cuando recordó que nunca se puso la bendita bata...

Albert sonrió comprendiendo su dilema, él se levanto y busco una de sus batas por ella, entregándosela...Candy se sintió agradecida, aun no se acostumbraba a estar desnuda delante de él a pesar de todo...

- Tengo que hacer otras llamadas Candy, cuando termines búscame en el estudio...

Ella asentó y él se acerco tomando su rostro con las palmas de su mano, un casto beso le dio en sus labios antes de marcharse...

Candy sentía como su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho, no podía creer todo lo que sentía por él en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de todos los tropiezos con que habían comenzado, sin embargo ellos se habían entregado, una y otra vez hasta el amanecer, suspiro recordando cada caricia, cada beso, cada vez que se perdió en sus ojos azul cielo, mientras la llevaba a ese lugar recién explorado, fue tan intenso, que se preguntaba si siempre seria así, aunque tambien se preguntaba que sentiria él por ella?, ¿se atrevería a preguntarle?, o simplemente esperaría a que se lo confesara?, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que sus sentimientos por él habían cambiado...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a: **Amy Ri-So - Andy Nicolao - Cielo Azul A - Sayuri1707 - Amy C.L - Mayra Exitosa - Blackcat2010 - Paolau2 - Lucia Ardley - Adrinag1 - KattieAndrew - Kararely - Lezti Bella...

A las chicas que no les pude responder...

**JENNY:** Justo en el punto amiguita, "No hagas cosas buenas, que perezcan malas", muchas de nosotras a veces cometemos ese error, queriendo dar lo mejor sin darnos cuenta como afectamos a nuestros seres queridos...Y vaya que se llevo "una reprimenda"...jejejeje... saludos...:D!

**Ginaa: **Amiga, quisiera realmente poder complacerte con capítulos largos, pero no sabes lo difícil que se me ha hecho últimamente, pero lo intentare...siiiii... saludos...:D!

**Azul Andry: :( **siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir, no fue mi intención, espero que este capítulo te haya subido los ánimos y aminorado de alguna manera ese mal momento...siiii...cuídate y te mando un abrazote de mi parte :D!

**Pauli:** Santo cielo amiga donde habías estado?...si ya sabes que se te extraña, pobre Candy, ufff eso estuvo realmente cerca, pero ya sabes como dicen, las reconciliaciones siempre son las más dulces y placenteras...jejejejeje... Muchos besitos, abrazos, y recuerda que aun seguimos esperando...no seas malita...siii.. :D!

**Carito: **siii... vez que no tarde...espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo...saludos :D!

**Rosi White: **Muchas gracias Rosi, me alegra saberlo, ves que si lo recompenso, no una, ni dos, sino muchas...jejejeje... cuídate y te mando un abrazote de mi parte... :D!

**Fati: **Amiguita ayyyyyy que mal me siento por haber hecho eso, espero que te hayas recuperado, siiiiii...ejem, ejem, sí que fue recompensado, jejeje...cuidate, te mando un abrazote... :D!

**Gatita Andrew: **Gatita, gatita, ¿cómo que me he vuelto mala con ustedes?... ¿Cómo que ya no las quiero?...no digas eso amiguita porque yo hago un esfuerzo buscando tiempo que a veces no tengo solo para traerles cada capítulo, snif, snif, pero entendiendo porque te sientes así...Con respecto a mi otra historia amiga déjame explicarte brevemente, yo sé cuando tengo pequeñitas leyéndome y cuando no, el caso de la novia es uno, y para complacer a los dos grupos de lectores removí de ese capítulo las partes que considere no aptas para mis pequeñas, por supuesto que bajare el siguiente capítulo en fanfiction, nunca dejo de hacerlo, pero este será editado, para el resto de mis queridas lectoras recibirán el link, y también estará disponible en mi perfil, no es un lugar extraño, es simplemente mi página personal, será decisión del lector de leerla o no, espero que me puedas entender, se lo sensible que son algunas lectoras...Te mando muchos besitos, abrazos, cariños y recuerda siempre que aquí se te quiere mucho...siiii... :D!

**Laila: **Amiguita si todas queríamos despelucar a Candy, pero ese era mi punto exactamente, ella siempre vio a Michael como un hermano y nada más, pero bueno tu déjaselo a los hombres y ellos sacan conclusiones, jejejeje... Espero te haya gustado esa reconciliación... cuídate y te mando un abrazote de mi parte... :D!

**Sara: **siii ves que no tarde...cuídate...

**Angelis: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras Angelis, siento tanto haberte hecho sufrir, espero este capítulo te haya recompensado... cuidate, te mando un abrazote... :D!

**MIRIAM RAMIREZ:** Miriammmm, amiguita...jajajaja, yo creo que todas queremos consolarlo, y quien no...ahhhh, ya me hiciste suspirar, muchas gracias amiguita, me alegro al menos poder traer un poquito de alivio al estrés que sufrimos todos día a día, y que un ratito de lectura te ayude, a ver, a ver, ahora si se comió el pastel, jajajaja... Te mando muchos besitos, abrazos, cariños... :D!

**Kararely: **Así es, son nuestras experiencias quienes nos enseñan, sin ellas nunca maduramos o crecemos...

**LETY: **Letyyyy amiga siiii, los encantos naturales son los que desencadenan encuentros pasionales, siiii ya era hora porque ese arroz estaba a punto de quemarse...Te mando muchos besitos, abrazos, cariños...siiii... :D!

**KARINA: **tan pronto salió del horno lo publique, jejejeje, no creo que me guarde nada, pero quien sabe...:D!

**ƸӜƷ •****ღღ**** Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ****ღღ****• ƸӜƷ**

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Naciste Solo Para Mí...**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

_Mi plan para tu futuro está lleno de esperanzas. Mis pensamientos sobre ti son incontables como la arena a la orilla del mar. Nunca voy a dejar de intentar darte lo mejor. Porque tú eres mi tesoro. Quizás no entiendas mis razones. Quizás no comprendas mi intención. Pero si buscas en lo más profundo de tu corazón, encontraras las respuestas._

✽• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •.¸✽¸.• •✽

**Capítulo 13**

La lluvia rompió el silencio de una tarde apacible. Las nubes oscuras que habían amenazado temprano decidieron cubrir el cielo. Una sombra oscura se proyecto sobre la mansión en Chicago donde Albert después de encender la chimenea en su estudio llenaba lentamente su copa.

Había terminado todas sus llamadas esperando por Candy, pero ella no aparecía. Preocupado, había subido nuevamente a su habitación, encontrándola profundamente dormida en la cama, sus rubios cabellos extendidos sobre la almohada, su delicado cuerpo envuelto con una bata de baño blanca. Se había quedado nuevamente dormida. Él podía escuchar su respiración que acompasaba el cansancio que ella sentía, sus ojos extasiados por su forma de dormir.

Era su culpa que ella estuviera agotada, era su culpa que su pequeña rubia descansara en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo mejor era no despertarla, sin embargo, antes de retirarse, sus dedos se extendieron lentamente hasta tocar la suave piel de su mejilla. Albert sonrío al escuchar su joven esposa tarareando suavemente en respuesta, el cuerpo de ella se ajusto a su mano de inmediato mientras él parecía estar en un trance observándola. Sintió su garganta seca antes de que sus manos se deslizaran inconscientemente de su mejilla, hasta la suave túnica, sus dedos cuidadosamente explorando la piel de sus muslos, ellos eran tan suaves como los pétalos de las rosas que su sobrino y su hermana plantaban. Un leve gemido se escapo de sus labios, al parecer, estaba soñando. A regañadientes, y después de inhalar su delicioso perfume, se marcho.

Albert camino hacia los grandes ventanales que decoraban su estudio. Suspiró mirando como las gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en los jardines que decoraban la mansión. El cielo se había oscurecido justo después de haber dejado a Candy en su habitación.

Candy... su nombre ahora sonaba y se sentía diferente. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente recordando cada parte de su nívea piel. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios llevando la copa que sostenía entre sus manos a su boca, tomando un sorbo de aquel líquido flameante, disfrutando con su paladar de su textura compleja. La botella de Croizet Cuvée Léonie. Cosecha 1858, rara y difícil de conseguir; era una bebida perfecta para la ocasión. El sabor del exclusivo coñac, era tan sublime y delicioso como la pequeña rubia que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Albert se lleno de su exquisito aroma desviando su atención a la copa que sostenía. Aquel color dorado ámbar casi de tonalidad rojiza se reflejaba en la ventana. En su interior, muchas cosas se debatían; debió ser más considerado, debió dejarla descansar y entender que fue su primera vez. Pero no. No lo hizo, al contrario de su bebida, no se conformo solo con un sorbo, después de perderse en ella la primera vez, se sintió sediento, una sed que solo su suave y delicado cuerpo pudo aplacar, una sed que solo ella causo en su ser. Su mujer ahora era. La satisfacción masculina que sentía se expandía por cada rincón de su pecho. Sin embargo, aquel **_"Te Amo"... _**daba vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza.

Quería creer que fuera posible, deseaba firmemente creerlo. Pero, ¿cómo podía ella amarlo en tan poco tiempo?... ¿Cómo podía ella decirle que lo amaba cuando solo semanas atrás lo odiaba? La veracidad de sus palabras, y el momento que eligió para confesárselo debían de ser suficientes pruebas para él. Sin embargo, muy en su ser, aun permanecía el sabor amargo de todo lo que trascurrió durante esas semanas, le tomaría tiempo confiar en ella.

Albert suspiro recordando cada caricia compartida, cada beso dado lleno de sentimiento. Lo que sintió al unirse a ella. Lo que él sentía. Cerro sus ojos cuando parte de la carta de su padre se colaron en sus pensamientos, aquella carta que le dejo en el cofre que su tía le entrego cuando le informo de su obligación.

**_"_**_William, hijo, recuerda que ningún hombre es realmente libre, la libertad misma es una prisión. El mundo en que vivimos pide ciertos tipos de comportamientos, costumbres, y política. La verdadera libertad viene cuando uno es capaz de vivir su vida feliz sin ser molestado por estas normas, y sin ignorarlas. Cada cosa tiene doble naturaleza. La luz no puede existir si no hay oscuridad. El nacimiento no tiene sentido sin la muerte. El amor no puede ser sin odio. Lo Material no es nada si no hay una luz espiritual. Los dos se necesitan mutuamente**. **Recuerda hijo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo**"**_

Aquellas líneas estaban llenas de sabiduría. Pero él en aquel entonces fue incapaz de entenderlas. Él simplemente no quiso aceptarlas. Había memorizado cada línea escrita, las había leído una y otra vez tratando de entender porque su padre arbitrariamente le había cortado sus alas. Rabia y frustración fue lo único que sintió, ellas no lo dejaron ver el significado de aquellas líneas escritas. Hasta había enterrado preciados momentos de aquella pequeña que ahora era su mujer.

Albert inhalo profundamente, su estudio estaba tenuemente iluminado con el fuego de la chimenea, el fuego desplegaba una luz que reflejaba su pulido escritorio. Las nubes que cubrieron el cielo no daban paso a los rayos de la luna desde afuera. Su mirada nuevamente se perdió a través de los cristales de las ventanas, mientras memorias enterradas sumergían.

**-Años Atrás-**

Padre, ¿qué están haciendo?... — preguntó susurrando el pequeño Albert.

William se inclinó hacia su hijo para que pudiera oírlo mejor. - Ellos se van a casar.

- Oh... pero ¿por qué?...

- Porque se aman.

- Se aman?... — Albert repitió lentamente. -Pero... ellos no aman a su familia?

William se rió en voz baja: - Es un tipo diferente de amor, hijo. — Albert arqueó una ceja en confusión.

William sonrió ante la curiosidad de su hijo. -No es la clase de amor que se tiene para la familia, sino es el tipo de amor que se tiene sólo para una persona.

- Oh... ¿y cómo sabes cuándo amas a esa persona?

- Bueno... con la persona del que estás enamorado, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ella. Cuando esta a tu alrededor, se siente que el corazón late muy rápido y te pones nervioso. Pero a pesar de eso, todavía quieres pasar todo el día con ella. Tu haces cualquier cosa para asegurarte de que este feliz, y no quieres que ella este con nadie más que no seas tú.

Albert vio como la pareja se colocaban los anillos.

- Cuando uno se casa le da a esa persona que amas un anillo, así quieres decir que la amas y que ella te ama, y que planean permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas. — Su padre hizo una pausa cuando el novio y la novia se besaban. El resto de la sala estalló en aplausos felicitando a la pareja de recién casados. William sonrió y se volvió hacia su hijo, quien parecía estar estudiando todo el ritual. Se inclinó hacia el oído de su pequeño y le dijo: -Y por último, sabes que la amas cuando ella es la única a quien quieres besar.

Un rubor se abrió camino en las mejillas del pequeño Albert mientras su atención se centraba de nuevo en su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa.

William sonrió, y se rió entre dientes mientras la pareja caminaba por el pasillo, él miró de nuevo a su hijo, quien obviamente estaba ausente en pensamientos.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte hijo... aun estas muy joven, además, tú ya estas comprometido.

Albert volvió su rostro ruborizado mirando a sus pies, sólo un par de esmeraldas le vino a la mente.

William sonrió otra vez, sabiendo exactamente lo que su hijo estaba pensando. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, deseando sólo que fuera fácil para dos personas enamorarse.

**=o=o=o=**

Era la tarde de su cumpleaños número nueve, y siendo el heredero del clan Andrew, todos los miembros se reunieron para felicitarlo formalmente. Siguiendo años de tradición, y sin otro chico de su edad con quien se pudiera identificar, el aburrimiento lo invadió. Abandonando su propia fiesta, Albert hizo camino hacia el jardín, en su paso vio a su hermana ocupada con su madre, y a sus padres hablando con otros invitados.

El Invierno había pasado hace tiempo, y las estaciones del año dieron la bienvenida a la primavera, en el jardín yacían sus mascotas con las que siempre jugaba. Albert llego al jardín quedándose paralizado al ver la pequeña de cabellos dorados rodeada por los conejos que su madre le había regalado.

Él se acerco y se sentó a su lado, habían pasado dos años desde que ella naciera, y sus padres eran amigos de su familia, ellos los visitaban de vez en cuando, la pequeña se reía sin cesar, al parecer los conejos le hacían cosquillas, su mirada se suavizo disfrutando de sus risas.

- Así que aquí estaban... — escucho una voz fuerte pero suave acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban...Albert levanto su mirada viendo al padre de la pequeña...

- Al parecer se escapo de los brazos de su madre... — continuo él sonriéndoles...

- ¿Y como no lo iba a hacer?... Si su prometido se escabullo de la fiesta... — dijo William acercándose a ellos...

- P-Padre!... — protesto Albert ruborizándose, mirando de reojo a la pequeña...

- Aun no William... — sonrío Alan viendo el rostro de sorpresa del pequeño...

- No?... — preguntó Albert con ansiedad...

- No... — Confirmo Alan... -¿Qué crees que hace falta?... — preguntó él levanto una ceja, enfocando sus ojos en el pequeño...

-Um... — El padre de Albert sabía a lo que Alan se refería, esperaba que en el futuro su hijo lo descifrara...

Albert se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró con recelo a su padre, esperando a que le diera la respuesta. Pero antes que William pudiera responder, otra figura se presento. Priscilla. La madre de Albert vino a buscarlos, Alan tomo entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija mientras Albert los seguía. Él retorcía su rostro en profunda reflexión mientras pensaba en qué era eso que faltaba, quizás ellos se referían a aquel extraño ritual al que asistió con sus padres.

Una hora después, mientras los adultos se congregaron en el salón, Albert subió a su habitación, él regresó tan rápido como se fue, pero esta vez con dos piezas cortas de hilo. Acercándose a donde la pequeña de cabellos dorados estaba, él se paro frente a ella, sus padres quienes la rodeaban preguntaron en confusión.

-¿Por qué el hilo, Albert?...

- Estos son nuestros anillos. — Él se puso de rodillas y tomó de la mano izquierda de la pequeña en la suya, se aseguró de recordar en que dedo. A pesar de ser tan joven, Albert tenía una memoria impecable. Él empezó a atar el hilo alrededor del dedo terminándolo con un nudo. -¿Ves? Eso era lo que faltaba. Ahora tengo que hacer el mío...

Alan y Mary se miraron atónitamente mientras Priscilla y William se unían a ellos, un eco de risas se escucho a lo largo del salón tan pronto Albert término. William no podía creer lo que su hijo había hecho, pero de alguna manera le alegraba, el futuro que había diseñado para el pequeño no sería tan difícil después de todo. O al menos, eso pensó él.

**-Presente-**

Albert sonrió, nunca supo que paso con el hilo que había atado en su dedo, al siguiente día había desaparecido. Él continúo con su remembranza escuchando como el sonido de la lluvia pronto cubría cada rincón de la ciudad de Chicago. Mientras que en una habitación, una rubia finalmente se levanto por completo.

Candy no lo podía creer, después de haberse dado un baño cayó rendida nuevamente en la cama. Albert le había dicho que la esperaba en el estudio, y ella simplemente no pudo evitar que el cansancio se apoderada de su cuerpo. Solo el incesante sonido de la lluvia la despertó. Al terminar de arreglar sus rizados cabellos en una alta cola, ella escucho el leve toque en su puerta...

-Señora Andrew... — escucho la voz de la mucama llamar. Candy abrió la puerta de su habitación viendo a la muchacha de servicio un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que sucede?... — pregunto ella insegura de la actitud de la muchacha...

- Discúlpeme señora, pero... vera... el personal de la cocina se preguntaba que debían de preparar para la cena. — balbuceo la chica, todos esperaban por sus órdenes.

Candy se mordió los labios al realizar que ya era la hora de la cena. Desde que Madame Elroy se había marchado con Rosemary y los chicos a Escocia, era su deber manejar el personal en la Mansión.

- Disculpa, ya bajo a dar instrucciones, si... — respondió ella dulcemente.

- Si. Cree que ahora puedo limpiar su habitación?... — pregunto insegura la muchacha ya que era la única habitación de la mansión que no habían tocado.

- Si, por supuesto... — contesto ella haciendo señas para que entrara. La mucama le sonrió pensando en lo diferente que era la señora a Madame Elroy.

Candy salió de la habitación dejando a la mucama sola, ella ya había cambiado las sabanas de las dos habitaciones, sonrojada estuvo cuando lo hizo. Pero no deseaba que supieran de sus actividades nocturnas por muy natural que fuera. Bajo por las escaleras con pasos ligeros, ellos apenas producían ningún ruido.

Entro en la cocina primero. El personal dejo salir un respiro de alivio al verla. La verdad era que todos estaban confundidos, habían circulado rumores entre ellos, cada grupo tenía su propia opinión. El personal de la cocina decía lo feliz que lucía la pareja. El personal de la limpieza pensaba que ellos eran solo excelentes compañeros de habitación, mientras que los choferes mantenían absoluto silencio. Candy sonrió dando las instrucciones.

Al terminar se dirigió al único lugar donde pensó lo podía encontrar, sus manos le sudaban y ella se sentía un poco nerviosa. Las mariposas revoloteaban furiosamente en su estomago a medida que se acercaba a aquella puerta. Escenas de su noche anterior se apropió de ella. El éxtasis que sintió hizo que temblara inconscientemente. El vigor que su esposo poseía había sido una grata sorpresa. El duelo de que sus voluntades se encontraran la hizo sentir la mujer más deseada.

Candy se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera oscura, sus dedos temblorosos e indecisos sostenían de la manilla, su corazón latía aceleradamente como nunca antes lo hizo. Respiro profundamente aliviando un poco la tensión que sentía en su pecho. Tenía que asumir control sobre lo que sentía. Era ilógico sentirse de esa manera.

Tímidamente, abrió la puerta, ahí estaba él, con aquel porte emanando seguridad, con una copa en manos mirando a través de los grandes ventanales. El crepitar de la madera en la chimenea era el único sonido producido en aquel acogedor estudio. La postura de su esposo exudaba tanta masculinidad que era imposible no contemplarlo.

Albert escucho la puerta abrirse, sabía que era ella, aquel aroma a rosas y lilas eran inconfundibles. Su mente había girado todo el día solo en torno a ella. Lentamente dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se encontraron. Azul con el verde se fundieron en una intensa mirada. Su hermoso rostro le mostraba una sonrisa angelical mientras se acercaba. Candy se detuvo enfrente de su escritorio sin saber que decir...

- Te encuentras bien?... — Pregunto Albert sintiéndose un poco culpable, colocando su copa sobre su pulido escritorio...

- Sí, creo que dormí demasiado... — respondió ella un poco apenada, no había hecho otra cosa más que dormir todo el día.

- Lo necesitabas, fue una noche muy larga... — dijo Albert acortando la distancia, levantando su rostro suavemente con su dedos, mirando en sus esmeraldas, una disculpa sus azules ojos mostraban. -Candy, yo... — Él quería hablar con ella de tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Ella tenía miles de preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, pero el miedo a una negativa hizo que no las hiciera...

- La cena será servida en una hora... — Albert levanto una ceja, sorprendido como el tiempo paso, sus ojos en ella, en sus rizados cabellos, en aquel color rosa que cubría sus labios, detallándola nuevamente, notando los cincuenta tonos de rojo que cubrieron sus mejillas ante la intensidad de su mirada.

- Entonces tenemos suficiente tiempo... — dijo él tomando de su mano cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, atrayéndola, sus manos rodeando su pequeña cintura, sintiendo como la pequeña rubia temblaba. Con su mano libre el soltó el lazo que sostenía sus cabellos, dejándolos caer a lo largo de su espalda...

-Albert... — murmuro levemente antes de sentir sus dedos en sus cabellos...

- Me gusta más cuando los llevas sueltos... — susurro él acercando su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos...

Candy cerró sus ojos, nerviosa, dejándose envolver, aquella nueva intimidad como pareja que entre los dos crecía era abrumadora. ¿Cómo era posible que después de la noche que compartieron ella aun temblara?... ¿Cómo era posible que el simple roce de sus labios hiciera que toda su lógica saliera corriendo por la puerta?...Ella había perdido el control de su propio cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de voluntad para pensar conscientemente a lo que él provocaba en su ser. Más bien, su boca buscaba la suya en agonía, ella estaba a la espera de sus labios. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, podía sentir su aliento, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Y él no la decepcionó, un beso con sabor a licor persistía en su lengua...

Albert se separo un poco de ella, si no lo hacía temía que no se conformaría solo con besos, él tomo de su mano guiándola al cómodo sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea. Ella se sorprendió cuando él la sentó en sus piernas.

-Albert... — lo llamo mientras él la rodeaba posesivamente...

-Si...

- No crees que es mejor que me siente al lado?... — pregunto ella sabiendo que había suficiente espacio en el sillón...

- No... — fue su sencilla respuesta...

- P-Pero, y si la servidumbre nos ve?...

Albert suavizo su mirada, le parecía gracioso su preocupación...- Les recordare que eres mi esposa... — dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios, él no la quería soltar. Quizás fue culpa del coñac que bebió. Quizás eran aquellos recuerdos enterrados que recordó, pero él sentía la necesidad de tenerla así.

Candy sonrió acariciando sus rubios cabellos con ternura, se sintió ligera. Después de tanto tiempo, el cariño que él le demostraba, por los momentos eran más que suficientes. Albert levanto su mano izquierda, mirando con detenimiento donde ahora un anillo real se encontraba. Solo ahora tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta hecha por el padre de ella. «¿Qué crees que hace falta?»...No era un anillo lo que hacía falta... era amor.

**=o=o=o=**

Mary terminaba de guardar los vestidos que su hija había dejado, ella sabía que algún día su hija se casaría, era algo que habían predispuesto desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo aun no se acostumbraba a su ausencia. Ella continuo y mientras hacía espacio en el amplio baúl, encontró una bolsita de organza, el material transparente tenía un bordado con la insignia de los Andrew's, con cuidado, lo tomo entre sus manos, al abrirla se sorprendió del contenido, dos hilos dorados en ella habían..

Ella jadeo finalmente recordando, tantos años habían pasado que ni ella misma recordó que los había guardado en ese baúl, respiro hondo al saber que aquellos hilos no se perdieron, que tonta había sido, nunca se los entrego a Candy, y al parecer, al mismo William se le habían olvidado. Sonriendo ella salió de la habitación buscando a su esposo.

-Alan, mira lo que encontré... — Señalo Mary balanceando la bolsita en sus manos enseñándosela a su esposo...

El hombre al principio no entendió a lo que su mujer se refería, solo cuando ella lo abrió y le enseño el contenido, una memoria distante lo azotó...

-Oh!... donde los encontraste?... — pregunto él sonriendo, memorando aquella lejana y tierna escena.

-En el mismo baúl donde los guarde. ¿Crees que hubiera hecho diferencia?... — pregunto ella suspirando, recordando al pequeño William colocándoselo en los dedos de su hija...

-No lo sé, es una verdadera lástima, creo que deberías de entregárselo a Candy, después de todo fue un regalo hecho por el mismo William.

- Tienes razón querido, William era desde ese entonces todo un caballero. — su esposo asentó en acuerdo, el muchacho no entendió su pregunta, pero esperaba que algún día lo hiciera.

- Hay que darle crédito a Priscilla... — aseguró ella sonriendo a su esposo..

- Y a William también, si él estuviera con vida la situación sería diferente, ellos hubieran crecido viéndose más a menudo, es una lástima el accidente...

- Si, tienes razón, si Elroy no lo hubiera aislado, William nunca se hubiera olvidado de esos momentos. — dijo ella con tristeza...

- Tienes que tomar en cuenta la posición en que Elroy se encontraba en aquel entonces, si no fuera por esa posición que ella asumió los accionistas se hubieran adueñado de la mayor parte de la compañía, la muerte de Priscilla y William fue devastante, hubieron muchos que quisieron aprovecharse de la situación, especialmente porque el heredero de los Andrew era solo un pequeño. — Hizo una pausa antes de continuar... -Tradicionalmente en el caso de que esto ocurriera, los accionista se harían cargo temporalmente hasta que el heredero cumpliera los 18 años. Yo estoy agradecido por la decisión que tomo Elroy. La transición fue más fácil, y ahora desde que él asumió su posición, las cosas han cambiado, me siento orgulloso que no se haya dejado manipular por ellos, y ahora con Candy a su lado, ellos asumirán mayor control.

- Tienes razón, solo espero que realmente se la estén llevando bien... — Alan asentó en acuerdo. Esperando que la decisión hecha por William y él no arruinara la felicidad de esos muchachos. Las acciones de William al poner la compañía en nombre de los dos era algo que hasta el día de hoy lo sorprendía, especialmente cuando él no tenía mayor influencia. Pero confiaba en su juicio. Tan pronto su mujer lo dejo, su memoria comenzó a deambular en un pasado lejano, donde decisiones y acciones se tomaron.

** -Años Atrás-**

- Espero que nuestra decisión no destruya sus esperanzas cuando se enteren de cuál es su destino... — dijo Alan a William mientras revisaban aquel contrato elaborado por los dos.

- Y que destino es ese, Alan?... — William preguntó mirándolo con una expresión de seriedad en lugar de su pacifica expresión.

Alan resistió la tentación de mirarlo con incredulidad. Interiormente, él sólo podía preguntarse por qué William estaba actuando tan incrédulo a algo que ambos sabían bien. Alan inhaló profundamente, y miró nuevamente el contrato. Era prácticamente una obligación, el deber lo había convertido más en un hábito en sus últimos años y ahora su deber se había convertido en más que un conjunto de reglas que honrar. ¿Qué clase de legado le dejaba a su hija?...

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de llegar a la conclusión de que Albert dedicará cada minuto a sus obligaciones como Patriarca, y Candy dedicara cada minuto para ser su... — se detuvo para aclararse la garganta, "esposa". Corrigió mirando por cualquier cambio en la expresión de William.

William sonrió a medias y volvió a mirar a Alan. - No me sorprende esa obvia forma de pensar. Evidentemente, todo esto es cuestión de cambios.

- William?...

- No hay necesidad de preocuparse, Alan. — William suspiró... - No es un concepto tan lejano que para la mayoría nuestra familia es incapaz de cambiar. Lamentablemente, yo soy uno de los pocos que desea estos cambios. He perdido demasiados años que debería haber utilizado para solventar este problema. William bajó la mirada, en ella solo había tristeza. - Este clan... está muriendo, Alan.

Alan abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, como podía decir algo así cuando ellos eran tan poderosos.

- Tan formidable como todos parecemos ser... nuestra verdadera debilidad viene de adentro. — Su rostro se endureció en un gesto de clara agitación. -No estamos en guerra con los demás... estamos en guerra con nosotros mismos. La división entre la familia es... — suspiró mirando ausente.

- Ridículo. — Alan terminó

William sonrió ligeramente...- Esa es una manera de describirlo... — Dejó de reír y contuvo su tranquila y arrepentida sonrisa... -Eso es lo que debería de haber estado luchando para cambiar todos estos años. Todo lo demás parece tan insignificante ahora. Ridículo — Se rió de nuevo antes de continuar... -Es ridículo tener que tomar dos niños pequeños para que nos enseñen una lección.

Alan ahora sonreía suavemente...-Somos un par de patéticos adultos, ¿no es así?...

- Alarmantemente cierto...

- ¿Y ahora qué, William?.. — Alan cuestionó más serio. -¿Qué podemos hacer?...

William respiró hondo y se levantó. Cuando él estaba más erguido, dijo...-Ya lo estamos haciendo, hoy, estamos haciendo algo útil. Sellando en este documento la garantía de su futuro, el futuro de la próxima generación. Tenemos que tener absoluta fe en nuestros hijos.

Alan sólo podía mirar con preocupación a William sabiendo lo qué tal pelea implicaría.

-Dime, Alan. — William habló con un rostro serio. - ¿Qué es a lo que realmente le temes?...

- Temer?... — repitió lentamente mientras pensaba. — Temo que...Candy no sea feliz, que me odie por haberla obligado a casarse. Sé que es inevitable, pero no puedo dejar de sentir tal desesperación ante la idea.

William miró con tristeza a Alan, él era como un hermano, su confianza en él era absoluta.

-No hay necesidad de temer. Aunque creo que sería el miedo de cualquier padre. Pero te puedo asegurar... — hizo una pausa para consolar a Alan con una sonrisa. - Dudo poco que tu hija no sea feliz al lado de mi hijo.

Alan lo miró con incredulidad, y con evidente confusión. -¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?...

William sonrió. - Porque mi Albert... ha desarrollado un sentimiento de nobleza, de pureza, de lo que es correcto. Él nunca le causaría dolor, no directamente. Quizás no sea sencillo al principio, pero te aseguro que él la amara y protegerá... porque ese... ese es su destino.

**-Presente-**

Alan se levanto de su asiento... -Espero que estés en lo cierto William... ahora mi hija formara parte y asumirá responsabilidades dentro de la compañía. La batalla interna comienza.

Mientras tanto... hasta altas horas de la noche...Escondidos en la oscuridad de una de las oficinas viejas abandonadas en el complejo Andrew, se sentó un grupo de caballeros. En los últimos días, ellos habían estado discutiendo lo que les fue declarado por el Patriarca de los Andrew's. Uno de los hombres se sentó un poco más recto que los demás y actuó como portavoz. Su cara estrecha y puntiaguda mandíbula parecía aún más inquietante en la penumbra de la habitación.

- Esto es ridículo! — Uno de los hombres habló con clara agitación.

- Un miembro que obviamente siempre ha sido minoritario convertirse en asesora en la junta directiva... ha!...

- Todos sabemos que William ha perdido claramente su mente. Al igual que su padre, arruinando el nombre de esta compañía con semejante unión. Como si no fue suficiente con cambiarle el nombre y darle privilegios a Alan White.

- Al igual que nosotros, estoy seguro que el resto nunca estaría de acuerdo con tal decisión!...

-¡Silencio!... — ordenó Raymond Leagan al grupo dirigiendo su atención a él.

- Está claro que tenemos un problema. Y el hecho de que tenemos más que perder en comparación con William es empeorar las cosas. Pero... — Se detuvo levantando la cabeza en alto y entrecerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa curvó sus delgados labios... -Contamos con nuestro ingenio. — Sólo cuando todos se quedaron en silencio y atentos, él continuo.

-Por mucho que, obviamente, nos enfurece a todos nosotros, tenemos que hacerle creer a William que hemos aceptado a regañadientes su decisión. Sólo entonces podremos adueñarnos de todas las acciones de la empresa. — Él respiró hondo y miró las llamas que parpadean por la falta de luz... -Todos sabemos que ese fue un matrimonio arreglado, una medida hecha por el padre de William. Quizás ya sospechaba de nosotros, por eso hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer. Ahora yo pienso que no será difícil de manipular a la hija de Alan, pero por los momentos nos limitaremos a no interponernos en el camino de William.

-¿Cómo haremos eso, Raymond ?...

-Sencillo. — Su sonrisa se dibujo de oreja a oreja luciendo más malicioso. -En este tipo de ocurrencia una separación seria adecuada... y bastante necesaria. Estoy seguro que en todos nuestros años de experiencia, hemos mantenido la habilidad de la manipulación. Será muy fácil influir en las decisiones de ella, es joven y no tiene experiencia. — finalizo Raymond Leagan. Él aun mantenía muy en su ser la llama de la venganza. Él era parte de la familia, sin embargo William lo ignoro, sus constantes humillaciones delante de todos era algo que aun no perdonaba, el hecho de que su familia no estuviera en Chicago había sido culpa de él.

Resentía el hecho de que no eligió a su hija como esposa de Albert. Odiaba que su hijo no fuera parte de aquel consorcio. Mucho odio creció a través de los años, está sin duda alguna, sería su oportunidad de destruir lo que tanto William protegió. No pudo manipular y obtener lo que tanto querían a través de su hijo, pero su venganza finalmente seria realidad. Y la obtendría a través de la hija de Alan White.

**=o=o=o=**

El incesante toque en la puerta los separo, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus cuerpos sudados, el deseo que los dos sentían habían hecho que perdieran la cabeza. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea no se comparaba con el fuego que en ellos habitaba.

Albert se reprocho asimismo una vez mas... ¿Qué clase de hombre era?... Definitivamente uno que se estaba comportando como un adolecente. Incapaz de controlar sus propias hormonas delante su esposa.

-Albert, estoy bien... — escucho a Candy decir, al parecer ella pudo leer su debate interno. A Albert le estaba empezando a molestar la incomodidad de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo.

- Pequeña, yo... — ella puso un dedo en sus labios, si, los dos habían perdido la cabeza, pero era normal? ¿Cierto?... se pregunto antes de darle nuevamente un beso en sus labios, si era normal... ella misma se respondió sonriendo...

- De seguro la cena esta lista... — aseguro ella tomando su vestido que había terminado en el sillón, en su interior agradecía que solo fueran ellos dos lo que estuvieran en la mansión. El haber cerrado la puerta del estudio fue una buena idea. Sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, no hubo conversación, una cosa llevo a la otra, y fue imposible resistirse a las expertas caricias de él. El camino de besos que dejo en su paso aun lo sentía en su cuerpo.

Albert se levanto de aquella alfombra donde habían terminado, paso una mano por sus cortos rubios cabellos mirando a la pequeña rubia sonrojada, quizás ahora debía de llevársela y tener una luna de miel apropiada. Pero no podían, no ahora que había comunicado que ella asumiría su posición en la compañía. Tenía que hablar con ella acerca de ello. Albert estiro su mano ayudándola a levantarse, abrazándola en el proceso, sintiendo su tibio y suave cuerpo contra el suyo...

- Albert... — llamo ella al sentir como él la rodeaba con sus brazos...

- Um... — fue lo único que murmuro, apartando algunos mechones dorados de su rostro...

- La puerta... — ella le recordó, tenían que vestirse antes de abrirla...

-Oh...Cierto... — Albert la soltó renuente sonriendo...

Tan pronto estuvieron decentes, finalmente atendieron la puerta, donde un mayordomo se encontraba apenado esperando a que abrieran...

-Disculpe señor, la cena esta lista...

-Gracias, iremos en unos veinte minutos... — informo Albert después de ver a Candy, era obvio que los dos necesitaban un baño primero.

-Por supuesto señor... — respondió el mayordomo haciendo una inclinación retirándose...

- Me acompañas... — pidió Albert estirando su mano...Candy sonrió, se sentía feliz.

Mientras los dos desaparecían por las escaleras sonriendo, nuevamente el debate en la cocina comenzó...

**=o=o=o=**

-Albert, me gustaría tener a Dorothy como mi dama personal...— pidió Candy mientras conversaban durante la cena.

- Dorothy?... — pregunto él levantando una ceja...

- Si, ella me inspira más confianza... — Candy aun no se sentía cómoda con el personal de la mansión. Dorothy sin embargo, desde el primer día que la conoció le inspiro confianza.

- Pequeña, si te sientes más cómoda con Dorothy sabes que no tienes porque pedírmelo, tú ahora manejas todo el personal. Mañana antes de que partamos para la oficina llamare a Fernando, estoy seguro que a ella le agradara la noticia.

- Gracias Albert, espero no defraudarte... — Ella sonrió, durante muchos años la habían moldeado para este momento, esperaba poder demostrarle su habilidad a él.

- Estoy seguro que manejaras todo sin ningún problema, si tienes dudas no dudes en venir a mí, o inclusive al mismo George. — sugirió él recordando también las palabras de Alan. «Mi hija es muy inteligente William, estoy seguro te ayudara a tomar decisiones correctas, confía en ella.»

- Lo tomare en cuenta. Crees que tu tía y los chicos se encuentren bien? aun no hemos recibido carta de ellos.

- Tienes razón, pero conociendo como conozco el colegio que mis sobrinos asistirán, de seguro ya tienen a las monjas con las manos llenas. No me extrañaría para nada que Rosemary y mi tía no hayan tenido tiempo.

Candy se rio ante ese comentario, la verdad no creía que Stear, Archie y dulce Anthony fueran tremendos.

Al terminar de cenar ellos subieron a su habitación. Candy no tenía ganas de dormir porque lo había hecho todo el día, pero sabía que al siguiente día se presentaría por primera vez con Albert en la compañía que eran de sus padres, así que decidió intentar descansar, al cambiarse en su bata de seda, encontró a Albert con un libro en manos. Al subir a la cama sintió a Albert atraerla a su lado...

-Pensé que estabas leyendo?... — pregunto ella cuando sintió su nariz rozar su cuello...

- Sí, pero a decir verdad ahora estoy cansado... — respondió él con voz somnolienta, colocando el libro a un lado. Ella sonrió, la estaba abrazando con fuerza, era imposible escapar, y además, ella no quería escapar, era irresistible, era extraño, pero a la vez se sentía normal, tenerlo en su cama, él le pertenecía a ella. Albert la abrazo por la espalda, paso una pierna por encima de su cintura, y ambos se sumieron en el sueño. Las barreras que los mantuvieron separados se habían derribado, las palabras y confesiones tendrían que esperar, los tiempos que se avecinaban no serian fáciles, pero al menos, por los momentos, el amor estaba haciendo camino en sus corazones...

**Continuara...**

Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...

**N/A: **Hola chicas, espero que todas mis queridas lectoras y amigas se encuentren bien... Wow! yo me siento como si me estuviera despertando después de una larga temporada de hibernar...jajajaja...Pero aquí estamos, con la cuenta regresiva dirigiendo esta historia a la Introducción donde comenzamos. Ahí les deje una pequeña parte del porque los padres de Albert y Candy firmaron el acuerdo de casar a sus hijos. Y antes de que me pregunten. No, no voy a traer a Eliza a conquistar a Albert ni nada por el estilo, así que de plano les digo que no. Tampoco aparecerá Neil Leagan en esta historia... Oki doki...

Ahora en otra nota, Arinayed, Gina amiguitas, me tenían nerviosa, salí de vacaciones con mi esposo por dos semana y ahora estoy de regreso. No podía atenderlas si no atendía mi personaje principal cierto?...Lailaaaaa amiguitaaaa y a todas las chicas, muchas gracias por continuar aquí al pie del cañón, hare lo posible para recompensarlas...Gatita Andrew, amiguita, si no quisiera que supieras que era yo, nunca hubiera agregado la historia en mi perfil y en mis paginas. La única razón por la que separe esa historia de mi cuenta, es simplemente porque como habrás leído. Sesshomaru es un demonio. Nada bueno se puede esperar... jejejeje... También los grupos son distintos. No me molesta en lo absoluto, me alegra saber que esa historia también te ha llamado la atención, es un placer tenerte como lectora en el otro lado de Fanfiction. Amiguita nada me complace más que leer sus comentarios. Ellos me dicen mucho de cada una de ustedes. Y yo, trato de que me conozcan a través de cada letra, el enigma es solo suyo de descifrar... A las chicas que siguen en mi otra historia bajare un nuevo capítulo en los próximos días... ;D...Siiiiiii...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazo a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a:** Cielo Azul A - Amy Ri-So - Adrinag1 - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Fersita92 - Ginaa - Blackcat2010 - Pauli - Gatita Andrew - Azul andry - Lety - JENNY - Fati - Letita - Sara - Nikimarkus1 - Angelis - Karina - Rebecamor -Patty Sparda - Rosi White - Lila - Paolau2 - Laila - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - Guest - Amy C.L - Kattie Andrew - Gelsie - Arinayed - Blanca Andrew - Vere Canedo - Lucia Andrew - Carolina Clarf...


End file.
